


The Villain Wrangler

by P1rateW3nch



Series: The Villain Wrangler [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There will be no smut, i'm bad at writing romances, please comment the author needs validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica Coffey works for the Shooting Star Dream Fulfilment Group, convincing celebrities to donate their time. Until one day, a little girl wants to meet her favorite villain, Reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angelica Coffey sat in the far corner of the seedy bar, studying the room. This was the nineteenth night spent in seedy bars, and she was growing tired of the almost uniform reek of them, sweat and piss and desperation. Idly, she rubbed the twitching muscle in her thigh, willing the pain away. She regarded her beer thoughtfully. If she was unsuccessful tonight, she would give up and tell her boss she had failed. She was on a deadline, after all, and contingencies took time to plan.

The assorted toughs in the bar kept side-eying her. She didn’t particularly blame them. She was wearing a neat gray suit, opposed to the rest of the denizens’ torn and dirty jeans and shirts. They drank in a sullen silence, occasionally interspersed with the clack of the cue ball striking the others. There was tension in the smoke-thick air, but she ignored it, intent in maintaining her vigil.

She tapped a nail against the glass of the beer bottle, hoping that tonight wouldn't be another waste. She flipped open the folder on the sticky table in front of her and studied the picture of the child within. Christa was a pretty girl, all rosy smiles and golden curls in the top photo. The second, taken only a year later, showed the destruction of the disease in her sunken cheeks and smooth bald head. She was the reason Angelica had spent the past three weeks waiting.

She looked up as the door flung open, and the lights flickered as the door slammed off the wall. The mercenary known only as Reaper walked in as the bar fell silent. The man was intimidating, tall and muscular in a long black coat and bone-white mask, and when he moved, it was with the liquid grace of a top predator. Angelica squared her shoulders and approached the mercenary at the bar.

"Reaper? My name is Angelica Coffey, and I represent the Shooting Star Dream Fulfillment group. There is a little girl, Christa Morrison, who wants to spend her birthday with you. She-"

She broke off as Reaper began to laugh. 

"Are you serious?" the masked man asked, incredulous. 

Angelica felt something snap in her mind. Grabbing the photos of Christa out of the folder, she reached around him to slap them down on the bar. "That little girl has approximately ten months left to live, and the one thing she wants most in this world is to meet her favorite villain. Now, you are going to shove that attitude back where it came from, and get your ass down to the hospital and make that little girl's day!"

The bar was silent as Reaper stared at her, the full-face mask revealing nothing. After several long moments, he spoke. "Outside." He loomed over her, his voice deep and echoing. _Must have a voice modulator in the mask,_ she thought wildly. Keeping her back straight, refusing to show how terrified she was, she led the way out of the bar. 

Once the door closed behind them, he dropped a gauntleted hand on her shoulder, steering her into a dirty alley a few short blocks from the bar. Angelica cooperated, mentally trying to prepare herself for what was coming. Reaper was known to be vicious, and the number of people who had angered him and lived was nonexistent. She stopped at the wall at the end of the alley, drawing a deep breath before turning to face him. 

He stood a little ways back, far enough to give her some space, but close enough to still be threatening. He studied her through his mask, his stance showing his amusement. 

“So, you were serious. I wonder,” he purred, gliding closer and running the back of one taloned finger down her cheek, “how far would you go? Would you trade your life for one visit?”

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry. Her knees were shaking as she looked up into his masked face. She closed her eyes and nodded. “If you won’t hurt her, and will spend the time with her, fine.”

He chuckled darkly at her words. “I try not to hurt children. However, I need you to scream for the audience.” Her eyes flew open as something cold and undefinable slithered up her back, then the shadows slid around her. She screamed as she was jerked up by the shadow tendrils. They set her down with surprising gentleness on the roof of a warehouse nearby. She was still trying to catch her breath as Reaper formed out of the shadows.

He strode past her and stood at the edge of the roof, looking down. When she started to speak, he held out a hand. Unsure of what was happening, and deciding that cooperation was the best course, she closed her mouth. After a few minutes of waiting, Reaper seemed satisfied with what was happening below. 

He turned his head to address her over his shoulder, “I apologize for that. I do have a reputation to maintain, after all.” He walked over to her, offering a gauntleted hand. She took it, and he helped her to her feet. “So. Christa. What hospital and what room? And when is her big day?”

Angelica looked stunned for a moment. “You aren’t going to kill me?” she asked, incredulous. 

“I could, if it would make you feel better. But no, I hadn’t planned on it. That,” he waved toward the alley, “was simply a show for the thugs who were following us. Now. Where is the child?”

“Oh, right.” She fumbled with her briefcase. After a few tries, she got it open and handed him the file. She watched as Reaper flicked through it almost delicately.

“Why me?” Angelica looked at him, confused. “Why does she want to see me?” he elaborated.

She shrugged. “Kids are weird. She has a plushy dressed like you.” He turned to her, mask tilted in apparent confusion. She shrugged again. “Kids are weird,” she repeated.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the file. “Any relationship to Overwatch’s former Strike Commander?” he asked. Angelica looked at him sharply. He asked it casually enough, but it seemed almost forced to her.

“No, not to my knowledge. The family never mentioned it, anyway,” she replied cautiously.

“Hmmm. I’ll visit. I won’t tell you when, you understand, but I’ll be there.” He tucked the folder into his coat.”Your card?” he asked, extending a hand. She handed him one, amused to see him tuck it into a separate pocket. “I’ll be back for you if this is a trap.” So saying, he turned into shadows again and sped off into the night.

Angelica looked around the roof, finally seeing a fire escape on the far side. She clattered down the metal staircase, cursing villains and thugs under her breath until she reached the street. Looking around, she sighed and prepared to hike the eight blocks to the closest main road where she could grab a taxi.

Later, as she was bandaging her blistered feet, she allowed herself a giddy smile. She had done it. Christa was going to get her wish.

— 

The next morning, Angelica was dragged from sleep by the raucous sound of her alarm. Slapping it into silence, she blearily crawled out of bed and into the cramped kitchenette. She doctored her coffee, yawning hugely. She shuffled over to her computer and checked her e-mails. Eh, I can do all this from home, she decided. She sent an e-mail to her boss, informing him that she had found Reaper and he agreed to visit Christa at some unspecified point in the future. She knew that that wouldn’t satisfy him, _God forbid something interfere with his schedules,_ but that was the best he was going to get. If he wanted better, then he could track down Reaper and demand it. She smiled at the thought, tucking one leg onto the chair as she e-mailed a handful of celebrity handlers for more meetups. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun while she caught up on the news and various social media. Lúcio had a new album coming out, which meant a new tour, which meant more kids wanting to meet him. She made a note of it, and continued half-working.

Her cell rang, and she answered it absently. “Hello?”

“Oh my god, Ange! I just met the most amazing guy! He’s so smart, and funny, and-” Sara groaned in delight. “So fucking hot. Oh my god. You have to meet him!”

“Sara. I’m working.”

“You are so boring. So, how are you and Brad doing?”

Angelica sighed and moved to the couch. “Fine. I mean, he’s kinda dodging my calls a bit, but he just started a big project a few weeks ago, so he’s been busy. He’s taking me to Bistro Voltaire for our anniversary, so I guess we’re doing good.”

“Hey, maybe we could make it a double date?”

She rolled her eyes. “Have you ever had a relationship last longer than a month, Sar?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Sara, anniversary dinner. At a fancy restaurant. Think for a second.”

There was a pause and Angelica held the phone at arm’s length. A few seconds later, there was a piercing shriek over the line.

“Ohmygod! You think he’s going to propose? Ange, I’m so happy for you!”

She smiled as she started pacing the apartment. “I mean, he hasn’t said anything, but he did mention dropping a lot of cash on something recently, so…” she trailed off, letting Sara chatter excitedly in her ear.

“Listen. I need to get back to work. Once this latest thing is settled, we’ll go have a girl’s night, OK?”

Sara agreed, and Angelica settled back at the computer. She spent the rest of the morning there, completing some paperwork she’d been avoiding and ignoring her boss’s demands for clarification, when something rattled against her window.

Startled, she looked at the window and drew back as oily black smoke poured in through the edges of the frame. She half fell out of the chair in her rush to get away when she was stopped by Reaper’s harsh voice behind her.

“Interesting choice of attire.” 

She looked down at her old, ratty t-shirt and panties and yelped, running into her bedroom and slamming the door on Reaper’s chuckle. She fumbled through her drawers until she found an old pair of sweatpants and threw them on. Squaring her shoulders, she marched back out into the main room of her apartment and glared at the intruder.

“It’s early. I don’t need to go into the office today, and I wasn’t expecting company, so why shouldn’t I lounge around in my pajamas? And why are you here, anyway? Did you follow me?” she demanded, annoyed and just a touch afraid.

“Yes. I needed to know that you weren’t lying. I wanted to speak with you. And considering that it’s almost noon on a weekday, I would expect someone as professional as you to be dressed for the day. After all, don’t you usually have lunch with those you get to meet with the children?” She couldn’t tell for sure, but she was convinced he was laughing at her.

“Yes, I do have lunches with them, but they are arranged in advance and not at my home. And besides, most people consider it polite to knock.” She dropped onto the sofa, arms crossed and continued to glare at the villain in her living room.

“When have you ever heard of a polite terrorist?” Reaper asked archly.

She huffed out a breath, annoyed. “Why are you here?” she demanded again.

He reached into his coat, pulling out a phone. He tossed it at her and she caught it, confused.

“Burn phone. It’s programmed to only call me. In case you have another sick kid who wants to meet me, or if you need help. Dial pound-two-four, and it will delete all data, in case you wind up in legal trouble.”

She glanced up at him, surprised. He seemed almost sheepish.

“A fine, upstanding citizen spending time with the most wanted terrorist in the world? Hardly looks good for you.”

“Hmmmm. And you care, because…?” she asked, moving to place the phone next to her personal and work phones.

He stilled, even the flow of his coat seeming to freeze. “I have my reasons. Someday, you might even hear them,” he replied after a pause. 

“Hmmmmm.” She replied, watching him. He stood for a while, meeting her gaze, then coughed.

“I should-” he began, then abruptly evaneced into his wraith form and flowed toward the window.

“Christa’s party is Friday, at noon. Meet me fifteen minutes early for a rundown!” she called after the retreating shadow, amused. She waited until the final tendrils were gone then walked into her kitchenette for lunch.

— 

Outside, Reaper coalesced on her roof and began pacing. He was impressed with her courage, how she stood up to him in the bar and the alley, and again in her own home. He could almost- he shut that thought down quickly. He needed to focus on Talon, on tracking down those who ruined Overwatch. He couldn’t afford personal attachments. Not again. He could refuse, abandon this woman and her mission. He felt his heart twist at the thought. No. He would go, for who he was before, for J- for the memory of Overwatch. He sighed, and ghosted over the rooftops until he reached his safe house. 

— 

The man called Soldier 76 lowered the binoculars, growling softly. None of his contacts had said anything about a Talon operative in the area and was furious to learn of the lapse. But he knew the site now, and could plan to put the lone agent down. Later, though. Reaper was a priority. Reaper would always be the priority. He’d pay for the bombs that took his Gabe from him.

He tracked the wraith until he was out of sight, then retreated to his own safe house. He had some planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not dead!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, let me know what you think, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Friday dawned sunny and warm, perfect for the garden party that had been planned for Christa’s birthday. The teenaged volunteers were having a field day with the decorations that had been donated, covering nearly every available surface with streamers, bunting, and flowers, while balloons danced drunkenly above their heads, tied off securely to the backs of chairs. Angelica checked in with her boss, then fled the madness to await Reaper’s arrival. Christ, she hated crowds. She knew that this turnout was only as large as it was because everyone wanted to see if Reaper would actually show.

She found a seat on a shaded wall where she had a good view of the garden and monitor any arriving visitors. She checked over her clipboard, ensuring that the release form only needed Reaper’s signature. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the tree, taking a moment to brace herself. She could put up with the crowd for the day. She had fallen into a light doze when a shadow separated itself and gently tapped her shoulder. She yelped, instinctively swinging out with her clipboard, and smacked Reaper square in the face.

“Stop doing that!” she snapped, heart pounding in her chest.

Reaper finished readjusting his mask and studied her. “No.”

She gaped at him, mouth working soundlessly as she tried to think of a response. Giving up, she huffed out a breath and shoved the clipboard at him. “Fine. Sign here.”

He took it gently, apparently carefully reading the release in its entirety before finally writing “Reaper” in a surprisingly neat hand. After a pause, he scribbled a tiny owl next to it.

She took the form back, raising an eyebrow at him when she saw the owl. He simply shrugged in response.

“You’re a little early. They haven’t brought Christa out yet. You can wait, or go ingratiate yourself with the staff if you want. Christa can walk and dance for short lengths of time, no more than five minutes. You can carry her if you want, but pay attention to the doctors if they tell you to put her down. The rest of the rules are fairly simple: no weapons, no profanity, don’t kill anyone, Christa is your main focus but you are encouraged to interact with the other kids, and no, you are not allowed to tell them what it is like to kill a man.”

He seemed surprised at that. “Kids ask that a lot?”

She rolled her eyes. “All the time.” She shrugged “Kids-”

“Are weird,” he finished with her. He settled himself on the wall next to her, idly twining a shadow around his talons. 

She watched him from the corner of her eye, then shrugged and double-checked the forms. He was humming as he watched his shadow, some vaguely romantic sounding tune that Angelica hadn’t heard before. They sat in companionable almost silence for a while, Reaper humming softly and Angelica listening. She was startled when he spoke.

“You-” He paused, coughing awkwardly. Looking over her shoulder, he studied the garden. “Looks like the birthday girl is here.”

Angelica followed his gaze and stood. “So she is. Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “No. You go first. I’ll show up when it seems appropriate.” 

He released his form before she could reply, coiling into smoke and shadow and whisking off while she glared. Huffing out an annoyed breath, she head back to the garden proper.

As she approached Christa, she heard one of the volunteers softly saying “I’m so sorry, sweetie, but we couldn’t find him.”

Tears welled up in the girl’s eyes and she sobbed softly into a black plush animal she held. Angelica’s jaw tightened as she watched the volunteer quickly retreat to the side of the coordinator and she quickly glanced around, trying to find Reaper’s distinctive shadow.

She squared her shoulders and went over to the child. Christa was quiet, tears running down her face to be soaked into her stuffed animal. It was small and mostly black, but Reaper’s distinctive mask poked out of a black hood. She crouched down to get on the child’s eye level.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angelica saw a shadow dart around the edge of the party, angling her way. “Hey. You know, Reaper’s really dramatic. I bet he’s just waiting for the right moment to show up.” 

Christa’s head slowly lifted. Her eyes were shining, and a slightly hopeful smile was forming. “Really? You think so?”

Angelica stood up, gesturing to the orderly to push her into the center of the gathering. “I do. And I also think-”

She stopped, the orderly a beat behind, as the shadows in front of them seemed to boil. Tendrils snaked out in all directions as the guests and volunteers screamed and backed away. In the center of the writhing smoke, Reaper formed, head back and arms up as he cackled in a manner that strongly reminded Angelica of a cliched movie villain. 

Christa gasped, delighted, as Reaper slowly stalked over to stand before her. He loomed, the shadows dancing around them as the orderly broke and ran. Reaper and Christa ignored him.

“So, you would seek to dance with Death?” Reaper demanded while Angelica took a step back to hide her grin.

Christa gazed up at him, hero worship plain on her face. “Yep! And look!” she said, holding up her plushie for his inspection, “I have a little you!”

Reaper seemed a bit flummoxed at that, so Angelica took a step forward again. “Reaper, this is Christa. She’s turning seven today. And Christa, I told you he wanted to be dramatic.”

Christa giggled at that, and Reaper’s offended “Hey!”. Angelica pushed the chair over to the tables while Reaper paced along side. Once Christa was settled, Reaper sat beside her. Angelica slowly left them alone, discussing his smoke powers, and went to find her boss.

Mr. Anderson was near the exit, whites showing all around his eyes. He was a portly man, short and balding. Angelica had only seen him leave his office twice before, and only for emergencies. He rounded on Angelica as she approached.

“What the ever-loving fuck did you do!?” he whisper-screamed at her once she was close enough.

She stared at him for a beat. “My job.”

“But he wasn’t supposed to actually show up! We were going to set everything up, pretend to wait for him, and then send her to an amusement park! You weren’t supposed to actually find him!”

She caught a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. “Tough. I did.” 

She shoved the release forms into his chest, looking past him to see what moved. There. A man in a visor and a motorcycle jacket was coming this way. Something about the way he moved reminded her of Reaper. And then he pulled the biggest rifle she’d ever seen from behind his back.

Angelica froze. Then her brain kicked into gear, and she realized why he must be here. She narrowed her eyes and started marching to him, hearing Mr. Anderson yelp in fear as she passed.

“No. Oh, no. No no no no no. No! I did not spend three weeks in that shithole for you to ruin this!” The stranger stopped, stunned as she shoved the barrel of the rifle at the ground. “I don’t give two shits what happens to him tomorrow, but right now? Reaper is mine,” she snarled up into his face, “and I will be damned if anything or anyone fucks up this little girl’s birthday!”

“He’s a wanted terrorist,” the man said gruffly, trying to push past.

Angelica reared back and punched him. Or tried to, anyway. The man caught her fist easily and used it to steer her away. 

“And right now, he’s spending time with a dying little girl who would be devastated if he was attacked _on her birthday_ ,” she hissed, furious.

The man stopped short, apparently staring into the garden. Reaper still sat next to Christa, who was still enraptured. There was a flower crown on his hood, matching the one that adorned her. He was, apparently, showing her how to braid another for her doll. The crowd was tentatively starting to move away from the edges of the garden, though there was still a wide gap around Reaper. He suddenly looked up, paused, then flowed over to Christa’s other side. Angelica realized after a moment that she couldn’t see Christa anymore, and that Reaper was shielding her.

Angelica approached the man, more wary this time. “Look. He’s promised to spend time with her. Can you hold off on whatever until after her party’s over and the kids are safe?”

The man didn’t look at her, but he did lower his gun. Angelica sighed in relief. He straightened and turned to look at her. “Name,” he barked.

She blinked. “I’m Angelica Coffey.”

“Why did he agree to this?” 

Angelica sighed. “I don’t know. But he hasn’t hurt me, or Christa. And he’s agreed to do this again if another kid wants to meet him. I don’t think he’s that bad.”

“How will you contact him?” Another bark.

“He gave me a burn phone. I left it at home, though.” She regretted it as soon as she said it. She liked Reaper, and it pained her to think of him fighting the angry man before her.

The man seemed to glare at her, then nodded and stalked off the way he came. Angelica sighed and went back to her charges, feeling for the burn phone in her pocket, knowing it wasn’t there.

——

Reaper caught sight of the damned vigilante approaching the group, and watched Angelica move to intercept him. He was slightly surprised when she tried to deck him, and mentally applauded the gesture. He wraithed to Christa’s other side, deciding to let Angelica deal with 76, but providing cover just in case. _Jackie, you should see her. Beautiful. Form could use some work, but they can’t all be you._ He shook off his melancholy as Christa began lecturing him on boys.  
——

“Boys are gross,” Christa was saying with conviction as Angelica approached. 

“Well, you don’t have to like boys if you don’t want to,” Reaper responded promptly. ”But I’m a boy, does that make me gross, too?”

Christa giggled. “No, you’re Reaper. That’s better than stinky boys!”

Reaper chuckled, turning at Angelica’s approach. He held out another flower crown. “You get one, too.”

Angelica took the crown, carefully placing it on her head. She turned to Christa. “Can I borrow Reaper for a bit? I’ll make sure he comes right back.”

“Kay. I’m gonna go show Mom my crown!” She got up and carefully walked over to where the adults were still cowering.

Angelica led Reaper to a far corner of the garden. “You know that guy?”

Reaper sighed. “Yes. Soldier 76. Vigilante who has it in for me. To be fair, I have it in for him, too.” That last was growled out in a way that made the hair in her neck stand on end.

“Oh. I kinda told him about the burn phone.” She felt her face flush with embarrassment.

“It would have been worse if you hadn’t. 76 is thorough. And he won’t risk innocent lives, so he won’t be hanging around. Although he might follow you home.” He scrubbed a gauntleted hand over his mask. “Call me if he won’t leave. Just leave the line open.”

She stared at him, then asked, “You don’t like him much, do you?”

Reaper snorted and looked away. After a long moment he sighed. “He killed someone I loved,” he said softly. Shaking his head, he walked back toward the party. 

Angelica gaped after him. _Oh, shit. What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, this is my first time updating with my tablet, so I apologize for any potato formatting.
> 
> Second, comments are love! Either here or my tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica kept to the background after that, making sure the volunteers behaved and that Reaper wasn’t overwhelmed by the kids. Apparently, the flower crowns were an invitation to treat him like part of the playground. Angela tried to cover a smile at the villain now, seated on the ground with Christa asleep in his lap while he told an enraptured audience some old fairy story. She laughed at the star-struck look on the kid’s faces as Reaper ended the story and started forward. Reaper glanced her way, then stood, cradling Christa in his arms.

“Apparently, I’m being dismissed,” he told them. He shook his head at the storm of protest that arose. “Sorry. Ms. Coffey did defeat me, and I must obey her wishes.”

He carefully passed Christa off to an orderly, and stroked her hair as she woke from the movement. “Do you have to go?” she asked blearily. Reaper nodded, and Christa shoved her plush in his face. “I want you to have him. He needs a friend, and so do you.”

Reaper solemnly took the proffered doll and bowed as she was carried off. He studied it for a moment, then the ground around him started to boil with shadow and he was gone. Angelica saw that the volunteers were starting the clean-up and decided her part was done.

As she walked to the taxi stand, a shadow detached itself from under a bush and began to flow alongside her. “Thank you. I think they all enjoyed it, and Christa will be talking about this for months, at least.”

She heard Reaper chuckle, seemingly right next to her ear. “And what thanks will you give me?” he purred.

She shot an elbow back into the shadow, but met no resistance. She huffed as Reaper laughed. “A formal letter of thanks and a check will be sent your way on behalf of the organization. And since we have no postal address for you, it will be hand delivered at your convenience.”

“Oh?” he asked archly as a tendril of shadow loosely wrapped around her waist. She swatted at it, irritated.

“I’ll have the letter in a week. Try to behave until then.” The tendril tightened then swiftly withdrew. “What’s gotten into you?”

The only response was a rushing noise as the shadows retreated.

Angelica stared after them for a moment, then shook her head and continued to the taxi stand, digging out her phone. She dialed from memory, and she waited as it rang.

“Hey, I’m busy. Leave a message.”

She waited for the beep, then said, “Brad. I might be running a bit late, so go ahead and I’ll catch up. See you as close to eight as I can! Love you.” 

She hung up and climbed into the first available cab, giving directions to her apartment.

————————————————

She let herself into her apartment, dropping her keys and briefcase by the door as she kicked off her shoes. She was halfway to the couch when she realized she wasn’t alone.

Soldier 76 studied her from the couch, a new phone on the coffee table in front of him.

“How did you find him?”

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment? How did you know where I live?” she asked, a shiver of fear sliding down her spine. 76 was between her and the drawer she had thrown Reaper’s burn phone, and his big gun was easily in reach. He could shoot her before she reached her briefcase and other cell phones. 

“Answer the question. How did you find Reaper?”

“Like hell I will! You broke into my apartment and start interrogating me? What-”

She broke off as black smoke boiled in through the window. Reaper solidified between them as 76 brought up the rifle.

“Get out,” he snarled, smoke shielding Angelica from view.

“I figured you’d show up,” 76 growled.

“She’s a civilian. You used to care about those. Or were you just pretending?” Reaper’s shadows were nudging her toward her bedroom door.

She heard the soldier growl again, then the sound of boots thumping toward the door. Reaper was still until the door slammed, then he turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“You OK?” he asked, looking her over. She nodded. “Good. I’ll go deal with him. Stay here. Call the cops in 20 minutes if I don’t come back before then, or if you hear shooting.”

He strode out after the soldier, boots thudding rhythmically down the hallway. She stumbled over to her bag, grabbing her phones. She paused and pulled the phone Reaper had given her out of her desk. She heard a noise coming from her window, and went to look.

She could see the soldier pacing back and forth, while Reaper lounged against the wall opposite. Setting the phones on the table, she slowly slid the window open to try and hear better.

“-trust you.” 76 was snarling.

“You-” Reaper abruptly stood straight. “You were Overwatch. Of course.” He huffed a laugh and leaned back against the wall. 

“And you’ve been killing former agents.”

“Only the corrupt ones.” Reaper sounded almost bored, playing with a shadow and apparently ignoring the visor glaring red at his direction. “Or have you bothered to research those I killed in your trespasses against our former employers?”

The soldier jerked back as if struck. “You were Overwatch?” he asked, dazed.

“Blackwatch. But I saw what was coming and knew that the players would make sure no one would listen.” He sighed, and his mask tilted up as if he saw her. “But, as you just said, you have no reason to trust me. However, I do believe we both need to apologize to our fine hostess. She has been nothing but civil to us, and deserves the same.”

76 grunted. “She’s working for Talon. They don’t deserve respect.”

“Civilian. I looked her up after she tracked me down for the Shooting Star group. No military history, no illegal dealings, until us, no ties to any organization except Shooting Star. Not even a traffic ticket.”

76 squared his shoulders. “If you’re lying…”

Reaper waved a hand dismissively as he walked to the door. “You’ll kill her first, then come after me. Overwatch never was that original.”

The soldier grunted and followed the masked man into the building.

Angelica met them at the door. “You left this,” she said, handing the phone to 76.

“Keep it. It’s a burn phone. Call me if this one,” he elbowed Reaper, who flowed into smoke and solidified next to the couch “needs to be dealt with.”

He strode to the living area and sat in the chair opposite Reaper.

“Okay.” Carefully, Angelica followed the men and perched on the love seat between them. “So, are we talking now?”

Reaper moved to lie on the couch, boots hanging off the armrest while he crossed his hands behind his head. “Yep. Although, I had wondered how you found me, too.”

“Pure, dumb, luck. Honestly, I was mostly going through the motions.”

76 made a sound that might have been a laugh. She smiled at him, then jumped as her work phone rang. She turned and snatched it up.

“Angelica Coffey, how may I make your dream come true?” she swatted at the men as they snorted and walked over to the window as her boss started talking.

“You have created a problem, Ms. Coffey, and I expect you to fix it!” he yelled, his panic evident.

“Slow down. What problem?” Angelica patted the air soothingly, then dropped her hand when she remembered he couldn’t see her.

“There is a girl, Maggie Cox, and she’s asking for us to get that vigilante, what’s his name, with the jacket-”

“Soldier 76?” she asked, glancing his way and failing to suppress a smile.

“Yes! She wants to learn how to shoot a gun. Now you get to go find this vigilante and get him to agree! You have three days!”

“Al-” she stopped as the call was dropped.

“What was that about?” the vigilante in question was half out of his seat, holding his rifle. He looked ready to attack at an instant’s notice.

“Apparently, I need to find you. Feel like teaching a kid how to shoot a gun?” She smiled brightly at him while Reaper began laughing. Angelica threw a pillow at him. He started sputtering indignantly while she still smiled hopefully at 76. 

He pointed at her and turned to Reaper. “I don’t trust that smile.”

Reaper snorted. “You shouldn’t. She would have been an excellent agent in Blackwatch.”

“So are you going to agree, or do I need to yell at you, too?” she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

76 heaved the pulse rifle onto his shoulder with a sigh. “When and where?”

Angelica crossed to her desk and checked her e-mails. “He hasn’t sent me anything yet. Give me your number, and I’ll call you.”

“Here.” He tossed the phone he’d left on the table at her and she caught it awkwardly. She placed it on her desk, next to Reaper’s. 

“If someone else tries to give me another phone, I’m going to punch them.”

“Can I watch?”

Reaper and 76 seemed to glare at each other through their masks when they realized they had spoken at the same time.

“Oh, stop, both of you. Now leave. I need to get ready.” She made shooing motions toward the door when they turned to look at her.

“Ready for what?” Reaper wanted to know.

“My life doesn’t revolve around my work. I have a date. Now leave, or I’m gonna be late.”

After several more threats, and smacking Reaper with a pillow a few more times, the mercenaries left. Reaper stopped in the doorway to bow over her hand “in thanks for a lovely evening”. She could have sworn he was trying to kiss her hand when he did it.

Smiling to herself, she started getting ready for her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're moving right along. Like I said, I didn't make any massive changes until Chapter 6, so if you've read the first iteration, you know most of what's coming.
> 
> For the next three chapters.
> 
> Comments are love, and come scream at me on tumblr! Same username and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica got out of the taxi and hurried into the restaurant.

“How may I help you this evening?” the host greeted her with a smile. 

“Oh, I’m meeting someone.” She glanced around the dining room and saw Brad. “And there he is!” She waved and headed over.

As she approached, she could see the remains of his meal scattered on the table, along with half a bottle of wine. 

“I didn’t think I was running that late,” she joked, taking the chair opposite him.

“Oh, right. Yeah, I moved the reservation. Didn’t I tell you?” He pulled out his phone and started playing with it.

“Oh. I must not have gotten that text, sorry. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting that long?”

He rolled his eyes. “Only an hour and a half.” He looked down when his phone buzzed. “Hell. That’s work. I gotta go in, you can cover me, yeah?”

He was already gone when she let out a faint “sure”.

She placed an order to go with her very sympathetic waitress and paid the bill as her order arrived. She started walking home, fuming. Finally, she pulled out her phone and dialed the first saved number. Once the call connected, she began ranting.

“I cannot believe this! It’s supposed to be our anniversary, and he just walked out of the restaurant! He apparently changed the time of the reservation and didn’t even bother to tell me! He was there for an hour and a half, didn’t even try to call me, and then stuck me with the bill! And he had the gall to order a three hundred dollar bottle of wine, and a lobster, and some thirty dollar appetizer! That asshole. I can’t-”

She broke off as Reaper’s rich laugh came over the line. “Would you like me to kill him?”

She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Ah. Wrong phone. Sorry.”

“Not a problem. The offer still stands, however.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t want you to kill my boyfriend.”

Reaper hummed thoughtfully. “Let me know when you change your mind,” he said, then ended the call.

Angelica resolved to get very drunk tonight.

— 

She woke abruptly and wished a painful death on whoever was leaning on her door buzzer. She opened the door, prepared to give the person on the other side a piece of her mind. 

“Hi! Reaps said you’d need some help!”

Angelica stared at the woman at the door. She was very… purple.

“Wait. I’m still half asleep. Who said I needed help?”

The woman slid into the apartment as she answered. “Reaper. You know, tall, dark, and broody with no sense of humor?” She plopped in front of Angelica’s computer and began playing around. “He wants me to beef up your computer security so you can keep classified stuff classified. I already promised him that I wouldn’t look. I mean, come on, what would be the fun in that?” 

Angelica slowly closed the door, watching the invader warily. “And you are…?” 

“Oh! Sorry, got excited. I’m Sombra! Work with Reaps a lot, fun to mess with him.” She spun around in the desk chair to meet Angelica’s eye. “He likes you, you know.”

“What?” Angelica felt like she was several steps behind in this conversation.

“He likes you. He went to play with kids, and I love that floral crown, I’m gonna tease him about it for years! If he didn’t, he’d just have shot you and called it a day. What did you do?” Sombra hunched forward like she was listening to a secret.

“Well, I yelled at him in a dingy bar. And I hit him with a clipboard. And accidentally vented about my flaky boyfriend to him.” She decided that she definitely deserved the coffee now.

As she grabbed a mug out of the cabinet, she asked if Sombra wanted any.

“Nah. You don’t have the kind I like. How do you ‘accidentally’ vent at someone?”

As she doctored her coffee, she explained what had happened the night before.

“Oh, that reminds me, here!” Sombra tossed another phone at Angelica. She let it land on the couch next to her. 

“Five phones. Goody,” she said dryly as she sipped her coffee.

Sombra laughed. “Eh. Give me a week, and I’ll get you a secure phone. Then just add everyone’s numbers and wipe the old ones.”

“Thank you.” 

Sombra laughed at the relief in her voice, then cocked her head as a voice came in through her earbud.

“Ah. El jefe has a job for me. Gotta run! I’ll drop off the secure phone in a few days! Adios!” She waggled her fingers, and teleported out.

Angelica shook her head and checked her computer. She didn’t notice anything different, but she didn’t really know what to look for. She brought up her e-mail and saw a message from her boss detailing the shooting range trip for 76. She smiled as she retrieved his burn phone. She liked him, despite their first few encounters.

“What.”

“Nice to talk to you again, 76. I have the address for you.” She gave it, and continued. “Maggie will meet you there this Tuesday. That range hosts lessons for minors then, so there will be police present.”

76 grunted. “Won’t be an issue. No warrants out for me in the US.”

She smiled. “I’ll still call and give the precinct a heads-up. I don’t want you getting arrested or killed over a misunderstanding.”

She hung up and e-mailed her boss, reassuring him that 76 would be there. Then she called the captain of the precinct that ran the lessons to keep him informed.

— 

A few days had passed, and Angelica had spent them arranging for the usual celebrity meetings and visits to Disney World when another difficult request came through. A young teen, Stephen, wanted to meet the Overwatch agent Winston. It would be a sit-down conversation as Stephen was older and only wanted to talk to the gorilla.

Angelica did a quick search to see if she could discover his last known location. He seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth after the Zurich base was destroyed. She sat back and considered her options. After a brief internal debate, she called 76.

“I don’t suppose you know Winston? The gorilla in Overwatch?” she asked after 76 answered.

“Was just contacted by him, actually. Idiot is trying to bring back Overwatch. Why? Kid want to see him?”

“Yes, and I can’t find anything on him.”

There was a faint breath that could have been laughter. “One sec.” The sounds through the receiver grew fainter, like he had lowered his phone. Distantly, Angelica could hear him talking with another person.

“Um, hello?” An unfamiliar voice came on the line.

“Winston? My name is Angelica Coffey-”

“Yes, 76 said there was a child who wanted to speak with me?” Winston sounded delighted.

“Well, he’s a teenager, but he was always interested in science. My application says he wants to debate the findings in one of your papers.”

Winston laughed at that, and took down the information. Angelica hung up, a smile on her face as she entered Winston’s information in the database.

Her phone chimed her text alert. Surprised, she picked it up and read the message.

_-R said you were ditched on your date. If you need to talk, I’ll listen._

She smiled and sent a reply. _-I didn’t know you were actually talking to each other._

_-We’re not. He just mentioned it in a fight._

_-Changing the subject, I’m assuming I can get in touch with Overwatch through you?_

_-Yes. I’ll get you a list of agents._

_-Thanks, 76_

She saw the icon that signified that he was typing, but he didn’t send a reply. She shrugged and continued going through her assignments. None were too difficult to fill, and she spent a bit of time coordinating with other handlers. Finally, she stretched and grabbed Reaper’s phone.

_-Hey, can I ask you something?_

There was a brief pause, then a reply came through. _-Depends._

_-Why did you tell 76 about my date flaking out? You two don’t seem that close._

There was a long pause, and the indicator started and stopped a few times before the message sent.

_-76 is capable of taking care of you, if something should happen. Besides, I like being able to rub his face in the fact you like me best._

She laughed at that.

_-Don’t be an ass._

She set the phone down, then considered bothering Sombra about the phone she’d promised, but decided to wait. She didn’t want to upset any of her new contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many changes here, tbh.
> 
> Comments are love!


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Angelica decided to surprise Brad with dinner on her way home. She walked up to his apartment and let herself in. She heard sounds coming from the hall, and chalked it up to Brad watching a movie. The living room was a mess, she noticed, and she began straightening it up. She picked up some of his clothes that were scattered around then froze. She stared at the item she had just picked up, uncomprehending. 

A thong. A tiny, lacy, black thong. One side was torn in two, as if someone had torn it off. It wasn’t anything she had seen before. As she stared at the scrap of lace in shock, she recognized the sounds coming in from the back bedroom. A fairly rhythmic thumping sound. A woman moaning.

Angelica looked at the thong in her hand and dropped it, pulling out a phone. She dialed the first number.

“Hey, Sarah, I’m at Brad’s. Can you come get me?” she asked, voice choked behind unshed tears.

“Who the hell is Brad? Give me the address, I’ll be right there.” 76’s gruff voice came over the line.

“No, it’s… no. Goodbye.” She choked down a sob as she pulled out her personal phone. She punched in Sarah’s number and pressed send.

She heard Sarah’s distinctive ringtone burst out from between the couch cushions.

Angelica stared at it in shock. Hanging up her phone, she turned and left the apartment. Pulling out the phone Reaper gave her, she dialed. She sighed and hung up before the call connected. She started walking back to her apartment with her head down, lost in thought. She didn’t notice several security cameras turning to follow her. 

A mile away from her apartment, a car pulled up next to her and the door popped open. “Get in.” 

She stared blankly at Reaper’s distinctive mask as he repeated himself. “Get in.”

She climbed into the car as Reaper poured himself into the back seat. She was mildly unsurprised to see 76 in the driver’s seat. As she settled herself in the passengers seat, 76 pulled back into the flow of traffic.

She stared blankly out the windshield as 76 guided the car into a parking lot. She got out, with Reaper flowing out behind her. She heard 76 exit the car as Reaper gently grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at him, confused.

“The offer still stands.”

That was all it took. She sobbed and lunged forward, hugging Reaper like a lifeline. He held her while she sobbed brokenly. After a brief moment, she felt 76 awkwardly patting her shoulder. She didn’t know how long she stood there, but neither man made any effort to move away. Finally, she pulled away, wiping her face. Wordlessly, 76 handed her a travel pack of tissues. She mumbled a thanks and started cleaning herself up.

“Sorry. I-” 76 held up a hand. 

“Don’t. You deserve better, but there’s nothing wrong with mourning what you lost.”

Reaper snorted. “Easy for you to say. She didn’t soak your leather coat.” Since he was still smoothing a hand over her hair, she decided he was just being an ass for the sake of being an ass.

“I-” She took a breath. “I don’t want to go back, but I still have some things over at his place. Could you…?”

Reaper stared at her a moment, then burst out laughing. “Oh, yes, please! Scorned lover sends a mercenary and a vigilante to retrieve lost possessions. That is beautiful!”

“Reaper.” 76 turned, looking poised to fight.

Reaper flapped a hand airily in the other’s direction. “I’m not going to do anything.” Then he shifted, and seemed to grow more threatening. “But Brad doesn’t need to know that, does he?” he growled.

“Don’t hurt them, though. Please?” Angelica asked.

Reaper let out a dramatic sigh. “Oh, fine. But I don’t promise not to terrorize them.” He sulked back over to the car and leaned against the passenger side door, looking for all the world like a broody teenager.

76 watched him pass, then studied Angelica’s face. “Are you going to be OK?”

“Maybe. I’m going to order a pizza and watch bad movies tonight. I’ll deal with tomorrow tomorrow.” She shrugged under his scrutiny and looked around. She was a block from her apartment. She turned back to 76, “Since both of you know where I live, just drop off my stuff later, OK?”

76 nodded, and she started her walk home. She felt a vindictive thrill at what Brad and Sarah were going to experience, and almost wished she was going with Reaper and 76. Almost.

In the car, Reaper turned to 76. “So. Are we going in in tandem, or one at a time?”

The soldier grunted. “Tandem. If either of them had a brain-”

“If either of them had a brain, they wouldn’t have played her like that.”

76 gave a half-laugh and pulled over. “You take the window, like at Angelica’s apartment. I’ll go through the front.”

Reaper nodded and wraithed over to the apartment window. He watched 76 approach the building and shifted his attention to the couple in the apartment. They were lying twined around each other, talking, while Brad ran his fingers through Sarah’s hair. Reaper curled his lip watching them.

He heard the front door of the apartment open and saw 76 signal to him. Grinning maliciously behind the mask, he flowed into the room, knocking a lampshade off as he moved to the far side of the bed. 76 approached the near side as Sarah began screaming.

“Shut up.” 76 growled as he threw a dress at her. “Angelica wants her belongings. Point them out.”

“We could just kill them and take what we think is hers.” Reaper purred. The two on the bed yelped and drew closer together.

“How- how do you know Angelica?” Brad stuttered, clutching the sheet to his chest like a shield.

76 snorted while Reaper laughed. “Don’t you listen to her talk about her job? You should have.”

76 twitched a hand in a sign meaning “stop”. Reaper sent the acknowledgment in return.

“Where are her belongings?” 76 growled again. “You won’t enjoy it if I have to ask again.”

Sarah had finished wiggling into the dress and turned to 76. “I’ll show you.”

76 shot Reaper a look and followed her out of the room. Reaper began to laugh as the door swung closed behind them. He took a step toward the bed and Brad began screaming.

76 looked at the bedroom door, then shrugged and continued collecting the books that Sarah pointed out. 76 set the box by the door while Sarah retrieved her phone from between the cushions. She paled as she saw the missed call.

“She was here, wasn’t she.” It wasn’t a question.

76 glanced at her. “Don’t try to contact her. What you did was unforgivable. If she contacts you, that’s her choice. But you don’t get to ask.” He picked up a small statuette of a stretching cat and added it to the box.

Reaper sauntered out of the bedroom with a pillowcase bulging with items. He nodded at Sarah as he walked to the front door. 76 picked up the box and followed the mercenary out of the apartment. Once back in the car, 76 addressed Reaper.

“What did you do to him?”

Reaper chuckled and knit his fingers behind his head. “Gagged him with his underwear and left him hog-tied with his sheets. There’s a knife on the nightstand if she wants to cut him free. Otherwise, the window is open. I’m sure someone will see him.”

76 grunted in approval. “Reminds me of someone I served with.” He studied the mercenary out of the corner of his eye. “He was a pain in my ass, too.”

“I like him already. What happened to him?”

The leather of 76’s gloves creaked as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “We were betrayed. He died. I almost did.” He sighed. “He deserved better.”

Reaper forced himself to stay relaxed as he listened to the soldier. He coughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry. No one deserves that.”

“That why you were so gung-ho to do this?”

“Almost. I like Angelica. Not many civilians get into my face and yell at me.”

76 chuckled. “She tried to deck me. Guess she’s nicer when she needs something.” He looked sidelong at the mercenary as he stopped at a light. “If you hurt her, I won’t rest until you’re dead,” he said mildly, an observation more than a threat.

Reaper chuckled. “Likewise.” 

The two men didn’t talk the rest of the way. 76 stopped at a small convenience store and returned with a case of beer and a small plastic bag a few minutes later.

As the car drifted to a halt in front of Angelica’s apartment complex, Reaper wraithed out the car and checked Angelica’s window. After he saw movement, he ghosted down the side of the building and back to the car. He grabbed the box that 76 shoved at him and led the way up to the apartment. The vigilante hefted up the pillowcase and his purchases and followed.

“Thought you were going to shirk,” 76 muttered.

“And leave you to play white knight with our lady fair? Never.” Balancing the box between his hip and the wall, Reaper carefully knocked on Angelica’s apartment door.

The door opened quickly, revealing the tear-stained face of the organizer. 

“Oh. You didn’t have to come tonight,” she remarked as she stepped back, letting the two men enter the apartment.

“Do you know, it was more fun this way?” Reaper teased lightly as he made the way past her to set the box on the coffee table.

“You’re just happy because you made him piss himself,” 76 replied as he followed.

Reaper preened as Angelica gave a soft chuckle. “Really?”

“I also left him hog-tied naked on the bed.”

Angelica shook her head and turned to 76. He had set the case on her kitchen counter.

“Oh, you really didn’t need to do that…” she trailed off as he handed her a pint of ice cream. She took it, mutely. “Um… Can you stay tonight? Both of you? I don’t- don’t really have anyone I can call. Normally, I’d ask Sara to come over….” She trailed off, looking lost.

76 gave her a one-armed hug. “We’ll stay until you kick us out, alright?”

Reaper moved the couch around so that the three could watch the TV comfortably while 76 placed an order for more pizza.

Angelica cut out the lights and sat with her ice cream while Reaper and 76 settled in on either side. She had picked the latest summer blockbuster, big on explosions and fight scenes but low on plot. She ate in silence as the two men relaxed. 76 left at some point to collect the pizza, and came back with plates and napkins. The two men considered each other, then carefully shifted so neither could see the other’s face. Slowly, the two took off their masks, keeping them close to hand.

Angelica pretended not to notice, but couldn’t really help it. What she could see in the glow from the movie revealed two very attractive men in profile, though they bore some impressive scars. She shifted so she was leaning on Reaper and tucked her feet up next to 76, who grabbed them and rested them on his lap. She felt herself drifting, both from the emotional exhaustion of the day and the realization that, dangerous as they were, she trusted these men implicitly. 

During a lull in the action, Angelica asked, “How did you find me?”

“We followed you home, remember?” Reaper’s quick reply was heavily laced with sarcasm.

She pushed herself up. “No, I mean today. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision on my part to visit Brad, and I didn’t tell 76 where I was. How did you two find me?”

76 sighed. “You called while we were fighting. Something was up, so I told that asshole.” He gestured at Reaper, who continued.

“I had Sombra trace your call and track you with security cameras as you walked.”

“But why? I’m not anyone important. I just try to help sick kids.” She was bewildered.

“Well,” 76 replaced his mask and shifted uncomfortably. “You remind me of someone.”

“Likewise. And someone who I’d rather not forget.” Reaper ran a gauntleted hand down her hair as he replaced his own mask. “Besides, you’re the only civilian who has contacts in both Talon and Overwatch. That’s hardly unimportant.”

“I guess.” She got up and headed to her room. “I’m gonna go pass out. Please don’t kill each other, and you can throw the rest of the pizza in the fridge. The couch is a foldout, and there’s a cot in the closet if you want to stay the night.”

As the door closed, the men exchanged a look. “I’ll take first watch. You look deader than me, old man.” Reaper didn’t wait for a reply, just wraithed out the window and up to the roof.

76 sighed and began cleaning up. 

Reaper paced along the roof, thoughts racing. _No. It can’t-_ He _can’t- Fuck._ He considered the conversation they had had in the car, little things the soldier had said to the organizer. _Jack_. He flinched away from the memories of the explosion. The fire and smoke. The blood. The last, desperate gasps of air. The screams. 

The funeral. 

_Jack. Oh, God, Jack. What are we doing?_

Back in the apartment, 76 lay on the foldout and studied the ceiling. He let himself relax, to spend a few moments not being a soldier, to just be himself. It was easier, here. With her.

He jerked his thoughts away from that line of thought. He didn’t deserve happiness. He didn’t deserve _her_. He was still repenting. He would always be repenting.

_Gabe. What am I doing here?_ He could practically see the look Gabriel would be giving him, a mix of irritation and annoyance, with an undercurrent of affection, love.

_Stop beating yourself up, Jackie._ Gabe would approve of Angelica, 76 knew that much. She had his sense of humor, and the same tenacity when she was doing what she thought was right. He knew Gabe would want to see him happy, but he couldn’t. Not when those who had killed him still walked free.

Especially since he was becoming friendly with his killer.

His thoughts kept him from true sleep, but he had fallen into a light doze when Reaper returned to trade shifts. He was too distracted by his memories to notice how the mercenary studied him.

After the soldier left, Gabe dropped onto the foldout. The sheets and pillow still smelled faintly of the detergent she used, and fainter still of Jack. Gabe tore his mask off to better smell it and felt a smile come to his face at the memories that arose. Sleepy mornings when they both had leave. Lying curled around each other and planning for the future. The almost surprised look Jack always got when Gabe kissed him.

He rolled over and studied the closed bedroom door. He sighed as he thought about the woman inside. She was brave, certainly, though she couldn’t see it. He had come to admire her in the short time he knew her. She stood by her convictions and duty. He chuckled, remembering her face when he had dragged her to the rooftop on their first meeting. He’d almost thought she would drag him to the hospital by his earlobe if he’d refused. Truthfully, he wouldn’t put it past her.

He sighed and dropped flat on the mattress. _Damn. What am I going to do?_

The next morning, Reaper and 76 worked in silence putting the living area back to order. Angelica emerged as they finished, bleary-eyed and half asleep. Reaper was slightly disappointed to note that she was wearing flannel pants as well as the over-large shirt.

“Oh. I’d thought you would have left by now. Coffee?” She paused, holding one coffee mug as she turned to look at her guests. 76’s ears were starting to turn red as he stared at the slight bit of skin exposed by her action. Reaper noticed, and decided to shamelessly enjoy the show.

“No. I need to get back. Winston was expecting me back last night.” The soldier’s voice was gruffer than usual as he made himself tear his gaze away and head for the door.

“Bye, then. I’ll call you if anything else comes up. And 76?” He turned to meet her earnest stare. “Thank you. For everything. I know we didn’t start out on the best footing, but thanks for being there for me. It means a lot. And, hey, my couch is open anytime you need it.”

He nodded and stalked out, carefully shutting the door behind himself.

“Well, that was pretty,” Reaper commented wryly. 

She glared at him over the rim of her mug. “Stop bitching. You have couch privileges, too.”

The wraith grinned under his mask, but couldn’t help feeling a little petty. “So why does he get the heartfelt thanks?”

She sighed. “One: he was leaving, and you’re still here. Two: You have been flirting almost non-stop since you agreed to do this. He’s more distant. And three: You would just turn up anyway, without the invite. You’re like a cat that way.”

He stifled a laugh at that. “True. Although…” he paused to judge her reaction. “I think you’re attracted to your soldier.”

She blushed crimson. It was actually adorable, Reaper thought.

She glared at him, even as she tried to fight down a smile. “OK, wise-ass, I just got out of a shitty relationship. I’m not looking for a rebound. And since when are you OK with him?”

“I-” he stopped. “You’re right. You just lost a relationship, and I shouldn’t tease you about it. I’m sorry.”

She blinked, surprised. “Thanks, Reaper. And it’s OK. I need a bit of normalcy right now. And thanks for not killing him.”

“Your ex or that damned vigilante?” he growled, mostly to make her smile.

“Both. But mostly 76. Brad can choke.” She settled in front of her computer as Reaper laughed.

As he prepared to leave, Angelica held out a hand. “Hey, can you get in touch with Widowmaker?”

He jerked, surprised. “Yes, but I don’t think she’d play nice with the kiddies.”

“Can you try? Little girl, Elisa. She really wants to meet Widowmaker.” She tried to study his face, but the mask wasn’t revealing anything.

Finally he sighed. “Give me her file. I’ll see what I can do.”

As the paperwork printed, Angelica reached out to grab his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she smiled up at him. “Thanks again. You know, I don’t think you’re as bad as everyone seems to think.”

She grabbed the papers and placed them in a folder as he stared, floored. He took the folder when she handed it off and nearly jumped when she places a swift kiss to the side of his mask.

He wraithed out of her window and paused on the street. Looking back up at her window, he pressed a hand to the place she’d kissed.

_Well, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! And the boys being dense. Poor guys. It's so much fun to mess with them. They'll get better, though.
> 
> Comments are love! Tell your friends, I need the validation!


	6. Chapter 6

Reaper studied the file as he traveled to the meeting site. He cursed Talon, again, for what they had done to her. Amélie would have adored the request, to spend the day with a girl, young woman really, in a ballet studio, discussing theory, dancers, and showing off just a bit. But Talon had altered her, made her an emotionless weapon in their service.

He would find a way to get her back.

He found her waiting on the cafe rooftop, gazing out over the Paris skyline. Without turning around, she spoke.

“Talon has no new missions planned. The vigilante has made no new moves in weeks. The newly reformed Overwatch has done nothing of note. Why did you ask to meet me?”

“Call it a… personal favor,” he purred as he approached.

She turned to face him at that, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised. “Oh?”

He handed her the file. “Cooperating with Shooting Star puts us in a better light. It will make it harder to turn against us if we are looked upon favorably by the general public.”

She hummed thoughtfully as she studied the file. “And this… Angelica. She has a secure point of contact?”

“Sombra encrypted the phone and her personal computer. She won’t betray us, not if we abide by her rules.”

Widowmaker scoffed. “And what ‘rules’ are those?”

“Don't hurt the kids. Don't drag the kids into our fights. Listen to the doctors about the kids health and abilities.” He chuckled softly. “Don't tell them what it's like to kill a man.”

She raised an eyebrow at that last, but didn't comment. She was silent as she studied the file in greater depth. Reaper stood in silence as he watched her, and resisted the urge to jump when she broke the silence.

“I will do it. The contact information here is correct?”

He nodded, and she launched a grappling hook to the next roof, disappearing into the night. He knew that she would make contact and abide by Angelica’s rules. There was enough of Amélie left that this would help her. He hoped.

Unsettled, he wraithed over the rooftops until he approached a large hospital. Cautiously, he flowed down the wall and into a private room. An anonymous donor was paying for the highest care here, and Gabriel wanted to be sure he was getting his money’s worth.

He stood by the bed in the gloom, studying the face in the light filtering in from the hall. He sighed heavily and dropped into the chair next to the bed, peeling the mask off.

“I need advice. Jack’s still alive. You remember that asshole, 76? Yeah. That’s Jackie. Honestly, I should have recognized that stupid haircut.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I was an idiot. I can’t take Talon out on my own. I need Jack, need Overwatch. I just…”

He paused as a nurse passed the room. 

“Too many people believe the bad press, believe that Reaper is the truth. And I shackled myself to Talon.” He snarled to himself, then shook his head. “I can use Angelica, get her to talk to Jack. I need to get Sombra and Amélie clear, though.”

He gazed into the middle distance, letting the beeps and hums wash over him. Finally, he stood and patted the hand lying on top of the sheets.

“Don’t worry, Gérard. I’ll take care of your wife until you get back.”

——————————-

Angelica heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back on the door as it closed. Widowmaker was intimidating in person, watching everyone like a hawk and never revealing anything. But Elisa was thrilled to meet the assassin, and the two had spent the whole day in the ballet studio, Elisa chattering like a magpie while Widowmaker listened. In the afternoon, however, something seemed to have changed with the assassin, and she actually giggled a few times as she displayed some moves.

Angelica thought that was slightly more terrifying than when she was silently watching.

She sighed, pushing off the door. She dropped her briefcase and kicked off her shoes as she padded into her kitchenette. She caught a glimpse of motion out of the corner of her eye coming from the window.

“Didn’t think you’d stake your claim on my couch quite so quickly, Reaper,” she called as she pulled the leftover pizza out of the fridge.

“Where-no-this isn’t-something’s not right-Gérard?” Angelica turned when she heard Widowmaker start speaking, and jumped when the assassin collapsed.

“Oh, shit,” Angelica hurried over, carefully checking the other woman over. She couldn’t see any injury, and gently heaved her onto the couch. Retreating a safer distance, she pulled out the phone Reaper had given her.

“Miss me?” he purred once the call connected.

“Widowmaker just passed out in my apartment. She was asking for a Gérard. What the hell is going on?” She could hear her voice rising in panic, but couldn’t control it.

“Five minutes. Have your window open.” The phone died and she looked down on it. She thought about calling 76 as well, but decided against it. Nothing had happened, and she would wait for Reaper to handle it.

Taking a breath, she tried to calm herself down. Widowmaker hadn’t done anything, just startled her. She returned to her kitchen to reheat some pizza, Reaper’s phone tucked into her pocket.

True to his word, Reaper flowed into her apartment within five minutes. He shot a brief glance her way, then, satisfied she was unharmed, he knelt by Widowmaker’s side.

“Amélie? Can you hear me?” Angelica could hear tenderness in his tone, and wondered at it. She hadn’t thought he’d really cared about anyone.

“Amélie? Am-” he broke off as she stirred.

“Gabriel? What-? What’s happened? Where are we?” Widowmaker sat up, slowly, pressing a hand to her temple.

Reaper made soothing sounds and helped her to her feet. “It’s alright. Come with me, we need to talk.”

He helped her out the door of the apartment and Angelica followed as far as the door, closing it quietly. Her curiosity was eating her alive, but she felt that intruding now wouldn’t be good for anyone. She tidied up, pizza forgotten in the microwave, and tried to piece things together. She’d remembered her dinner and was eating when she got a text from Reaper.

- _Thank you for getting me. Things might get worse because of this. I’ll get you the key to a safe house. If anyone starts asking you questions, go there. And don’t argue. You don’t need to be a part of this._

She studied what he sent, and felt a small thrill he does care about me! but pushed it down. She was in some danger and she didn’t know what to do, other than trust the highly wanted mercenary. She laughed a bit at her situation and sent a reply to Reaper.

- _I’m going to tell 76._

Almost immediately, she got a reply. 

- _Fine. Tell him it’s safe house Sigma312BW._

She crinkled her brow in confusion, then shrugged and pulled out the soldier’s phone.

- _Hey, something weird happened with Widowmaker. Reaper has her, and said that I might need to use one of his safe houses. He said it was Sigma312BW. Do you know what he meant?_

She sent the message then began cleaning up. She was packing some clothes into a duffle bag when the soldier came in through her still open window.

“That’s exactly what he called it? Safe house Sigma312BW?” he demanded without preamble.

“Yes, but he didn’t explain-”

He cut her off. “What happened before that?” he barked.

“Widowmaker broke into my apartment, asked for someone called Gérard and fainted. I called Reaper. When he got here he called her Amélie. He took her somewhere and said things might get worse, and if anyone started asking me questions, I should move to a safe house he was going to show me.” She shivered a bit at the intensity of his focus and swallowed. “Is something wrong?” she asked, softly.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. Come on, I’ll help you pack a go-bag.”

He seemed pleased with what she had already started, and showed her how to pack more efficiently. She set the bag close to the door and bid him a good night, and went to change for bed.

He considered pulling out the couch, but waited until he was sure the mercenary wouldn’t return. He sat and began cleaning his pulse rifle and sidearm.

Several hours later, after Angelica had fallen asleep, the black mist that signaled Reaper’s arrival began pouring through the cracked open window. The soldier looked up, then nonchalantly began reassembling the big gun.

“Captain Lacroix. I bought it, you know, about your wife. How long have you been working with them?”

Gabriel stopped, stunned. “Really? You think I’m Gérard? Damn, Jackie, you never used to be this dense. What happened?” He walked around to drop on the loveseat facing Jack, pulling off his mask in the process.

Jack froze. “Gabi?” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first big change in the re-write. Yep, I'm going there.
> 
> And, yeah, these first few chapters are mostly copy/pasted from the first version, with some minor editing, but we're headed into whole new territory now!
> 
> Comments are love!


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe stared at Jack, wishing the other man would remove his mask. He hadn’t moved since Gabe had taken his own mask off, and Gabe was starting to get uncomfortable under his former lover’s gaze.

Finally, Jack seemed to come back to himself. He removed his visor, placing it carefully next to the half-assembled pulse rifle. Without taking his eyes from Gabe, he circled the coffee table. Gabe slowly rose, eyes devouring the first glimpse of Jack’s face since the explosion. There were more scars than he remembered, relics of the explosion, but his eyes were the same intense blue. His face was leaner, too. Gabe flashed a grin. He had gained his own scars from the explosion, and worse, but the nanites could smooth them out when he concentrated.

“Jackie, I-” the fist to his jaw was swift and merciless. He staggered a step back, reaching up to feel his face. “Jesus fucking Christ, Jack!”

“Six years. You bastard, I mourned you six damn years! And you act like it was nothing!” Jack hissed, blue eyes bright with barely restrained fury.

“And I didn’t? Christ, Jack, I only figured out you were you a week ago, after that shit with Angelica’s ex! I was trying to figure out how to fucking tell you!” Gabe felt the nanites repair the broken jaw and tried not to flinch. He could still pass for human if he focused, but healing was never pretty.

“You-” Jack cut himself off at the sound of the door opening behind him, and he turned, keeping Gabe in his line of sight.

“So, I get that you two don't like each other, but can you go fight somewhere else? It's late and I have to be up in a few- holy shit,” she broke off, eyes widening as she pointed at Jack, “you're Strike Commander Morrison.”

Still pointing at Jack, she turned to Gabe. “Rea-” her eyes widened further. “Blackwatch Commander Reyes,” she breathed, arm falling limply to her side. “You're Commander Reyes. I kissed Commander Reyes.”

She sat abruptly, still staring at Gabe’s exposed face. Jack whipped his head around to glare at Gabe.

“You kissed him? She kissed you?” he demanded.

“And it was wonderful,” Gabe purred, while Angelica muttered, “It was a peck on the cheek,” dazedly.

“I had your posters on my wall growing up,” she murmured, still stunned. “I had the biggest crushes on both of you.”

Both men raised an eyebrow at that, then jumped as she clapped her hands.

“Okay. Both commanders are alive and in my living room. What the hell happened with Overwatch and why are both of you using aliases?” she asked, standing up.

They shared a look and both began speaking simultaneously. She cut them off by raising a hand. 

“Wait. Strike Commander, you start.” She folded herself onto the couch, looking up at him.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Call me Jack, for starters.” He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “There was corruption in Blackwatch.” Gabe opened his mouth to protest, but quieted when Angelica shot him a look. “There were agents working off reservation, making calls they shouldn’t have, turning on their own. I was trying to stop them when the Zurich base blew.” He shrugged, “It was easier to take them out if they thought I was dead. I’ve been going through old records, trying to figure out how deep the corruption went. It’s bigger than I thought.”

Gabe snorted derisively at that. “Talon had worked its way through most of Blackwatch and Overwatch before either of us noticed, Jack. And the UN, too. And they answer to an even bigger group. I’ve got records, plans. I’ve done what I could to mitigate the damage, but they’ve got thousands of agents, and if I step out of line, I won’t be able to do anything.”

“Wait, you’re trying to take out Talon? So why work for them?” Angelica asked.

“It’s easy to take apart an organization from the inside. And I want them to know exactly how it feels.”

The venom in his voice startled her, and she drew back against the couch. 

“And what happened with Amélie?” Jack snapped.

Gabe shrugged, dropping to lounge negligently on the loveseat. “She’s been breaking through the programming. The longer I can keep her away from them, the more of herself she can keep. Meeting that kid today must have kicked something loose. She did know that this was a safe place, and it’s closer than any of the safe houses.”

“She wasn’t as scary when she was dancing,” Angelica added softly. “She’ll be okay?”

“I don’t know. I’m doing what I can, but that level of control leaves a lot of damage.” He studied Jack, who still hadn’t moved. “Talon is toppling. I can get you information to do more damage on its way down, for a price.”

Jack scoffed. “So you really are a mercenary now.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes, jaw clenching. “First, I want to get someone else out. Second, I want her,” he nodded toward Angelica, “put in a safe house. All the Sigma houses are clean, Talon bought the surface story and had me ‘check on them’.”

“Um,” Angelica started, tentatively raising a hand. “What’s a Sigma house?”

Both men turned to look at her. “It’s a safe house, somewhere where an Overwatch or Blackwatch agent could lay low if a mission went bad. The Sigma ones were meant to look deserted, but had high enough security we could hide high ranking politicals in one, if necessary.” Gabe answered.

“Oh. So, I wouldn’t be able to leave?”

“For the first few days, not without protection. Once Talon’s been dealt with, we’ll see about getting you back here.” Jack replied.

“But they aren’t going to come after me? I mean, they don’t have any reason to come after me, do they?” she looked back and forth between the two men.

Gabe sighed, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. “Once Overwatch starts hitting Talon, they’ll start cracking down on their people. Overwatch couldn’t get the info without someone on the inside. Their crack-downs include random hits on people close to their agents. You are, as far as they are concerned, the only person they could move against to hurt me. It would be best to get you to a safe house before things start happening, but you can choose to stay. We can’t force you to hide.”

Angelica took a steadying breath. “Alright. Let me get dressed. Grab my computer, too. All my files on you lot are on it.”

A fleeting grin crossed Jack’s face. “For right now, take the necessities. I’ll have some of the new Overwatch pack up the rest and get it to you. You,” he turned to Gabe, “get your person out and safe. I’ll coordinate with you for our first strike.”

Gabe rose from the love seat and bowed mockingly at Jack. “I’m surprised you’re going to trust me that far.” He nodded to Angelica and wraithed out the window before Jack could respond.

Angelica walked in silence to her room. Pausing in the doorway, she said, “I think that mercenary comment hurt him. I think he hurt you, too, but I don’t think he meant to.” So saying, she closed the door behind her.

He stared after her, dumbfounded. Shaking his head, he began to retrieve the hard drive from her computer. Poking around in her cabinets, he found a paper bag to hold the drive and slipped it into her go bag.

After a few moments, she emerged, dressed to go out and zipping up a small toiletry bag. “Alright, so where’s the safe house?” she asked as she took the go bag from him.

“Down by the docks. Is there anything els you’ll need? It will take a day or so before we can get anything else out.”

“No, I don’t think so… oh! I’ll have a prescription coming in the mail tomorrow.” She stopped at the doorway and turned to face him. “I really need these meds.”

“I’ll make sure you get them,” he reassured her. Gesturing to the door, he grabbed her briefcase and followed her out. He stood aside as she locked the door behind them.

They walked to the street in silence, then he led the way to the parking lot he had dropped her off in before. He set her briefcase down and started examining the cars closest to them. She watched, confused, until he found what he was looking for. 

She gasped when he opened the door and started doing something under the steering wheel. “You're going to steal a car?”

He snarled as something sparked at his fingertips. “Most of the world thinks I'm dead, I can't exactly buy a new one.” He ducked his head and sighed. “Don't worry, I'll have it back here before anyone notices.” The engine turned over and he quickly twisted off some wires. She picked up her briefcase and quickly got in.

They drove in silence for a while, then she broke the silence. “Sorry. I just… I had built you up as this… this big, unassailable hero who could do no wrong.” He snorted a laugh, and she grinned. “Reality has really been… different.”

“You’ll get used to it. Or not. We’ll try to keep you out of it, but Talon doesn’t care about innocent bystanders. And you were right. Gabriel’s always been good at hitting where it hurts.” He sighed, “I knew something was wrong. There were reports coming through that didn’t match what happened, inventory going missing, stuff like that, but the UN kept riding my ass, wouldn’t give me time to look into anything. Then Gabi shut me out, kept pushing me away….” He shook his head. “That would have been when he noticed something was up. Idiot,” he said fondly, “probably tried to get me out of the kill zone. If I had just listened-” He broke off.

“From what I remember, there was a lot of things happening around then. I don’t think it looked that bad at the beginning, and you had a lot going on. It’s easy to put the unimportant stuff off, and you couldn’t have known that it was all that bad, surely?” She lay a hand on his forearm, and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “It wasn’t your fault, Jack.”

He shook his head mutely, but didn’t argue. She kept watching him and realized that it wasn’t just the scars across his face that had altered his appearance, he was much leaner now than when he was Strike Commander. Studying his profile in the passing street lamps, she realized he looked like the kids she worked with, the ones who had lost too much weight too soon.

“You aren’t eating, are you.” It wasn’t a question.

He shot a glance at her, then turned back to the road. “Enough to keep going.”

“If you don’t take care of yourself, you won’t be able to keep doing this. You’ll lose a fight and wind up bleeding out in some alley. You-”

“Who would care?” he snarled. “I let down every single person under my command. They either died in the attack, were hunted down, or were forced into hiding. The man I love is a mercenary, for fuck’s sake! He had to sell out everything he cared about to avenge everyone I couldn’t save. There is no one left who would give a damn if I did die in some alley.”

“I would care,” she whispered.

He shook his head and turned off the main road into a warehouse complex. “You shouldn’t. I’m no good for anyone. Go and flirt with Gabi, he’ll take care of you. You both deserve better than an old, broken soldier.”

He stopped the car by a run-down guard shack and got out. She followed, fully prepared to press the issue, then stopped when he opened the shack’s door. “Wait, you’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. Grab your gear.” He entered the shack and she stared, dumbfounded. Grabbing her bag and briefcase, she followed him in.

She looked around the small room. It didn’t look much better on the inside. She was half convinced that a light breeze would blow the whole building down, but Jack was leaning against the far wall, waiting for her.

“Come on,” he said, reaching over and pressing a knot in the wood of the wall. A panel slid aside, revealing a keypad and palm plate. He entered a code, then grabbed her wrist, pressing her palm to the pad. The light flashed green, and he gestured to the pad. “Enter a six-digit code.”

She looked at the pad, then entered 786610. He nodded as the light flashed green again, then said, “To enter, you’ll place your palm on the plate, then enter your code. You’ll remember it?”

“Let me just write it down, to be sure.” She pulled out a pen and wrote it on her hand, then stabbed at him with it. “I’m mad at you, by the way. I care if something happens to you, and so should you. And I’m still getting over a break-up, remember? Don’t try to hook me up with your ex. You’re still in love with him, anyway. Go kiss and make up with him.” She slapped the palm plate and entered her code, then jumped a bit as the floor began to descend like an elevator.

Jack smiled a bit when she started lecturing him, but shook his head. “He won’t forgive me. I don’t deserve it. But-” and he raised his hands in a defensive gesture, “I’ll try to start caring for myself a bit more, to make you happy.”

“Not ‘a bit more’, a lot more. You’re too skinny. And talk to him anyway, he might surprise you.” She looked around as the elevator stopped, revealing a wide hallway to her left. 

Gathering up her things, she followed him down the hallway, lights turning on as they approached. He gave her a quick tour, pointing out the kitchen and common room, both large enough to support several people. She picked a bedroom close to the elevator and left her things on the bed.

She stopped him as he turned to leave. “Jack, you do deserve to be happy. And talk to Gabe.” Impulsively, she placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling a bit as his stubble tickled her. “Now, go and get my computer. I need to work.”

His ears turned absolutely crimson when she kissed him, and he cleared his throat. “The hard drive is in your bag. Just stick it into the computer on the desk.”

He saluted and left, and she giggled at him. She watched him leave, then turned back to her room when he was out of sight. She took apart the computer, then stared at the inside. Leaving it alone, she found the hard drive in her bag and pulled it out. Studying it, then the computer, she located the computer’s hard drive and replaced it with her own, although it took her a few attempts to attach it properly.

Once it had booted up, she opened her e-mail and studied the newest request. Apparently the kid’s first case manager had misinterpreted his request, and they needed to do a bit of damage control. Looking over the request, she considered it. She could understand why her predecessor had made the choice he had, but also understood what the child wanted. She considered her options as she unpacked into a small dresser and laid all her phones by the computer for easy access. Finally, she sent a text to both Gabe and Jack with the same message:

- _Alright, two things. 1) Go and talk to each other, then kiss and make up, dammit. 2) Do either of you know where I can find a real, live, cowboy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're back to "I didn't really change much" again.
> 
> Comments are love!


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe read the text message from Angelica and grinned. He could have fun with this. He sent a text as he headed out to Calaveras.

- _What, no kisses for you?_

_-Really? Really? I stg I’m going to hit both of you._

_-And what did the Strike Commander do to earn your wrath?_

_-Oh, no. I’m not getting involved in this. So: Cowboy. Can you find me one?_

_-He’s trying to court you, too, isn’t he?_

_-Cowboy, yes or no?_

He snorted.

- _Yes, in about an hour. And you should lighten up on Jack. You’d be good together._

_-OK, now I’m really going to hit both of you. Thanks for the cowboy._

He considered her reply as he entered the bar. It was mostly empty, with only a few patrons. In the far corner, a massive brute in a gas mask was listening to a tall skinny man who was gesticulating wildly with a crude prosthetic over one of the bar’s napkins. At the bar, looking very out of place, a man wearing a traditional yukata was, to all appearances, trying to drink his way through the top shelf of the bar’s stock. Gabe raised an eyebrow at the bow leaning against the bar next to him. Catty-corner to him sat a man who looked as though he’d just walked off the set of a Sergio Leone film who was working on his second beer.

He waked up to sit next to the wayward cowboy. “Jesse.” He let the nanites distort his voice and waved the bartender away.

“Do Ah know you?” he drawled in response.

“Ingrate. How many people here would recognize you and talk first?” He forced the distortion away for the first word, but permitted it to return.

“Reyes- You- Now hold on!” He stared at Reaper, stunned. “You- Well, now, we need to talk. Come on.” He slapped some money on the bar top and strode out, spurs chiming a merry tune with each step. 

Reaper sauntered out after him, feeling the eyes of the brute in the corner on his back. He ignored it.

Outside, he turned into a small alleyway to meet with Jesse. As soon as he stepped inside, he felt a heavy weight slam into him. He had already summoned his shotguns when he realized that Jesse was hugging him fiercely. He smiled, banishing the guns, and returned the embrace.

“God damn, jefe! I thought you were dead!” Jesse exclaimed when he pulled away.

“I am dead,” he replied, dryly.

“Looking good for dead, though. What’cha need?”

“Shooting Star Dream Fulfillment Group needs a cowboy. Naturally, I thought of you.”

Jesse stared blankly at Reaper for a few moments, then burst out laughing. After a minute, Gabe removed the mask to better glare at his protege. It didn’t have the desired effect, as the cowboy was laughing so hard he collapsed against the wall. Annoyed, Gabe opened all of his eyes, six blood red irises showing across his cheek and forehead and glaring at the younger man.

That got his attention quickly, and the eyes closed. “What in tarnation…?”

“Shooting Star approached me for a meeting with a sick kid. I’ve been cooperating with the agent who approached me. She needs a cowboy. She’s at safe house Sigma312BW, name’s Angelica Coffey. Go talk to her.”

Jesse studied him for a bit. “Ya like her, don’tcha? Ya hate doing stuff like that, usually.”

Gabe just glared at him. “Aight, Ah’m goin’, Ah’m goin’! But I expect some kind of explanation at some point.” He stalked off toward the entrance of the alley, then stopped. Turning back, he glared at Gabe. “Ya know what, no, I deserve an explanation now. Ya tell me to quit Blackwatch and go hide. Ya go off and let everyone think you’re dead, then ya turn up six years later like nothin’ happened. What the fuck, jefe? And now you’re playin’ nice with some sick kid group, and hostin’ one of theirs in a Blackwatch safe house? What’s goin’ on?”

Gabe sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t suppose I can order you to drop it anymore?”

“Nope.” Jesse crossed his arms and stared defiantly at his mentor.

“Fine. I’ll explain on the way.” Placing his mask back on, he stalked past the cowboy, who fell in behind his left shoulder. Just like old times.

———

Gabe sat in the passenger seat of the SUV and dozed as Jesse digested the past events. “Well, hell, jefe. That’s a hell of a thing. When are y’all gonna take Talon out?”

“Jack’s going to coordinate with the new Overwatch, and I need to get someone out of Talon first, so you’ll have time to meet with the kid,” Gabe replied without opening his eyes.

Jesse snorted. “That’s a hoot. You, with the whole ‘Reaper’ thing, and a buncha kids. This Angelica sounds like a real battleaxe if she managed to bully ya into this shindig.”

Gabe smiled, “She’s something, anyway.”

“Oh? Oh! You like her!” Jesse hooted.

Gabe pulled his hood lower and growled, “Just keep driving.”

Jesse chuckled a bit, then sobered. “She not into the gray skin and extra eyes?”

“Drop it, Jesse.”

Jesse pulled the SUV into the warehouse lot and parked in the shade of the guardhouse. He scanned the area and made a note of a rusted out truck inside the nearest warehouse. He gestured to it with his chin. 

“Reckon we’ve got company?” 

Gabe glanced over and shook his head. “Jack.” He signaled to Jesse and the two men entered the guardhouse. 

“Jesse, Reaper,” Jack nodded at the two men as they entered.

“Commander,” Jesse tossed a lazy salute as Gabe narrowed his eyes.

“76,” Gabe snarled.

Jesse leaned against the desk, looking back and forth between the two. He hunched deeper in his serape and did his best to fade into the background while the commanders glared daggers at each other across the small room. As soon as the hallway was revealed, he slipped out of the elevator and dropped down. He strode away from the elevator, trying to hurry without giving the impression that he was running away.

A door opened as he passed, and he turned to face a rather attractive woman emerging from one of the guard bedrooms. “Oh! I thought you were Jack.”

He took off his hat and nodded at her. “Ma’am. He’s in the elevator with Gabe, should be here just about… now.”

Jack and Gabe were still glaring at each other and the woman sighed. “Please don’t fight in my apartment.”

Gabe shot a boyish grin over his shoulder. “We’re not in your apartment.”

She stuck her tongue out at him while Jack rolled his eyes. “Fine. Don’t fight in my safe house.” The men chuckled and she turned to Jesse. “Hi, I’m Angelica. I’m guessing you’re my cowboy?”

He stuck out his hand. “Yes, Ma’am. Jesse McCree, at your service.” When she offered her own, he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. She giggled and slapped lightly at his shoulder. Grinning, he straightened back up and jumped when Jack cleared his throat behind him. He moved to the side as Jack handed a package to Angelica.

“Oh my God, thank you!” She grabbed it and placed it on a small table by the door. Closing the door behind her, she chivvied the cowboy to the common room, leaving the two commanders to follow or stay as they chose.

Jesse looked back at them and was struck with a realization. They both love her. Huh. This’ll be fun to watch. Wonder who she’ll pick? They entered the common room and Jesse was surprised to see another woman lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels idly.

“Hey, Sombra, can you give us a sec?” Angelica called.

“Yeah, sure.” She turned off the TV and got up. “Whoa. Where did you get that?”

Jesse jerked back in offense. “Hey, now!”

Angelica lay a hand on his arm calmingly. “Sombra. Gabe wanted to talk to you. He’s in the hall.”

Sombra waved a hand and started for the door. She paused as the door slid open, revealing Gabe and Jack. The two men looked on the verge of shooting each other. Angelica looked over at them and sighed, exasperated.

“Shoo. I’m working. Go inflict violence elsewhere.” Everyone stared at her, and she made shooing gestures at the two. “Shoo. Leave. Bye.” She turned to Jesse, ostentatiously ignoring everyone else. “So. Kid is Billy Mercer. He wants to meet a real, live cowboy.” Jesse started to object and she raised a hand. “I know. He already got to spend the day at a cattle ranch, but he is insisting that he didn’t meet a ‘real cowboy’. He’s a big fan of Sergio Leone movies, and his dad’s been reading him the works of Louis L’Amour and Zane Grey. So, cowboy as an ideal, rather than someone who works with cattle.”

Jesse laughed. “Sounds like me. Alright. I can play it up for a kid.”

“Good! Did Gabe tell you the rules?”

“I-” Gabe started and she raised a hand.

“Nope. I’m working, and you aren’t here. Begone.”

Jesse and Sombra grinned as Jack and Gabe sulked out with the air of a pair of kicked puppies. “No, Ma’am. He didn’t mention any rules.”

“Alright. So, the basics are listen to the doctors. Even if they don’t look it, these are sick kids. Beyond that, no profanity, no weapons, although since it’s part of the look, you can bring it, just make damn sure it isn’t loaded and don’t let him play with it, don’t kill anyone, don’t tell the kids what it feels like to kill a man. You can tell stories about being an outlaw and bounty hunter, but try to limit the ‘fight the law’ parts as much as possible.”

“Alright. Seems simple enough.” He took the file from her as her phone rang.

“Shit. I have to take this.” She walked out, answering the phone as the door slid shut behind her.

Sombra and Jesse shared a look.

“So, both of them?” Sombra asked.

“Looks like.” Jesse looked down at her. “Betcha fifty she hooks with Jack at the end of it.”

Sombra laughed. “Estúpido. She clearly prefers Gabriel. I’ll be glad to take your money, vaquero.”

Jesse chuckled as they shook hands. “I’m tellin’ ya, she likes him just fine, but Jack don’t rub her wrong.”

“No meddling, though. They figure it out on their own.”

“Oh, naturally. Wouldn’t be anywhere near as fun, elsewise.” He tipped his hat and sauntered out, file tucked under his arm, whistling a jaunty tune.

Sombra shook her head and followed him out, turning away from the elevator to go bother Widowmaker. The sniper had moved in to one of the more out-of-the-way quarters, and hadn’t left since she arrived, as far as Sombra could tell. She knocked, and hacked the lock without waiting for an answer.

The room was dark, and she flicked on the light. Then froze as she realized she was staring down the barrel of a sniper rifle with a very annoyed Frenchwoman on the other end.

“Lo siento, araña. I wanted to make sure you were alright?” she said as she raised her hands.

Widowmaker scoffed, but lowered the gun. “And why are you truly here?”

“So, el jefe, el soldado, and our wrangler apparently all have feelings for each other. I have fifty dollars from that annoying vaquero that she’ll choose el jefe. The vaquero thinks she’d rather have el soldado. You want in?”

She laughed. “Very well. I believe that Reaper and Angelica will declare their love on Halloween. I will wager one hundred dollars.”

“Ooh, un momento.” She pulled out her phone and shot a text to Jesse.

- _Hey, vaquero. La araña is in for $100 on el jefe on Halloween. I’m keeping my fifty with him, in March. You?_

After a moment, her phone buzzed.

- _Nope. Jack, March 4th, you mark my words. 50._

“Alright. I say March, the cowboy says March fourth.” She jotted down a note and looked up. “I’m not staying. I’ll be in touch, but I prefer my freedom.”

Widowmaker nodded. “Yes. I would have been surprised if you had. It’s so much easier for you to meddle from afar, isn’t it?”

Sombra laughed. “You know it. Say, are you planning on sticking around here, or what? I know el jefe wants you to stay, but you’ve been… different lately. What gives?”

“I will stay, for now.” Widowmaker nodded toward the door. “You have your wager. Leave, before Reaper finds out. You know how he will react.”

Sombra turned to leave, laughing. At the door, she paused. “Hey, araña! We need a ladies day! You, me, the wrangler.”

“Oui. Once things are more settled, however.” 

“Sí.” She danced down the hall, making her way to one of the back doors of the facility. She knew el jefe would be furious she was gone, but the longer it took him to notice, the better for her.

———

Angelica ended the call with her boss, relieved she could calm him easily this time, then slipped the phone in her pocket. Life had gotten much simpler now that Sombra had finally produced a single secure phone she could use to contact everyone. She had even set it up so both her work and personal phone numbers went to the same phone.

She stopped, seeing both Jack and Gabe waiting by her room. They had gone back to looking like they wanted to shoot each other, so she guessed they hadn’t actually talked, but had continued their old fight. She sighed. They really were a good pair, and when one knew the other wasn’t looking, he would stare with a longing that made her heart ache. They just needed to pull their heads out of their asses and make up.

Jack saw he coming, and they cut off their fight before she could hear what it was about. They both watched her approach, and she made a decision. Once she was close enough, she slapped them both on the backs of the head.

“Hey!”

“What was that for?”

She glared at them, arms crossed and foot tapping. “First, I’m not dealing with any romance right now, so both of you can stop trying to set me up. Two, you two need to actually talk, not yell at each other, not fight, talk. And for fuck’s sake, listen! You’re grown-ass men, act like it! Three, Sombra and Amélie are more than sufficient guard dogs, I don’t need the two of you here, too.”

Gabe looked down, while Jack studied the ceiling. Finally, Jack cleared his throat. “Sorry. You’re one of the only civilians involved in this, and we got a little…”

“Overprotective,” Gabe finished. “I am sorry. And we’ll try to work this out without weapons.”

“Mm-hmm. What was it, ‘do, or do not, there is no try’? Put your weapons down somewhere, then talk. Now go away, I have paperwork to do.” She looked up at them, then sighed heavily. “Fine. Swing by tonight. Bring pizza and beer, and I’ll show you my favorite old movie. You’ll like it.”

As they turned to go, Jack turned back. “What movie?”

“You’ll see,” she replied in a sing-song, an impish look in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving right along.
> 
> Comments are love, and check out my tumblr: p1ratew3nch.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

“So there Ah was, with nothin’ on but my hat and my boots, all my kit all over yonder, with these six banditos starin’ me down. And do yah know what happened?” Billy shook his head, eyes wide from under the brim of his own cowboy hat. He had been ecstatic when Jesse had sauntered into the room, and completely enthralled with each of the man’s stories.

Angelica was fairly sure he was making all of them up as he went, but she had to admit that the cowboy was an entertaining storyteller.

“So, what happened?” Billy asked. The nursing staff around the room murmured an agreement. Several of them had heard bits of the stories and joined in the audience. Several of the other children from the ward had also joined in, and no one seemed inclined to leave anytime soon.

“Well, Ah’ll tell ya. I was backin’ away, hopin’ to get to my kit so’s Ah could shoot these varmints, when one of them shot at me. Well, he missed, but that ain’t gonna matter none, since there’s six of them and only one of me, and they got a fair number of bullets more’n Ah do. So’s I start edgin’ back to the right, and he shoots at me again. Then, I start edgin’ t’other way, and this time, they don’t shoot at me. So’s I’m just hopin’ Ah can make it to my belt, cause Ah know it’s behind me somewheres, and I’m backin’ on up, real slowly-like, and won’t you believe it?”

“What? What?” Billy was practically vibrating with excitement now.

“Ah backed right on up to a cactus.”

The room erupted into roars of laughter, and Jesse waved his hands for quiet.

“Hey, now! Hey, now! I ain’t done!” Slowly, the room quieted back down, and Jesse returned his attention to Billy. “Now, I’m standin’ there, with cactus spines in my… posterior… and these six banditos just start laughin’ and laughin’. Now, they ain’t payin’ any attention to me, so’s Ah rush on over to my gun, and I manage to shoot all of ‘em in the leg, one right after t’other. Well, after that, they ain’t lookin’ to be shootin’ nobody, so’s Ah take their guns, an’ tie ‘em up, an’ dress their wounds.”

“Why?” Billy interrupted.

“Why? Well, hell, they’d managed to track me that far, an’ they didn’t shoot me in my sleep, an’ that’s worth some respect. ‘Sides, they had a mighty fine reward for their capture, too. Woulda gotten less if’n they’s dead. So’s I patched ‘em on up, and once Ah was decent, I hiked ‘em on out to the nearest town for the reward. O’course, I had to skip on out right quick once the lawman realized Ah had a bigger price on my head than the banditos did.”

“How did you get the cactus spines out?” one of the nurses called out over the laughter.

“Hmm? Oh, well it was a saguaro Ah’d backed onto, right? And most of the spines stayed attached to the cactus once Ah’d extricated myself. The ones that broke off, Ah just pulled out, ‘cept for the one that broke off under the skin. That one dissolved, no problems.”

Angelica stepped forward before someone could set him off again, but she didn’t need to. Jesse straightened up and tipped his hat at Billy. “Well, now, I need to be mosyin’ on outta here, pardner.” The audience groaned and Jesse shook his head. “Come on, now. You’re gonna deny a cowboy his right to ride off into the sunset?”

Angelica glanced at the window, startled. The sun was indeed setting, and she cursed mentally. She really didn’t want to be late to movie night. _Although, maybe they’ll start without me and turn it into a date night._ But she doubted it.

As they drove back to the safe house, Jesse watched her out of the corner of his eye. “So, Gabe said y’all were doin’ a movie night tonight. That a private showin’, or can anyone swing on by?”

“Oh, anyone. I just need to get snacks and drinks first. Oh! And your check should arrive in a week or two.”

“Wait, I’m gettin’ paid for this shindig, too? Hell, sign me up as much as ya want!” He smiled as she laughed at him. “Anyway, what’s the flick of choice this evenin’?”

“You’ll see,” she smiled at him.

“Uh-huh. Now what’s got you lookin’ like the cat what got the cream and the canary with it?”

“You’ll see,” she repeated. “But it is a film adaptation of a comic book.”

He blinked at her, then burst out laughing. “Oh, darlin’, you are one brave woman, let me tell you!”

She cocked her head at him. “Why? Other than the whole ‘super-soldier’ thing?”

“It’s the super-soldier thing. They don’t really take to the genre.”

“Luckily for me, it’s not a superhero movie. Although, I probably should get a bribe, just in case.” She studied him as he drove. “I don’t suppose you have any suggestions?”

“Good whiskey. And luckily for you, I know their preferred label.” 

She laughed. “And what will that cost me?”

He grinned over at her. “You’ll owe me a favor, is all. And, word of advice? Don’t share until ya really need it. If ya pull out the big guns for a minor scrap, how’re ya gonna handle the big ones?”

“Good point. I’ll think of something. Hey, drop me off at the store.”

He hummed an agreement and pulled into the parking lot. They both got out, and he followed her into the store, pulling out his cell phone. He caught up with her, dumping a couple of bags of popcorn and chips to her cart. She looked at the cart, then up at him. 

“Current run of Overwatch wants to come, too. Winston thinks it’ll be a good group activity, and they all want to meet with their own kids. They figger, they talk to ya, you’ll hook ‘em up.”

She shook her head, amused. “I don’t decide who the kids want to meet, Jesse. But,” she raised a hand, “I’ll tell everyone on my end that I can get in touch with all of you.”

He grinned and paid for the snacks and drinks, waving away her protests. “Trust me, darlin’, it ain’t a problem. ‘Sides, you’re bringin’ the whole family together, it’s the least I can do. And I’m gonna leave you to load everything in the car, Ah gotta pick up somethin’ over at the likker store.”

She rolled her eyes, but took his keys and went back to the car while he sauntered down the way to the liquor store. She had just finished returning the cart to the store when he strolled up with two cases. 

“Ah’ll explain later, Ah promise.” She just got into the SUV, shaking her head. 

They drove the rest of the way to the safe house in companionable silence. As they pulled into the warehouse, Jesse waved at a small group waiting by a motley collection of vehicles. As he got out, he called over, “Hey! Come on and carry everything, we got snacks!”

The crowd cheerfully came over, greeting Jesse warmly and waving at Angelica as she got out of the passenger side.

“Alright, darlin’, you’re the only one here who can let us in, so we’ll carry everythin’ if’n you’ll get the door.”  
Once everyone was in the guard shack and Angelica had keyed them in, Jesse started introducing everyone. “Aight, this is Lena Oxton, Angela Ziegler, Hana Song, Genji Shimada, Tekartha Zenyatta, and Ah’m sure you know Lúcio. An’ don’t feel too bad if ya forget someone, we’re dumpin’ a bunch on ya in one go. I know Winston’s comin’ along, too, an’ Ah’m fairly certain Jack’s bringin’ Torb and Reinhardt.”  
She laughed at that. “It was supposed to be a small night in.”  
“Welcome to Overwatch, luv!” Lena said on her way to the kitchen.  
“We tend to descend on any group entertainment, and there will be commentary during any film.” Angela added, following.  
“We are somewhat startling when you encounter all of us at once.” Genji commented as she joined them in the kitchen.  
Lena and Angela were chatting happily as they pulled out large bowls for the chips and popcorn, while Jesse was getting ingredients to make nachos. Zenyatta, Hana, and Lúcio were in the common room, shifting furniture around and throwing pillows and blankets out of a closet. There was a tense moment when Sombra and Widowmaker joined the group, but before Angelica could say anything, Sombra grabbed the end of a couch that Zenyatta was having difficulty with, and the moment passed.  
“Ey, Hana! Y’all gonna set up some forts, too?” Jesse called from the stove.  
“Nah. We don’t know what movie it is, and it’s a new group. We’ll be civilized this time.” Hana called back.  
The set-up continued through the arrival of Jack, towing Torbjörn Lindholm, Wilhelm Reinhardt, Winston, and several pizzas, and the sudden appearance of Gabe with several cases of beer.  
Everyone decamped into the common room, carefully leaving one of the loveseats clear. Angelica made herself a plate of various snacks and settled into the vacant seat, and was quickly joined by Jack and Gabe on either side. Jesse and Sombra shared a look behind them as the movie started.

”’RED’, I think I’ve heard of this,” Gabe mused, trying to steal some of Angelica’s popcorn. She slapped his hand away. 

The movie started slow, with the hero living a simple life in suburbia. Sombra laughed when he called the pension department to flirt with the love interest. “Hey, it’s like you and Gabe! Ey, jefe, you should grow an avocado!”

The plot developed, with several heavily armed men sneaking into the house in the middle of the night, causing Genji to protest, “Wait, I thought this was a romantic comedy? Why are there men with guns?” 

The back-up on screen proceeded to shoot off the front of the house in an attempt to hit the hero. “Jesus Christ that’s a waste of ammo,” Gabe muttered into his beer.

“Looks good, though,” Jack replied.

Angelica settled against Jack’s side, tucking her feet under Gabe’s thigh. He wrapped an arm around her knees as the love interest returned from a bad date to find the hero already in her apartment. “How come neither of you vacuumed when you broke into my apartment?” Angelica demanded while the rest of the group laughed.

The antagonist finally managed to get the hero’s actual file, and the audience leaned forward intently at the label “RED”.

“Ya know, R-E-D, Retired, Extremely Dangerous,” the file clerk informed the antagonist, and both Jack and Gabe smacked Angelica with their pillows.

“Honestly, can you blame me?” she asked.

The movie showing continued in the same vein, with most everyone adding commentary to the film. As the end credits started, Genji stood up. “Miss Angelica, could I speak with you a moment?”

“Yeah, sure.” She extricated herself and followed Genji into the hall. 

“Miss Angelica, I have a favor to ask of you. You see, my brother is…,” he trailed off, seeming unable to find the words. Finally, he sighed. “I wish for my brother to join us, but he feels as though I will not forgive him. I have, and want him at my side again.”

Angelica nodded. “I’ll try, but I don’t know why he’d listen to a stranger over his brother.”

Genji laughed as he led the way back to the group. “You managed to get Reaper to meet with a sick child. You can handle my brother.”

“I hope you’re right,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, everyone needs to love on Jesse. Secondly, go see RED if you haven't yet.
> 
> Comments are love! Hit up my tumblr because I can't hype my patreon here: p1ratew3nch.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica stood in the doorway, watching as the Overwatch and Talon agents carefully danced around each other. Reinhardt and Torbjörn seemed to have adjusted the fastest, the two teasing Gabe for the “edgelord” persona and Jack for what Torbjörn called a ”dollar store Captain America knockoff” costume. Jack and Gabe were taking it in stride, bringing up events that had apparently happened years before. Hana, Lúcio, Jesse, and Sombra were camped out in one corner, watching the show and talking animatedly. Zenyatta and Widowmaker were being very careful to stay as far away as possible, with Winston watching the assassin intently.

Genji strode over and joined the group in the corner, and quickly joined in on whatever they were debating. Widowmaker slipped out of the room as Zenyatta joined in, and Angelica started after her, concerned.

“Don’t worry about her,” Sombra called. “She’s been weird all day.”

“I’m going to go talk to her anyway. You two, don’t shoot each other,” she said, pointing at Jack and Gabe.

“Is she ever going to let that go?” Jack asked.

“Doubt it, but to be fair, we did deserve it,” Gabe replied, handing him another bowl to dry off.

— 

Jesse turned back to the table. “See? And they were both cuddlin’ with her on the couch. She’s crazy about them, and they’re both crazy about her. So, Ah’m bettin she’s gonna pick Jack, March forth. Sombra says Gabe and sometime in March, Widowmaker says Gabe on Halloween. Y’all in?”  
Lúcio and Hana exchanged a look. “I think they’ll just stay friends, myself. Hana?”   
Hana nodded in agreement. “Definitely. Maybe the two old guys wind back up together, but she’s just going to be a friend.”  
Genji shook his head. “I agree with Jesse. She will pick Jack, in the spring. She seems the romantic type. One hundred.”  
“Nah, luv. Summer. Jack’s a country boy, he’d do a summer thing. I’ll do a hundred, too,” Lena chimed in.  
“While I do agree that she will pick Jack, he is a romantic at heart. Jack will ask on Valentine’s Day.” Angela said.  
Zenyatta continued studying the men as they finished up on the dishes. “I believe you are all incorrect.” He waved away their protests. “I believe the three of them will find a way to work things out.”  
“What, ya figger the three of ‘em are gonna hook up? Like a, what’sit, polyamorous type deal?” Jesse shook his head doubtfully. “Ah mean, Ah’ll take yer money, but Ah think it’s a fool bet ya just made.”  
“We will see.”  
—   
Gabe and Jack exchanged looks out of the corners of their eyes and smothered laughter. “So, you seem to be the favorite in the pool.” Gabe started. Jack hummed in agreement. “What about that omnic’s bet, though? All three?”   
Jack shrugged. “Up to her, really. Would be interesting though.”  
Gabe studied him, side-eyed. “But she still kissed me first.”  
Jack glared at him. “A peck on the mask. And you know as well as I do that she didn’t mean it like that.”  
Gabe just shot him a shit-eating grin. “So, when do you want to tell them that we can hear them?”  
Jack considered it. “Let’s not. It’s innocent enough, and if they do start sabotaging anything, we can tell then.”  
“Fair enough. But I bet I can get her to kiss me again before she kisses you at all.”  
Jack smiled, slow and predatory. “How much?”  
Gabe’s expression turned shrewed when he saw that. “I know that look. When?”  
Jack chuckled. “When I dropped her off here. She told me I was too skinny, and that she’d care if I died in an alley somewhere, and kissed me. Cheek.”  
Gabe grabbed Jack’s arm, face suddenly serious. “Hey, Jackass. I’d care if you died in some alley, too.”  
Jack looked down at Gabe’s hand and laughed. “Damn. She was right.”  
—   
Angelica stopped in the doorway, looking for Widowmaker. “Amélie? Are you OK?”  
The assassin was sitting on the couch in the darkened room, staring at the wall.  
Angelica continued, “You left kinda quick, I was worried.”  
There was a sigh, then Amélie replied, “I am well. I simply have things to think on, for now. Please leave.”  
“OK. You know you can come talk whenever, right?” Angelica asked.  
“Oui. And merci beaucoup, Angelica.” As Angelica turned to leave, Amélie called, “Wait.”  
Angelica turned back, “Yes?”  
Amélie looked conflicted, then asked “Could I ask you something?”   
Angelica walked over to the chair next to Amélie and said, “Sure, anything.”  
Amélie went back to studying the wall. “You know that Talon has been… altering my mind, oui?”  
“I knew they were doing something, but no one gave me details.” Angelica leaned forward, “So, how much wasn't you?”  
Amélie smiled sadly. “An accurate way of wording it. I was not in control of much of… any of my actions, since Talon took me. I have…,” she trailed off, and looked at Angelica, lost.  
“I’m probably not who you need to talk to right now. But they used you, none of what you did is your fault.”  
Amélie leaned back, closing her eyes. “Oui. I know who I need to speak with, but I feel he will not wish to speak with me.” She opened her eyes, pinning Angelica with an intense gaze. “Would you ask Tekhartha Zenyatta to come? I would like to speak with him, if he is willing.”  
Angelica considered it for a moment, then shook her head. “I don’t think he would accept it as a sincere request coming from me. I think you need to ask him yourself. I’m sorry.”  
Amélie nodded. “I think you are right. I will approach him.”  
—   
As Angelica made her way back to the kitchen, she nodded at Torbjörn and Reinhardt as they headed to the elevator.  
“Ah! Gute Nacht, Angelica! It was wonderful to have everyone here! Next time, you must join us at the Watchpoint, ja?” Reinhardt boomed happily when he saw her.  
“You two are off, then? Good night, and it was wonderful meeting you both.” She smiled and shook Torbjörn’s hand, and was swept into an enthusiastic bear hug from Reinhardt. Laughing, she waved them off.  
—   
“Betcha she picks Gabe. He always liked the sunshiny types,” Torbjörn said as the elevator rose.  
“Nein, my friend. She was curled up against Jack’s side all movie. She’ll pick him.”  
Torbjorn studied his claw for a moment. “Two hundred?”  
“Agreed!” Reinhardt extended his hand, and the two shook on it.  
—   
Angelica entered the kitchen, nearly running into Jesse.  
“Ay! There she is! Ah needed to talk to ya for a sec, before Ah headed on out. C’mon.” He led the way into the common room and presented the two cases with a flourish. “Tah-dah! 18-year-old Aberlour Scotch whiskey, a favorite of Blackwatch and Overwatch commanders. Now, Ah gotcha two cases here, but use ‘em sparingly. Make ‘em work for ‘em. Anyway, Ah’m headed on out. Call me if’n ya ever need a cowboy again, ya’hear? And call if’n ya miss me. Ya know ya will.”  
“I will.” She shoved at him playfully, “You know, I can’t miss you if you don’t leave.”  
His laughter was interrupted by a glowing, green- “Is that a dragon?” she asked, incredulous.  
“My apologies, he decided to play,” Genji said, walking up behind the dragon. “This is Ramen.”  
The dragon, Ramen, sniffed at Angelica, then started twining around her. Tentatively, she patted its head and smiled when it closed its eyes in bliss. She scratched behind a horn and laughed as it nearly fell out of the sky.  
Jesse was grinning at her. “He likes ya. He don’t take a shine to just anyone, ya know.”  
She grinned back at the men, still petting the dragon. “This is amazing. Can I tell Shooting Star about him? I know dozens of kids who would kill for this.”  
Genji shook his head. “My family has worked to keep them safe. Broadcasting their existence would undo centuries of work.”  
She nodded, disappointed but understanding. “Wait, does Hanzo have one, too? Should I worry about that?”  
Genji froze, then shook his head. “Hanzo has two, actually. Soba and Udon. And unless you seek to attack him, they will leave you alone. Or they might demand affection, as they are jealous when Ramen gets pet and they don’t.”  
“I see,” she said, doubtfully.  
“Don’t worry. Just beat sense into him, he’ll be fine. But, alas, I must go. Call if you need me, and if you need help with Hanzo.” He bowed and bounced down the hall with Jesse, the two cheerfully ribbing each other, the dragon floating, almost swimming, behind.  
She turned, still smiling, and saw Amélie slowly approaching Zenyatta. Angelica ducked into the kitchen to give them some privacy and was pleased to see that everything had been tidied away already. Jack and Gabe were seated at the table, shoulders almost touching, talking quietly. Jack stood up when he saw Angelica and waved her over.  
“I gotta say, I’m impressed. I thought I’d be cleaning all day tomorrow,” she commented as she approached.  
“Nah. Everyone enjoys the snacks, everyone cleans up. We’ll probably start doing this as a once-a-week thing, if you’re OK with that?” Gabe asked, hooking a chair with his foot and pulling it around.  
She sat, suddenly very tired. “That’d be great, honestly, but I didn’t bring that many movies over.”  
Jack took his seat beside her, saying, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll start a list and have everyone suggest what they want to see.”  
She nodded as Jack studied her. “What? Do I have something on my face?”  
“What were the meds for?” Jack asked pointedly, still studying her.  
Gabe leaned forward. “Jack, let her have some privacy.”  
Angelica waved him off. “No. It’s actually something you should know, just because its unpredictable. I have multiple sclerosis, the relapsing and remitting kind. The meds help prevent flare-ups.”  
“You have what?” Gabe asked flatly.  
“Short answer, my immune system wants to eat my brain. The meds keep it down to a small nibble here and there.” She shrugged. “Degenerative, incurable, annoying. Only real symptom I’ve had so far is the time my arms went numb for a month and a half, and fatigue.” She looked at them and glared. “I swear if either of you start treating me like I’m made of glass, I’ll beat both of you bloody with a salmon.”  
Gabe laughed, clapping a hand to her shoulder. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Come on, Golden Boy, we need to round up the team and start planning everything.” He got up and pressed his lips to her temple. “Goodnight, Angelica.”  
Jack rose, and kissed her temple as well. “Goodnight. And thanks for yelling at us to talk. It helped.”  
Before she could respond, an angry voice cried “You want to what!”   
Jack and Gabe rushed to the hall, Angelica right behind. Peering around Jack’s bulk, she saw Winston and Zenyatta facing off in the hall, Amélie standing behind the omnic.  
“She seeks a resolution, and forgiveness. It is the calling of my order to provide those, as well as guidance to the lost,” the monk replied serenely.  
“Absolutely not,” Winston snarled. “The last time she was taken into an Overwatch base, she slaughtered an agent. I will-”  
“Zenyatta, you can keep her under 24-hour surveillance, right?” Jack interrupted.  
“I can,” Zenyatta replied.  
“Right. The old Blackwatch wing is empty. Set both of you up there.” Winston wheeled around to glare at Jack, who just raised a hand and continued, “You’ll be under complete lockdown for the first thirty days. We will remove the lockdown only after Angela can confirm that she’s clean. Fair?”  
Zenyatta looked as if he would argue, but Amélie stepped forward. “That is fair, Commander. Thank you.”  
Winston huffed out an angry snort. “This will be on your head, Jack,” he muttered, but knuckled his way to the elevator without further argument.  
Amélie watched him leave, then turned to Jack. “Merci beaucoup, Commanders. Oh, and Angelica? Sombra is hoping to arrange a ladies day out. Would you like to attend?”  
“Sure, once everything with Talon gets sorted. I really don’t want people shooting at me.”  
Amélie smiled at her, then grabbed a duffel bag and followed Zenyatta to the elevator. Angelica watched her go with a pang.  
“Huh. It’s gonna be weird here alone.”  
Gabe looked down at her sharply. “What do you mean, ‘alone’?” he snarled. “Sombra is-”  
“Sombra moved out the day you moved her in,” Angelica said. “And no, she didn’t tell me where she’s staying. But it’s fine, Talon doesn’t know I’m here. Go. Fight bad guys and be scary. I’ll be fine.”  
Gabe and Jack exchanged a long look. Finally, Gabe said, “Fine. But you call either of us if anything happens. And first thing in the morning.”  
“Gabe, nothing’s going to happen. But, fine,” she sighed, “I’ll call you first thing. Now stop glaring at me, both of you.” She made shooing motions at them. “I’m a grown-up. I’ll be fine. The faster you deal with Talon, the faster you won’t have to worry. Leave and be productive.”

They left, looking like they would stay if only they could find the right excuse. Angelica watched after them fondly. She was happy that they seemed to be getting along better, but slightly annoyed that they seemed more inclined on double-teaming her. She shrugged. She was enjoying the attention, even knowing that neither wanted her.

She sauntered back to the rooms she’d claimed for her own, taking her medicine and stepping into the shower. She planned out her day while washing up, then toweled off and donned her pajamas. She’d started sleeping in an old shirt and flannel pants after her first encounter with Reaper, and wasn’t planning on changing back until he and Jack were back together.

She lay in bed, reading, for a few hours, then turned off the light and lay down. She was half asleep when a black-clad figure burst through the bedroom door. She screamed when a rifle was pointed in her direction, and she scrabbled at the nightstand for the phone. She managed to dial something when she was hit. She looked down, confused, at the dart sticking out of her chest. The cellphone tumbled out of her fingers as she was swallowed by darkness. Before the darkness completely consumed her, she thought she heard Jack distantly calling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter of "lifted wholesale from the fist go-round", and then we're off to new and exciting things.
> 
> Comments are love!


	11. Chapter 11

Angelica winced as the bag was ripped off her head and sat, blinking, in the bright light. She studied the room and the two men standing against the opposite wall. The room was plain, bare white walls only broken by a mirror, she assumed a two-way mirror, along one wall. The men were equally plain, both white, brunet, wearing identical black suits. Finally, she broke the silence, feigning calm while her heart pounded in her ears.

“So, do they pay you to be stupid, or what?”

The man on her left raised an eyebrow. “You are consorting with several known terrorists. It would be in your best interest to cooperate.”

“So, they do pay you to be stupid. Look, I have earned the trust and respect of Reaper, Soldier: 76, and all the current group calling themselves Overwatch. And some of Talon, come to that. Do you know what that means? The second they know you took me, they will put aside their differences and descend upon here like the combined wrath of an angry god. And if they think I told you anything, they’ll make sure you die slower.”

The one on her right scoffed. “Do you honestly expect us to believe that? You-” 

He was abruptly cut off by a red-gloved fist punching through the wall right beside him. Dense black smoke poured through the hole and coalesced right inside. Reaper stood facing the men, a shotgun pointing at each. Soldier: 76 kicked in the door and loomed in the doorway, his attention likewise fixed on the two men. Slowly Angelica stood up.

“Gentlemen. I’m gonna go now. I don’t think you want to object, do you?” They shook their heads. “Oh, good. Reaper, Soldier, they didn’t do anything, so don’t kill them.” She nodded at 76 and walked out of the interrogation room, past several offices that were spewing chaos into the halls, and wondered at how many of them had come out when she needed help. Genji’s dragon swam past her and she skritched it behind its horn before it turned back to cause more havoc elsewhere. She sauntered out of the facility and glanced around. She spotted Lena lounging against a jet and headed over.

“Heya! They didn’t rough you up too badly, did they?” Lena chirped as Angelica got closer. She peered into Angelica’s face. “You don’t look too good, luv. You OK?”

“I’m fine. They just glared for the most part. You got here pretty quick. Where is ‘here’, anyway?” she asked, leaning against the jet next to Lena.

“Hmm? Oh, Tuscon.” Lena flipped her hair out of her face while Angelica gaped at her.

“Why is there a government office in Tuscon?” she asked.

“Would you look for a government office in Tuscon? But its a front for Talon, really.”

The team started arriving at the ship, mostly alone, although Jesse and Genji were laughing with each other about something as they approached. Everyone piled on board, Jack and Gabe bringing up the rear as several explosions erupted in the building and she looked at Jack and Gabe.

“That was Talon?”

She squeaked in surprise as Jack ran the last few steps and swept her up into a tight hug. She just realized that he was shaking when Gabe came up behind her and threw his arms around both her and Jack. She hung there, feet a few inches off the floor, and tried to come to terms with what was happening. Jack was nuzzling into her neck, muttering something she couldn’t hear, while Gabe was softly crooning into her hair in Spanish.

Jesse broke the mood by letting out a loud wolf whistle. Both Gabe and Jack jumped back like they had been scalded. She stumbled when her feet hit the floor, but Gabe caught her arm and held her steady. She felt like her legs had turned into jelly.

“That was Talon? How could Talon get into the safehouse? It was supposed to be safe. You said it would be safe!” her voice climbed higher as the realization hit.

Jack rubbed a hand down her back, soothingly. He pulled her down to sit between himself and Gabe, who wordlessly wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she started shaking. “Breathe. You’re OK. You handled yourself well.”

“I thought those were, like, FBI or whatever! I wouldn’t have said any of that if I’d known they were Talon! They called you terrorists, for fuck’s sake!” she sputtered to a halt, unable to think clearly enough for words.

“Technically, I am a terrorist,” Gabe mused, rubbing her shoulder. “And you were glorious. ‘Combined wrath of an angry god’? Priceless. I need to remember that one.”

She leaned into him, Jack still rubbing her back. “So the explosions were necessary.”

Jack snorted. “Everyone was clear before we blew it. And yes, we needed to destroy the records they were holding. And you are going to be moving into the Watchpoint.”

Angelica stared at him, suspicious. “Weren’t all the Watchpoints decommissioned?”

Gabe cleared his throat awkwardly while Jack flushed, embarrassed. “Officially,” Jack muttered. “But you’ll be joining us at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Winston has already spoken to your boss, Anderson, and you are officially the Shooting Star liaison to Overwatch.”

“Wait, Gibraltar? I don’t have a passport, or my stuff, or anything. I can’t just jet off to Spain!”

“Ya alright over there, darlin’? You’re lookin’ a bit pale,” Jesse called.

Angelica waved vaguely in his direction. “I’m fine, given that I’m being uprooted again.” 

The dragon materialized, she couldn’t see from where, and flowed over to drape across her lap. It didn’t seem to mind that it was also draped on the laps on either side of her, too, and she smiled fondly at it and pet it again. It sighed happily, rolling over to expose a length of belly.

Jesse coughed, then stared pointedly at the floor. “I need ta apologize to ya, Angelica. Ya’see, it’s kinda my fault that Talon went after ya last night.”

“What did you do?” Gabe snarled lowly, tightening his grip on her shoulder and glaring at the cowboy.

Jesse snatched his hat off and worried at it. “Well, Ah thought it’d be faster if we knew where their base was, so Ah got everyone to come on by the safe house, and told the girls ta make a scene so’s we’d be noticed. Ah didn’t think-”

“No. You didn’t.” Jack snapped, rising to stand before Jesse, fury radiating from every line. “You didn’t inform the rest of the team of your plan, you didn’t have any backup. You didn’t know that they would move in for a capture. And, you chose to use a civilian as bait. Did you even brief her, or ask her to be bait?”

“You used me?” Angelica’s whisper caused Jesse to flinch back as if struck.

“Ah’m sorry. Ah thought Sombra and Widowmaker would be on site, and Ah thought Reyes and Morrison were stickin’ around. Ah- Ah’m sorry.”

Angelica opened her mouth to reply, then everything tilted suddenly. She heard Angela somewhere above her, but couldn’t hear what she was saying over the pounding of her heart. She clung tightly to the hand in hers, she thought it was Gabe’s, as everything faded to gray, and then black.

— 

Angelica woke to find herself in a hospital room. As she blinked in confusion, Angela stepped into her field of vision.

“Ah, good, you’re awake. No, don’t get up,” she said, pushing Angelica back down when she tried, “You had a bit of drug interaction. You’re stable now, but you shouldn’t exert yourself until we know what you were shot with.”

Angelica felt panic rising in her chest and brutally pushed it down. “How long was I out? And where am I?”

The blonde nodded, seemingly satisfied. “It’s been three days, and this is the medical wing of Watchpoint Gibraltar. Lena and Genji already packed your things from the safe house, as well as your apartment. I believe Sombra also made any issues with your lease… disappear.” She smiled as Angelica snorted at that.

Angelica shifted so she was more comfortable. “I’m feeling better, at least. Gabe and Jack didn’t kill Jesse, did they?”

Angela laughed. “No, but if you hadn’t collapsed when you did, they might have.”

“Good. I want to hit him. When am I good enough to go hit him?”

“Want to borrow Reinhardt’s hammer?” Angelica sat up, surprised to see Jack leaning on the door frame.

She flopped back as Angela raised the head of the bed. “Hey, how long until I get to see my new rooms? And when can I talk to Jesse?”

Jack pushed off the door and approached the bed, nodding at Angela as she quietly stepped out of the room. He pulled a chair around and dropped heavily into it.

He grabbed her hand gently, and held it in both of his. “How are you holding up?”

She squeezed his hand, “I’m OK. Honestly. And I’m not really angry at Jesse. If he’d asked, I would have agreed. How about you? You were shaking back on the plane.”

He flushed and glanced away, embarrassed. “I was just… worried about you. You managed to call me when Talon got you and…” he stared down at their joined hands and whispered, “I heard you scream. I wasn’t there to save you. I couldn’t protect you. I-”

She tugged her hand free and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes slipping closed. “I'm OK, Jack. I promise. And you did come save me.” A pointed cough from the doorway had Jack shooting up straight.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” Gabe drawled.

“Gabe, be nice,” Angelica scolded, reaching out for Jack’s hand.

Gabe rolled his eyes and sauntered to the other side of her bed, shadow tendrils dragging a chair over from the far side of the room. He settled down and she took his hand in her free one. “Want me to run the ingrate around some more?”

“No, I want to yell at him when I get out of here.”

Gabe snorted, “For using you as bait?” 

“No, for not asking first.”

That startled a laugh out of both commanders. Jack squeezed her hand and Gabe stroked her cheek. 

“You wanted to tell him to fuck off in advance?” Gabe asked.

“No, I would have agreed. I just wish I’d known first.”

Jack kissed the back of her hand and rose. “I’m not sure why I’m surprised. You told us off enough, I’d believe you would.” 

He and Gabe exchanged a look, and he saluted and headed out. Gabe moved from his chair to sit on the bed next to her. Twining his fingers with hers, he studied their hands together. “You really do get on with him, don’t you?” he asked finally.

“Well, yeah. I like him,” she gave his hand a squeeze. “And I like you, too.”

Gabe stroked his thumb along the back of her hand, still not meeting her gaze. “Who would you pick?”

Angelica stared at him. “Gabe, I…” she trailed off when he turned to look at her. She couldn’t read his expression, but something in his face made her heart hurt. Tearing her eyes away, she held his hand in both of hers. Swallowing, she murmured, “I don’t know.”

Gabe pressed a kiss to her temple and stood. “I’ll have Genji bring you a book. Try to stay in bed until Angela releases you, OK?”

She nodded and watched as he made his way to the door. 

Gabe let his head fall back against the wall as the door closed behind him. He was thrilled that Jack and Angelica were getting along so well, but when he walked in and saw them together…. He shook his head, annoyed at himself. They both deserved to be happy, dammit, and he wouldn’t stop until they were. He sighed and pushed off the wall, setting out to find Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Unconsciousness as a scene transition. A tradition as old as storytelling. Also, incredibly useful.
> 
> And the beautifully awkward "No, you two go be happy" stage of the love triangle.
> 
> Comments are love!


	12. Chapter 12

The glowing dragon, Ramen, drifted in and curled up on Angelica’s lap. She began to pet it and sighed heavily. “I don't suppose you have any advice about all of this?”

The dragon looked up at her. _They both care for you, and would be happy whichever you choose. You should choose that which brings your heart joy._

Angelica stared at it, stunned, as Genji walked in.

“Your dragon talks. Why did no one tell me that the dragon talks?”

“He spoke to you? He's not supposed to talk to anyone but a Shimada.” Genji poked at the dragon, who responded by looping its tail over its nose and ignoring them both. “What did he say?”

Angelica coughed. “I asked for advice, he gave me some.”

Genji laughed. “Was it good advice?”

“I’ll let you know. Is he going to always talk to me now?”

One emerald eye appeared from the coils on her lap. _No._

She blinked at it as Genji laughed. “Alright, then. So, Gabe said you were going to find me something to read?”

“Actually, I needed to speak with you first,” Angela said, walking back into the room.

“About this?” Angelica gestured at the room at large.

“Yes.” Angela consulted a tablet, then continued, “I was looking at the medicines that Lena brought over. It would seem that the tranquilizer used by Talon reacted negatively with one of the medicines, causing an accelerated heart rate. That, combined with the adrenaline released by your capture, resulted in your collapse.”

“Yeah, when I started on the MS meds I had to be observed for the whole day. But I’m OK to leave now, right?”

The doctor shook her head, “No, Talon has a tendency to do nasty things with their equipment. I’d like to keep you here for observation.” Angelica rolled her eyes, and Angela smiled. “Just until tomorrow, I promise.”

Angela took her tablet and made a few notes as she went back into her office. Genji dropped into the chair vacated by Jack and studied Angelica and the dragon. Ramen had flopped over and was almost purring as Angelica rubbed his belly.

“You aren’t supposed to do that, you know,” Genji informed the dragon crossly. “You are supposed to be a fierce guardian, silent and inscrutable. Not demanding belly rubs from strangers.”

The dragon lifted up its head and stuck its tongue out at Genji. _She will pet me. You do not._ He stated firmly.

Angelica shot a sheepish grin at the cyborg. “Sorry. I’m not going to stop, though.”

Genji laughed. “I don’t think he’d let you. Well, that’s good, when you talk to my brother, his should like you, too.”

There was a knock at the door frame, and Angelica was a little surprised to see Jesse standing there. Genji rose, and quietly made his escape as the cowboy approached the bed.

Jesse stood beside her, hat in hand, and looked like he was trying to melt into the floor. "Ah'm sorry, Angelica. Ah shoulda told ya. Ah shoulda told the commanders, an' the rest o' the team. An' Ah didn't, an' Ah put ya in harm's way." She just stared at him in silence. "Well, ain't ya gonna yell at me, too?"

She sighed. "I'm not mad, Jesse. Just disappointed."

He flinched. "That's almost worse. Couldn't ya yell at me a bit? Ah'd feel better."

She stroked the dragon in her lap like a cliche movie villain. "No. Give me your hat."

His grip on the brim tightened. "Hey, now. What are ya plannin' on doin with it?"

"You think I should punish you, so I am. I'm confiscating your hat until further notice."

He whimpered. "Can't ya just ask Reyes to put me on punishment detail or somthin'?"

"No. Hat. Now." She held her hand out, imperiously.

He sighed heavily and handed it over. "And stop with the sad puppy face. I'm immune. You'll get it back when I've felt you deserve it back," Angelica said as she plopped the hat on her head and glared at him. He sighed heavily and turned to leave.

Genji spoke up from the corner. "That is a bit harsh, don't you think?"

“Ah think it’s damn harsh, takin’ a man’s hat like that,” Jesse grumbled as he left.

Once the door closed behind him, she laughed. As Genji turned to look at her, she explained, “I’m only going to keep it until tomorrow, I promise. I just thought it would be funny, and I was right.”

————————

Several days later, Angelica wandered around the Watchpoint, still not entirely certain where everything was located. After five minutes, she gave up.

“Athena?” she asked the ceiling.

“Yes, Angelica?” the AI replied.

“Where exactly is the main kitchen from here? That is where Jack and Gabriel are, isn’t it?”

There was a subtle pause, then Athena responded, “The main kitchen is three halls down to your left. Commanders Morrison and Reyes are in the Officers’ Mess, which is down the hallway just before the main kitchen. This way,” and a row of emergency lights sprang to life, leading the way.

“Thank you, Athena. I don’t suppose you can get me a map or something?” she asked, following the lights to the Officers’ Mess.

The AI sounded almost sorry. “Unfortunately, no. The Petras Act did not override the protocols preventing me from detailing the entirety of the base. Until that is lifted, I can only be of limited use.”

Angelica shrugged philosophically. “Well, I’ll have to learn it eventually. Thanks for the help, Athena.”

She opened the door and froze as she saw the two men inside. Gabe and Jack had apparently found her stash of bribe alcohol, and from the looks of things, had made a decent dent in one of the cases. They were seated at a table in the far corner, talking intently.

Gabe was gesturing with his glass as he spoke, saying, "No, really, you'd be great together. I mean, I'm dead, for fuck's sake. She deserves someone alive."

Jack was shaking his head before Gabe had finished speaking. "No, no, no. I'm old, run down. I lost everyone under my command because I was too stupid to notice what was happening. You're smart, you're clever, damn good looking. You could keep her safe." Jack gestured broadly with the whiskey bottle as he poured them both another round. “I mean, you sensed something was up, wanted to keep an eye on her before Talon showed up. ‘Sides, I’ve seen how she lights up when you walk into the room.”

“Dammit, Jack, she was all over you in the hospital wing. Just ask her already,” Gabe growled as he downed his glass.

Jack studied the whiskey in his glass. “What about the omnic’s solution? I mean, ultimately, it’ll be her choice, but what do you think about it?”

Gabe reached across the table and grabbed Jack’s wrist. “I never stopped loving you, Jackass. I want you to be happy with her, because you weren’t happy with me. If she does decide she wants us both, I’ll go only as far as you want.” He sighed and let the blond go. “You deserve better than me. You always did.”

“Gabe, I- oh, hell.” Jack vaulted over the table into Gabe’s arms, and kissed him passionately. Gabe looked shocked as his chair was overturned, but returned the embrace with equal fervor.

Angelica carefully backed out of the room while they were distracted and tried to figure out what to do. _They both want me? And… I could have both of them? I… but after Brad, could I…?_

Thoughts chased themselves around her head as she stared at the door. She was giddy at the realization that they were serious, but shoved everything aside to ponder over later. She shoved the door open hard enough that it hit the wall and pretended not to see Jack and Gabe leaping to their feet and hastily putting themselves in order.

“Gabe? Jack? Are you… oh, there you are! Listen, I promised Genji that I’d talk to his brother, and I need a ride. Also, I’ve got kids for both of you and Genji and Jesse, if I can find them.” 

Jack cleared his throat. “I’m pretty sure they’re in the training room. I’ll get them.”

Angelica watched him go, then turned to Gabe. “What’s with him?”

“Long story.” He took the file she handed him and twined a shadow tendril around her calf. “Same hospital as last time. There won’t be any issues?”

She swatted at him. “No. The hospital knows roughly what you’ll do, and the Shooting Star rep who’ll be there is pretty good. Now let go, I need to give everyone else their files.”

He squeezed gently, then released her. “So, do you know how to get to the training room from here?”

She stopped and looked up and down the corridor. “No idea. Help?”

He laughed softly and led the way, holding a tendril at the small of her back. She rolled her eyes, but didn’t object. As they walked, she kept poking at the tendril.

Finally, she broke the silence, “So, is that you, or do you just control it, or what?”

“Hmm?”

“The shadow whatever. This stuff,” she replied, poking the tendril again. “Is it a part of you, or can you control shadows, or what?”

He sighed, pulling the tendril away. “Does it matter?”

“You keep manhandling me with it, I want to know.” She studied his face. “You’re looking kinda grayish, too. You OK?”

Gabe scrubbed a hand over his face and stopped walking. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Angelica nodded and continued down the hall. When Gabe caught up, she said, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Gabe didn’t reply, but after a while, the tendril returned to loop around her waist. He smiled when he felt her gave it a little pat.

—

Angelica and Lena studied the slightly dingy bar through the windshield. 

“You sure this is the place?” Lena whispered.

Angelica checked the address Genji had given her. “Yeah. This is it.” As she climbed out of the car, she said, “I shouldn’t be too long.”

She crossed the nearly vacant parking lot and entered the bar. She felt a vague sense of déjà vu as she looked around, recalling the bar she had found Reaper in. This was slightly better, certainly cleaner, and she sighed. She really hated slumming, but she had promised Genji she’d try.

She saw Hanzo at the bar, bow propped up beside him, and approached cautiously. “Shimada Hanzo?” she waited for his grunt of confirmation, and continued with the script Genji had given her. “My name is Angelica Coffey. I have a proposal for you.”

“Name it,” he replied, slamming back another shot and tapping the bar for another.

“It would best be suited for a more… private venue,” she said, looking around distastefully.

Hanzo grunted again, slammed back the new shot, and lay some money on the bar. He grabbed his bow and headed for the door. Angelica followed him, and tried to figure out her next move. Genji had implied that Hanzo wouldn’t be happy to hear who had sent her, but would be suspicious anyway.

He led the way into a dirty alley and turned to face her. Before he could speak, however, two dragons appeared and twined around her. She smiled at the sapphire dragons, and proceeded to pet both of them. Hanzo glared at them as if betrayed.

“So which is Soba and which is Udon?” she asked, one looping around her neck to rest its chin on her head, the other shoving its nose into her pockets.

His eyes narrowed, and she squeaked as she found herself staring down the shaft of an arrow as the dragons turned to look at Hanzo with reproach. 

“How do you know those name?” he demanded in an icy tone.

“Genji sent me to talk to you. He says he’s forgiven you, and can help you find the redemption you seek.” 

The dragon that was investigating her pockets looked up at her face, then back to Hanzo. _She is honest. She was sent by our brother._

The one on her head chimed in, _She has a good heart. She will aid us as she can._

Slowly Hanzo lowered the bow. He studied the dragons for a moment, then turned his attention to her. She felt goosebumps rising on her arms under his intense scrutiny. Finally, after an interminable wait, he sighed and returned the arrow to the quiver. 

“Where is your transport?” he asked, walking past her to the mouth of the alley.

“The black SUV, right over there,” she answered.

They walked in silence to the car, and Angelica introduced Lena and Hanzo. They drove most of the way to the hangar to the sound of Lena’s constant chatter.

Suddenly, Angelica turned to Hanzo. “Wait, do we need to stop anywhere for you? Do you have a safe house or something we need to clean out?”

Hanzo chuckled ruefully, “No. All of my possessions are here.” 

“Say, Hanzo. How come you’ve got two dragons when Genji’s only got the one?” Lena asked.

Hanzo stiffened at the question, obviously furious, then relented at a crooning noise from the dragons. “That is my brother’s tale to tell.”

“Oh.” Lena spent the rest of the drive in silence.

Angelica studied the dragons pooled in her lap. _Well, I would like to know, too. But I’ll ask Genji later. Which of you is which, anyway?_

One of the dragons, which appeared slightly larger than the other, cracked open an eye and looked at her. _I am Soba._ Neither Hanzo nor Lena reacted to this statement, and Angelica decided that only she was meant to hear it. She shrugged. She had a pair of dragons in her lap, she wasn’t going to question it too much. She was afraid of getting answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More noodles! And the Confiscating of the Hat.
> 
> Comments are love! And feel free to let me know of any typos or weird continuity, or whatever. AO3 doesn't keep my formatting when I copy it over, and I'm having to code the italics by hand. Which isn't usually a problem, but the noodles are chatty.


	13. Chapter 13

Angelica was sitting in the common room, dealing with some paperwork, the dragons curled on her lap, when Jesse walked in.

“Ya know what? We ain’t had a decent cookout or bonfire for ages,” he announced to the room at large. “So, we got beer, brats, steaks are marinatin’, dogs, burgers, and tunes. Let’s do this.”

Jack looked up from the disassembled biotic canister at that. Gabe glared at him.

“No. Absolutely not. You are not going to dig up that monstrosity. I will lock you out of the base naked if you bring that thing back to light.”

Jack just grinned slowly and walked out, Gabe following, protesting loudly.

Angelica watched them leave, then turned to Jesse.

“What was that all about?”

Jesse chuckled as he chivvied her down the hall. “Jack enjoys grilling, and always used to wear an apron with a stupid pun on it.” He considered. “And shorts, and socks and sandals. He seemed to enjoy himself, anyway. C’mon, lets go shake up the rest and get some stuff set up.”

She followed his lead as he gathered the rest of the team, everyone lending a hand to haul a huge grill and chairs and umbrellas out of storage and to the beach. Jesse and Reinhardt headed off to see what driftwood they could find, while everyone else made themselves busy, setting up chairs and umbrellas, grabbing coolers for drinks and snacks. Sombra dragged Lúcio to the town to get sodas and the makings for s’mores.

Jack came out, carrying a tray of utensils. Angelica hid a smile. He had changed into a red and white Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and Jesse’s promised socks and sandals. The whole get-up was capped off with blue shades, and an equally blue apron emblazoned “Raise the Steaks”. Angelica thought it was endearing, actually.

Gabe had changed too, wearing white linen pants, sandals, and an orange and white patterned shirt. He was glaring at Jack, carrying a pair of guitar cases over his shoulder. Angelica planted the last umbrella and approached him.

“It’s cute. Why give him a hard time?” She took one of the guitar cases from him as he grinned.

“Honestly? Because it’s fun. And it was less cute when he did it at twenty. But now, it’s something I’ve always given him a hard time over. Why stop now?”

She laughed at that. “So, you both play?”

“Oh, God no. Jack does. The other one’s Jesse’s. I never had the patience or the time to learn. Not at the same time, anyway.” He set the guitar down in an empty seat and watched Jack at the grill. “This was a good idea. Remind me to thank the ingrate later.”

She swatted him lightly, placing her guitar next to his. He grinned at her as she walked back inside to change.

The rest of the day was spent on the beach, Angela hounding everyone to drink water, too, and making sure everyone was wearing sunscreen. Lúcio set up a sound system, which Sombra promptly hacked to play music from everyone’s personal music collections. Genji managed to convince Hanzo to join in on an impromptu volleyball game against Lúcio and Lena. Shortly afterward, it was ruled that the brothers were no longer allowed to play on the same team. Zenyatta floated a short distance away, meditating and floating rocks and shells in complex patterns, while Winston built a sandcastle in the shape of the Watchpoint.

Angelica stayed near Jack, Gabe, and the grill, listening to them reminisce about earlier parties.

They were interrupted by Jesse, dripping and grinning.

“Ay, Reyes. We’re about to play a few rounds of chicken fight. You want in, or do you yield the title?”

Gabe glared over the rim of his sunglasses. “You wish. Hey, Ange? Wanna be on the wining team?”

“I’ve never been that great at it…” she began, but Gabe scoffed and offered a hand.

“Trust me.”

Jack sighed. “Go on. He’ll be insufferable if you turn him down.”

She laughed as Gabe tried a sad puppy face and surrendered her hand. His face split into a wide grin as he swept her up. He wraithed between her legs, and she grabbed his curls with a squeal as he solidified under her. Holding her ankles to steady her, he turned to Jesse.

“Pick your partner, and know you both will go down.”

He turned and trotted down the beach, Angelica perched on his shoulders. She looked back and saw the other teams forming: Lúcio and Hana, Jesse and Lena, Genji and Angela, and somewhat surprisingly, Hanzo with Sombra. Amélie looked up from her magazine with mild interest, while Torb and Reinhardt prepared to act as commentators.

Gabe waded into the waves, waiting for the first challenger to arrive. “Breathe, kitten. All you got to do is stay on.”

She patted the top of his head lightly. “I’ll try, but my balance isn’t that great.”

“You’ll be fine,” he reassured her as Jesse waded in, Lena bouncing lightly on his shoulders.

Gabe was right, as he cheerfully charged Jesse once the round started, causing him to try and jump back, he and Lena falling, laughing, back into the water.

“Toldja you wouldn’t be able to beat him!” Lena chirped merrily, blinking back to the shore and a towel while Jesse glared at Gabe.

The other rounds went similarly, Gabe proving to be the more aggressive, although Hanzo did manage to stand against his initial charge. Angelica and Sombra grappled, laughing, as the two men tried to maneuver the other off his feet. Gabe had the height advantage, but Hanzo was slippery, and managed to get Sombra out of range for a quick breather.

Angelica huffed a laugh, then froze clutching Gabe’s hair as the world tilted around her.

“Ange? You okay?” Gabe asked, concerned, as he gestured to Hanzo to wait.

“Yeah, just everything…” she began, but Gabe was already charging out of the water.

She felt hands help her off, and she clung to Jack as she swayed. Angela hurried over, face set.

Angelica let everyone fuss over her as the vertigo held her, sitting in a chair under a pair of umbrellas while Jesse grabbed her a bottle of water.

“I’m fine, really. Just vertigo. It’ll pass.”

Jack arched an eyebrow at that. “How often has this happened?”

“Jack. I’m fine,” she snapped, opening a bottle of water.

Jesse studied her face, then nodded. “Right. So that last match was a draw. Until a rematch can occur, Hanzo is co-champion with Gabe.”

Angelica pointed at him, finishing her water. “Gabe and I defeated every other pair here. Hanzo and Sombra can’t claim a title unless they beat the rest of you.”

Gabe grinned wolfishly at Jesse. “That’s right, cowboy. You gotta run that gauntlet, too.”

Jesse laughed as Lena jumped up on his back. “Come on! We can do it!”

Gabe settled down on the sand next to her as the others returned to the water.

“You okay? Not the vertigo, the rest.”

She sighed. “I have a bullshit disease with bullshit symptoms and no warning, but I’m not going to let it run my life, if that’s what you mean.”

They watched the team play fighting in silence. When Angelica felt a bit steadier she rose to walk up and down the beach. Jack abandoned his grill to walk with her.

“Sorry.”

She studied him out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t be. I just don’t like being the center of attention like that. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Jack chuckled at that. “I’ve had worse. But feel free to do it again if you need to. I can take the hit.”

She shoved his shoulder lightly. It was like shoving a wall. They walked back to the group, Angelica gesturing to Gabe as she walked past to the water.

“Ready for that rematch?”

Sombra whooped. “Don’t think we’re gonna go easy on you!”

Gabe wraithed under her again and waited for Hanzo to steady Sombra. He tilted his head to look up at her.

“You won’t let me cheat, will you?”

She swatted his head as he laughed.

The match was long, Hanzo taking advantage of his agility against Gabe’s bulk. It was looking like it might be a tie when Hanzo’s foot shot out from under him and they both fell into the waves.

Hanzo rose, sputtering and glaring at Soba. “You are supposed to be my guardian.”

_Maybe. But losing sometimes is good for you. Besides, she gives us treats._

After everyone settled down and the sun lowered, Torbjörn lit the bonfire. As the flames danced among the driftwood, Jesse and Jack brought out their guitars. They spent a bit of time ribbing each other as they played simple duets, one of the group occasionally singing whatever they played.

Jack glanced at Gabe and played a few chords. Angelica perked up a bit, recognizing the tune. Gabe sighed.

“Really?”

Jack played the chords again, eyes hopeful.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Fine. But you better hope someone else knows the other part, because I’m not doing it solo again.”

Jesse leaned on his guitar, eyes bright as Gabe straightened, listening to Jack play the intro.

Gabe closed his eyes and began to sing. “Let’s run away,  
Where nothing stands between me and you”

Everyone went still, watching Jack and Gabe.

“Let’s find a place somewhere a little closer to the truth,  
And call it a home  
Where there is no right and there’s no wrong  
And we can be all alone”

Angelica took a deep breath and joined in on the chorus.

“And I’ll take off my halo, if you take off your wings  
You don’t have to be invincible cause I sure ain’t no saint  
You’ll always be my angel no matter what you do  
Cause you take me to heaven just by being you.”

Gabe’s eyes flew open when she started singing, but he gestured for her to continue as the chorus ended.

“Tell me a secret  
Tell me things that no one else should know  
Even in your weakness  
Baby drop your guard, just let it go  
Until everything’s exposed  
And you don’t have to feel ashamed  
Baby, just say my name”

Gabe joined her on the chorus again, Jack watching her with an inscrutable look on his face as they reached the bridge.

“When I see you standing there  
You know it all becomes so clear  
The way you look, the way you talk  
I need the way you lift me up  
This will never feel complete  
Until there’s nothing in between  
And we have broke down every wall  
Baby baby baby baby let’s just fall”

“And I’ll take off my halo,” Gabe sang, watching her.

“Yeah, and I’ll take off my wings,” she replied.

They finished the chorus in harmony then sat in silence as the last echoes of the guitar faded.

“Wow. I am so glad I was recording this,” Sombra said after a beat.

“If that winds up online, I’ll force-feed you your spleen,” Angelica said, sweetly. “And send me a copy.”

Jack barked a laugh at that. “D’you even know where the spleen is?”

Angelica beamed at him. “Not a clue,” she announced brightly.

Everyone laughed at that and moved on to the s’mores. Angelica was amused to find all three dragons lined up as she toasted her marshmallows.

“Fine. One s’more each. You’re too small for more.”

The dragons considered this, then grew to their full sizes. They looked down at her, expectantly.

“No. You’re still getting one each. Now, either go back to pocket sized or move, you’re blocking the fire.”

The Shimadas laughed a bit as the dragons shrank again.

“I think you’re the only one outside of the family they listen to,” Genji commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the all-new beach episode! (Coupled with a song. Halo and Wings (Just By Being You) by Steel Magnolia. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N2v9gRNcrg)
> 
> Comments are love, unless you want to complain about the fact I just made you listen to country.
> 
> And Part Two of the series is this chapter from Soba's POV! Go check it out!


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe paced the floor of his room, mind racing. He needed to find the best way of explaining…. He sighed and read the text again.

_-The patient is showing signs of awakening._

He snarled and sought out Jack.

He found him on one of the upper observation decks, watching the waves crash on the beach. He paused, enjoying just being able to see him. The past six years had been hard, but knowing that Jack was alive, and still wanted him, helped a lot.

He coughed and Jack turned to face him.

“Hey.”

Gabe grinned, walking up to kiss him. “Hey, yourself. You have a problem.”

Jack sighed, turning in Gabe’s arms to look out over the ocean. “Kinda. Watching you and Angelica last night…”

“You realized you love her?” Gabe kissed lightly behind Jack’s ear.

He snorted and elbowed Gabe lightly. “I’m not always oblivious, you know.”

“Just when it comes to romance,” Gabe teased with a laugh. “Go buy her flowers and write shitty poetry. You know she’s interested in both of us.”

Jack sighed and leaned against him in silence. Finally, he asked, “You didn’t come up here to talk about Angelica.”

Gabe sighed, resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “Gérard is alive.” He felt Jack stiffen and rushed on. “I don’t know how, I just found him in a hospital shortly after everything went tits up at Zurich. I’ve been paying for him to receive care, private room, all of that. He’s showing signs of coming out of his coma. I think we should bring him home.”

Jack sighed and relaxed. “Talk to Zen, see if Amélie can handle him here. I’ll clear it with Angela, make the arrangements.” He looked over at Gabe, then kissed his cheek. “Go flirt with Angelica, too. Make me work for it.”

Gabe glared good-naturedly at him. “I’ll ask if she wants both of us to court her. She’s still hurting from that asshole.”

Jack hummed in agreement, then reluctantly pulled away. “Let’s bring Gérard home.”

—

Angelica looked up from her email when her phone buzzed. She looked at it, confused. She had programed ringtones for everyone, and left it off vibrate. The fact that is was buzzing in the distinctive SOS pattern made her believe it was some setting that Sombra had added as a joke. She picked it up, checking the display. _Hijo de Puta._

_Oh. Brad._

She hit the ignore button, and went back to scheduling visits for the Overwatch team. There was a notable pause before her new message chime rang and she looked back at her phone, chewing on her lip. Finally, she sighed and got up, heading to the common room.

It was mostly empty, the dragons in a pile in a beam of sunlight while Hanzo worked on his bow and Genji played a game with Hana. Jesse lounged on the sofa, fiddling with a tablet, but he looked over at the movement.

“Problem?” he asked, the others looking up, then going back to their distractions.

“I don’t know. My ex just left me a voicemail.”

Jesse winced and held out his hand. “You want someone to listen and tell you if it’s important?”

She gave a half-laugh as she surrendered her phone. “Does that sound crazy?”

“Nah. Sounds human.” His eyebrow rose when he saw the name, but he said nothing, just held the phone to his ear as he listened.

Angelica could hear Brad’s tone of voice, but not the words. It sounded like he was begging. Jesse rolled his eyes a few times at what he heard, then finally handed the phone back.

“Apparently, he made a mistake, he’s deeply sorry, and desperately wants you to take him back. Something about a gala?”

She snorted. “His boss has a fancy party every year, fundraiser deal. He’s made a big deal about what I do, and his boss likes me. I’ve managed to get him a few raises in the past at these.”

“So, now he would like you back for his own benefit?” Amélie asked from the doorway.

“Apparently.” She sighed and dropped onto the couch with Jesse.

Amélie studied her, unblinking. Angelica was a bit surprised to notice her skin was a bit paler.

“Does he deserve your forgiveness?”

“Considering what we saw, not a chance in hell,” Gabe announced. “He apologize?”

Angelica shrugged. “Jesse listened to the message.”

Jesse scratched his beard as everyone looked at him. “Well, Ah’d say he was more sorry he was caught doin’ something he shouldn’t have, rather than bein’ sorry for doin’ it.”

“Considering he was ‘doin’ my friend, no he doesn’t.”

“I could remove him for you,” Amélie said, idly inspecting her nails.

“You’d have to wait. Gabe offered first.” She lay back with a groan. She looked at her phone, then tossed it to Jesse. “Go ahead and delete it. I’m done with him.”

Jesse opened it up, studying the display as Gabe caught Amélie’s elbow.

“I need to talk to you. Privately.”

He left, leaving Amélie to follow, a small crease growing between her brows.

—

  
Gabe paced the empty office, turning when Amélie walked in.

“What is wrong, Gabriel?”

He sighed and pulled the trigger.

“Amélie, Gérard is alive.”

She stared at him blankly, then her legs collapsed under her. He caught her before she hit the ground and helped her to the chair. Her eyes sharpened as he pulled away, and she grabbed his collar.

“How long have you known?”

He knelt beside her. “Almost six years. He’s in a coma, but his doctors say he’s showing signs of waking up. Jack wants to bring him home. Amélie…” he sighed and held her hand in both of his as she gasped faintly. “I couldn’t have told you before. I wanted to. But-”

“But the programming would have driven me to finish what I started. I understand, Gabriel. Thank you for watching over him for me.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly.

He studied her face as she pulled away. Satisfied, he rose and left her to her thoughts.

—

The base hummed as the members of the old Overwatch heard the news: that Gérard Lecroix was alive, and coming back. Angelica and the newer members tried to stay out of the way, for the most part. Hanzo had fled the madness once the news hit and Angelica followed him out to one of the decks.

He had been avoiding the main crowd since the beach party, and she was a bit concerned. She dropped down next to Hanzo, studying the horizon and not the silent man at her side. “Hey, you want to talk?”

He sighed and leaned back. “I have been told it would help. I just don’t know….”

Soba and Udon pooled out of the tattoo on his arm and twined around him. He stroked a scaled side and sighed.

“I meant to kill my brother. I had been ordered to, and saw no way out of it. I am glad he survived.”

He trailed off, watching the light on the waves.

“So, the blame really lies with whoever gave the order.”

The dragons nodded and Hanzo watched them, face inscrutable.

“Perhaps. Thank you, Miss Coffey. This has been useful.”

She took that as the dismissal it was and turned to go. “Feel free to talk to me again, if you need to. Or Zenyatta.” He gave a huff of a laugh at that, and she smiled. “Or get with Jesse. I’m sure he’d tell you about when Genji first came to Overwatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not translating the Spanish. Just accept that it's rude and insulting.
> 
> Also, I don't know how well it translated, but Amélie is slowly becoming not purple. 
> 
> Comments are love!


	15. Chapter 15

Angelica walked into the kitchen, laughing. “Success! I didn't get lost once-” she stopped abruptly, taking in the sight of a stranger in the kitchen.

The stranger turned to face her, and she took them in. A cowl pulled over their head like a hood, a featureless mask covering their face, and a sniper rifle slung over their shoulder. The stranger cocked their head as Angelica called, “Athena?”

The AI replied promptly, “All available agents are en route, Angelica.”

Hard on the tail of her statement, Jesse and Reinhardt ran in behind her, weapons ready. Angelica gratefully ducked behind them as Reinhardt brought his shield up. The stranger turned as Jack and Gabe entered through a side door and began to laugh. Their voice was rich and warm, and decidedly female.

“Is that any way to greet an old friend?” she asked.

Jack and Gabe looked like they had been struck, and Reinhardt dropped the shield and rushed to her side, picking her up and twirling her in a gleeful embrace as she laughed, delighted. Jesse whooped and ran out of the kitchen, bellowing for Genji and Angela.

“Ana? What- how?” Jack stammered, confused. He looked at Gabe, who just shrugged and turned back to the couple in the middle of the room.

Reinhardt had put her down and she removed her mask, laughing at everyone’s expressions. Angelica was somewhat surprised to realize she recognized the woman.

“Captain Amari?”

Jesse rushed back into the kitchen, with Genji, Lena, Angela, and Winston in tow.

“Torb is on his way, Captain,” Jesse announced.

Angelica stayed on the sidelines as the old team gathered. Hana, Lúcio, and Sombra joined her along the island as they observed. Hanzo walked in, took in the crowd, and walked back out.

Angelica accepted a soda from Lúcio as he gestured to the reunion, “What's with her?”

“Captain Amari was one of the original Overwatch strike team, and Jack's second-in-command during the official run. I'd read that she was killed in action shortly before Overwatch was disbanded, but apparently not.” Angelica shrugged, “Jack and Gabe were reported killed in the Zurich explosion, so I'm not too surprised.”

“Who’s the civilian?” Ana asked, gesturing to Angelica.

“Angelica Coffey, from the Shooting Star Dream Fulfillment Group,” Jack replied, shooting a grin her way.

Ana looked between the two of them, then studied Gabe’s face. “And why is a representative from Shooting Star in an Overwatch installation?” she asked archly.

“Well, Talon’s gunnin’ after her, an’ she’s gettin’ us in touch with the kids that wanted to meet us. She started with Reyes, an’ he got her in touch with the rest of us.” Jesse drawled in reply.

“And how did she get you?” Ana asked, turning to Gabe.

Gabe smiled fondly. “She yelled at me in a bar.”

Angelica threw a dishtowel at him. “You deserved it. You were being an ass. And then you broke into my apartment. And then started flirting with me.”

He grinned, “True, true, every word of it true.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a bowl of popcorn. As she left the kitchen, she heard Jesse ask, “Now, why did she list flirtin’ as a bad thing?”

She shook her head in amusement, and was surprised to see Hanzo waiting in the hallway.

“Hey, Hanzo! It’s Jesse’s turn to pick, and he needs people to puncture his ego every now and then.”

“And what film did the cowboy choose to inflict on everyone?” Hanzo asked.

“Blazing Saddles. It’s a comedy that makes fun of all the tropes in Western films that came out around a hundred years ago. It’s pretty funny, though, so he’ll spend the whole evening playing ‘I told you so’.”

He chuckled and bowed. “Then I will prick Jesse’s ego for you.”

“Good. You and Amélie are the best at that.”

He started toward the common room and Angelica watched him go, admiring the view. Too many people here are ridiculously hot. It’s not fair. I’m definitely not going to complain, though.

Hanzo’s dragons arrived and looped over her shoulders. She fed one a piece of popcorn and followed Hanzo, hearing the crowd in the kitchen coming up behind. Everyone found a seat that suited them.

Angelica took a seat with Lúcio and Hana on the couch, as Gabe, Jack, and Ana claimed a couch in the back. Angelica felt a small twinge of jealousy, seeing all three together, but shoved it down. Neither of them is yours. They are allowed to do as they wish.

Genji’s dragon floated over to claim Angelica’s lap, with a brief squabble breaking out between the him and the two on her shoulders. “If you three don’t stop, I’ll throw all of you into the ocean. Be nice,” she told them sternly. They quieted down as the movie started.

 _You should speak to them,_ one of the dragons said.

 _You know what you want_ , another chimed in.

 _Go claim it_ , the third said.

 _You three-_ she snarled internally. _Wait, why do you three talk to me? I thought you weren’t supposed to talk to anyone?_

One of the blue ones, she thought Soba, bumped its head against her jaw. _We may speak to any who would aid our chosen. Our chosen is broken, you will aid his healing._

 _And you can help restore my twin_ , Ramen added softly.

Angelica stiffened at this as the theme song began playing. _Your twin? So Genji had two dragons once?_

Ramen nodded as Soba and Udon twined around him, crooning softly. Angelica glanced around the room, then abandoned the popcorn bowl and rose, toting the dragons with her as she hurried out. She ignored the whispered questions as she let the door close behind her. She made her way to the kitchen and let the dragons tumble onto the counter.

“From the beginning, now. Genji had two of you, and you two killed the other?”

The dragons exchanged looks. Finally, Ramen sighed and studied her. _My twin gave of themself to keep Genji alive when he lost. They still live, as we cannot be slain, but they are still weak. As the rift between Genji and Hanzo heals, and as Genji permits himself to love again, Somen will gain strength and will be able to return._

“In other words, you want me to get them to talk to each other?” she asked, tone dry.

 _Or convince him to bed the monk, whichever would be easiest for you,_ Ramen replied, matter-of-fact.

She sputtered. “Okay, you know what? No. I can’t even deal with my own relationship issues, I do not need to be giving anyone else advice.”

Soba purred, _You are aware that you could present yourself on their bed? They both want you. You want them. Why not take them?_

She felt herself blush furiously as Udon swatted Soba across the counter.

“How the hell did you bond with Hanzo?” she muttered.

Ramen watched the blue pair tussle. _Our chosen resemble us very little. But we like watching humans. You are so funny when you mate._

She rolled her eyes and walked back to the common room. She didn’t want to get into that right now.

She settled back on the couch, reclaiming her popcorn from Hana, and enjoyed the movie until the dragons perched on her again.

_We are sorry. We should not have pushed._

She offered Soba a piece of popcorn as a peace offering. _It’s okay. I just need to get my head on straight, first._ She paused, considering. _And how can you know what I’m thinking?_

Ramen winked at her. _Magic._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is my take on "Why Hanzo has two dragons, but Genji only has one", and you can pry it from my cold, dead fingers.
> 
> Comments are love!


	16. Chapter 16

Jack knocked on the door, then walked in without waiting for a response. “Gabe? Where are you?”

He flicked on the light on in the bedroom, and stared at the large, amorphous shadow draped on and around the bed. “Gabe?” he asked hesitantly.

At his voice, dozens of crimson eyes popped open on the shadowy mass and glared at him. Several mouths lined with sharp fangs opened in a chorus of yawns, the the mass began to shrink in on itself. Jack stared, stunned, as the shadow coalesced into Gabe, nude, with the eyes and mouths scattered over his ashy gray skin. 

Gabe stretched, then turned to Jack. His brow furrowed and the eyes and mouths slowly vanished as his skin took on its usual mahogany tones.

“Told ya I was more fucked up than you,” he said into the shocked silence.

“Fuck, Gabe. What happened?”

Gabe shrugged and rose to grab his underwear. “No idea. Came with the voice and the shadow stuff.”

Jack considered it. “How much control do you have?”

“I can control it when I'm awake, not so much when I'm asleep. I mostly keep the extra eyes closed unless I’m on a mission. It’s disorienting. And I can eat with the other mouths, but things taste… off.” He shrugged into a compression shirt and continued, his back to Jack, “So, still want to keep this going?”

Jack said nothing, just walked up and looped his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss onto Gabe’s shoulder, “I stayed with you through all the shit the SEP threw at us, and the Omnics, and the politicians. You think this’ll change anything?” He chuckled a bit, and went on, “Might take a bit to get used to, but I’m staying.”

They stood there for a while, just enjoying each other’s touch, then Gabe sighed. “You wanted something.”

Jack hummed, pressing another kiss to Gabe’s shoulder. “Gérard’s awake. Angela’s doing her stuff, and Amélie is with him, but apparently he wants to yell at you. He was very insistent.”

Gabe slowly pulled away, finishing getting dressed as he considered what Gérard wanted to yell at him about. As they walked toward the medical wing, he studied Jack.

“I miss you. Do-”

“If you want to move back in, I’ll pack your shit while Gérard is yelling at you,” Jack interrupted.

Gabe laughed, dragging him over for a swift kiss. “You go move my shit. I’ll deal with the angry Frenchman.”

—

Gabe paused at the door. Gérard was sitting up in the bed, chatting with Amélie in French as he held her hand. Gabe grinned a bit. Amélie was looking more like her old self, though her skin was still more purple than pink. But she had the same vibrancy on her face as she laughed at her husband's sappy lines. Gérard stopped when he caught sight of him, and Amélie smiled and rose, kissing his temple as she left.

“He’s not as cross as he sounds,” she murmured as she walked past.

Gabe waited while the door clicked closed behind her, then sighed and approached the bed.

Gérard watched him, face impassive.

“Well, you got almost everything sorted with Jack, I see,” he drawled as Gabe dropped into the seat next to him.

Gabe smirked. “I’m allowed to move back in after this is over,” he replied.

Gérard barked a laugh. “Finally out of the doghouse, eh? Good. You two work better when you’re at each other’s backs, not throats.” He took a long pull from a glass of apple juice and pinned Gabe to the chair with a look. “Now, what’s this I hear about the pair of you being sweet on some sweet, young, civilian?”

Gabe laughed. “She’s hardly defenseless. She hit me with a clipboard and tried to deck Jack.”

Gérard’s eyes twinkled. “I think I like her already. But both of you have… let’s be polite and call it baggage.”

“She was a fan. And we both dumped a lot on her before we pulled our heads out of our asses.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “She’s interested in both of us, that’s fairly obvious. But her ex was cheating on her, and Jack and I have issues we need to air out…”

Gérard watched him, face softening. “You think you could make a triad work?”

“Jack and I have talked about it. We think it could.”

Gérard glared. “But you haven’t yet discussed it with the object of your shared affections, have you?” he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, as if praying for patience. “Look. Talk to her. See if she would wish to be courted by the pair of you, and abide by her wishes. Or, accept that a twenty-odd year age gap is insurmountable and add her to your collection of surrogate children.” Gabe glared at that, but Gérard went on. “Either way, you are an adult. Act like one. Now, go away. I wish to continue staring at my wife. She is much better looking than you.”

 

Gabe laughed and swatted his shoulder lightly, but left, nodding to Amélie as he passed.

—

Jack was halfway between Gabe’s room and his own, arms full of cloth and sewing machine, when Ana called his name. He paused, jerking his head toward his room, but waited for Ana to catch up.

“So, you and Gabriel have made up already?”

He huffed a laugh. “Yeah. Angelica helped, made us actually talk. I can’t believe how much I missed him, Ana.”

“Hmm. I hope this works out better than last time, old friend.”

She followed him into his quarters, watching as he dumped the fabric in the second bedroom and placing the sewing machine on a table. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she glanced around the room.

“You are taking him back to your bed remarkably quickly, don’t you think?”

He laughed as he walked back toward her. “Nope. We’ve had a few heart-to-hearts, and we’re pretty firmly on the same page now.” He headed back out, Ana trailing behind. “C’mon. I want to get Angelica set up in one of the offices. It should make things easier for her.”

Ana scoffed quietly. “She is a civilian. Why keep her around?”

“Well, she’s got a good head on her shoulders. And she’s been helping with the publicity we need, after Petras.”

Ana stopped, eyes narrowed. “You are more than twenty years her senior, yet you are panting at her heels like a love-struck puppy. She is a child, Jack. And how would Gabriel feel?”

“Gabriel is right there with him, panting at his side,” Gabe announced, slinging an arm around Jack’s hips and kissing his cheek. Turning back to Ana, he continued, “Ange is an adult, and more than capable of telling us to stop. She’s had plenty of opportunities so far.”

“I’m giving her my old office,” Jack informed him.

Gabe snorted. “Bet you twenty she hates it.”

“You’re on.”

They walked down the hallway, arms around each other’s waist and generally acting like boys less than half their ages. Ana sniffed and let them go. They’d learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, things aren't really happening, but I make it seem like they are!
> 
> Comments are love!


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey, Athena?”

“Yes, Angelica?” the AI replied.

“Can you ask some of the guys to come here? I need them to move furniture because I don’t want to.” Angelica studied the utilitarian desk in her new office.

After a moment, Athena announced, “Your heavy lifters are on their way. I have also informed them of your lack of desire to help. Is there anything else?”

Angelica grinned. “Nope, just strong people to do the heavy lifting.”

She heard Jesse laughing in the hall at that. “Is that all we are to ya? People to move heavy objects?” he teased as he got closer.

She smiled as she walked to the door. “Well, you could strip to the waist, first. Then you’d be doing double duty as eye candy.” She tossed him a wink as he laughed, abruptly turning it into a cough as Gabe shoulder checked him.

Gabe glared at Jesse, but stopped when she swatted his arm. “Stop that. I’m single and allowed to ogle the help.” Turning to Jesse, she continued, “That desk can go away but keep the chair. And there’s another desk and some filing cabinets I want. They’re down there,” she waved vaguely down the hall. “I put sticky notes on the ones I wanted.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” Jack laughed as he walked in the direction she indicated, dragging Gabe along with him. She faintly heard Jack say, “Pay up”, but ignored it.

Zarya and Reinhardt grabbed the Strike Commander’s desk, taking it off to storage. She could hear them teasing each other as they walked. They had apparently struck up a fast friendship in the weight room, and enjoyed any competition of strength.

Jesse and Winston went in search of her filing cabinets. She could hear Jesse complaining good-naturedly about the fact that all the cabinets were in different offices, and how it meant more work for him. Winston was teasing him for getting lazy while he was on the run.

They spent most of the afternoon adjusting the furniture to her satisfaction, Gabe grumbling about her liking Jack’s office and his old desk. Jack seemed to delight in teasing Gabe about it, though.

Once everything was settled, her heavy lifters decided to leave her to her own devices and sought their own amusements. She grabbed Jack’s arm as everyone filed out, gesturing to Gabe to stay as well.

“I need to talk to you two a sec.” She rubbed the back of her neck as the door clicked closed. “So, uhh… I kinda overheard the two of you talking.” She rubbed the back of her neck and tried not to meet their eyes. “A few weeks ago. About me. And the two of you. And I was maybe thinking that… maybe…” she trailed off under the weight of their combined gazes. “You know what, it's stupid, let's forget it.”

Jack had stiffened when she started speaking, and stood unmoving as stone when she stumbled to a halt. “I understand. It's OK.”

Gabe had lounged against the door frame, arms crossed. “What were you thinking, Ange?”

“I mean, I had such a crush on both of you, and then I met you both and it was amazing, and now I'm here, and you're here, and-” she broke off, shaking her head. “And could I really have you both? I mean, be with you both? I mean, you'd both be OK with that?”

They both stared at her in silence.

“Yeah, I'm being stupid, let's just forget I said anything,” she muttered as she made her way to the door, face crimson with embarrassment. She stopped when Gabe stretched his arm across the door. “Gabe, please,” she almost whimpered.

“You know, it works better if you give people time to process what you said before you panic and run away,” Gabe said, laying a hand along her cheek and leaning in close. “Are you sure?” he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

She nodded, and then his lips were on hers and he was crowding her back into the office. She stopped when she felt warmth at her back, and Jack's arms were around her waist and his lips were on her neck.

Gabe pulled away and looked down into her dazed expression. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he told her, “I'm in, what about you, Jackie?”

Jack nuzzled her neck for a moment longer, then replied, “Of course.”

Angelica grabbed his hands in one of hers, resting her other on Gabe’s cheek. “Really? I- really?”

Gabe turned his head to kiss her palm. “Absolutely.”

Jack tightened his grip on her waist, and murmured into her neck, “No arguments here.”

She enjoyed being held for a while, then reluctantly pulled away.

“I want this, but after everything with Brad…,” she sighed, hanging her head. “I don’t want to be hurt again.”

Jack walked up beside her and pulled her close. “We can go slow. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Gabe reached out a hand, and twined his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to kiss her fingers. “I’m OK with going slow, but are you OK with me and him?” he jerked his chin at Jack. “We’ve been together a long time, sweetheart. And we’d like to try again. You OK with that?”

She looked up at him, then back at Jack. “I think so. So, you two are picking up where you left off?”

Jack snorted. “Hopefully with less yelling and fewer explosions, but that’s the plan.”

Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two, and she sighed. “Yeah, I can handle it. But just the two of you. Either of you try for someone else, I’ll feed you your spleen.”

They laughed, and Gabe stepped forward to hug them both. She squirmed between them until she was comfortable, then swore.

“What?” Gabe asked.

“You’re both old. And there’s two of you.” She dropped her head heavily onto Gabe’s chest. “I’d lose my job if my boss found out.”

“What do you mean, ‘old’?” Jack demanded.

She twisted to look at him. “I’m turning 32 this year. You both were in the original Overwatch Strike Team 31 years ago. You’ve known each other longer than I’ve been alive. Ergo, you’re old.” She smiled as she straightened up and kissed him. “You look better as a silver fox than a golden boy, though.”

Gabe hummed in agreement, then grabbed her chin and kissed her swiftly. “That makes you the trophy girlfriend, you know. The arm candy.” She shivered as his gaze raked up and down her body. “It suits you.”

She grinned and slapped at him and turned to Jack. “So, are we good?”

“Why can’t your boss find out?” Gabe asked.

She sighed. “Shooting Star is a fairly conservative organization. Reps can’t say or do anything that reflects poorly on it. So, this,” she gestured between the three of them, “would get me booted so fast my head would spin.”

Gabe and Jack exchanged a look. “Well, we’ve done that dance before. We can keep it open here, and not mention it publicly. It’s how we did it with the UN,” Gabe said.

Jack gave her a small squeeze. “We can figure everything else out as it comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy! Zenny wins that pool.
> 
> Comments are love!


	18. Chapter 18

Angelica scanned the screen again, but the words didn’t change.

“Hey, Athena? Why do I have access to Overwatch’s files?”

There was a pause, then the AI replied, “The records are tied to the office. I am unable to block your access to them.”

Angelica hummed in thought, then closed the file. “Alright. Tell Jack and Gabe, because I’m pretty sure one of those had the Blackwatch logo on it, and let them know. I won’t poke unless I need to.”

“Very well, Miss Coffey.”

She glared at the sensor in the ceiling. “Why do I get the feeling that you want me to poke at those files?”

“I do not know, Miss Coffey.”

She smirked a bit and opened the file again. It was the original Overwatch charter. She minimized it and went back to her work. She filled a few placements, then sighed and opened the file again.

She read the first paragraph and froze, rereading it slowly. She dug out a notepad and a pen and settled down with the document, occasionally making notes to herself.

—

Gérard paused in the doorway, watching Angelica work. Her brow was furrowed as she read something on her screen, and she had several sheets of paper scattered around the large desk. Idly, he knocked on the frame.

“Unless the base is on fire, you can wait. This is huge.”

He cocked an eyebrow at that, but sauntered into the office and settled in the chair opposite. He snagged a loose sheet of paper and scanned it, stiffening as he read her notes.

“Send me a copy. I can help,” he barked, dragging his chair to the auxiliary computer and firing it up.

—

“Commander? Miss Coffey would like to speak with you and Commander Reyes,” Athena announced.

Jack thought she sounded a little smug, but he sighed and rose, Gabe grumbling after.

They stopped in the doorway of her office, watching Gérard and Angelica furiously tapping at the two computers in the office.

“Wha-”

Angelica looked up and flashed a grin when she saw them. “Hi! We found something,” she chirped, turning back to her monitor.

Gabe and Jack shared a look, then prepared to settle in for a long wait. Gabe was slightly surprised when she looked up before they reached the sofa.

“Okay, so Overwatch was listed as a mercenary company, with Blackwatch as a subsidiary. And the UN hired Overwatch, but the UN doesn't actually have any authority, especially not to pull something like the Petras Act. All the Petras Act really said was that they wouldn't pay for Overwatch anymore, and you couldn't use their bases anymore.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “So we can't play with their toys anymore. Gotcha.”

“Pretty much. The good news, though, is this base belongs to the UK, not the UN. If you get permission from the United Kingdom to buy or rent the base, you can keep using it.” She looked over her notes, then shrugged. “You should also make nice and talk to Spain and Morocco about your being here, but England has the right to kick us out. And if you get permission from all the other countries you've been dealing with, you can rent there, too.”

Jack stared at her intently. “Overwatch is listed as a mercenary company?”

Angelica checked her notes. “On paper. When the Petras Act was enacted, it was officially disbanded, but the paperwork wasn’t filed. So, technically, you could still work as Overwatch, if you can get funding.”

Jack shook his head as Gabe considered this.

“There is also the issue of Talon’s influence in Overwatch, before,” Gérard added. “Miss Coffey has been able to find several… discrepancies… that might be able to point to the higher-level ones.”

Jack froze. “How high?”

Angelica winced. “Within the top ten highest ranked officers.”

“Right. Keep digging there, and we’ll figure out how we bring Overwatch back,” Gabe announced. “Talon is up to something big, and we need to be in a position to do something about that.”

“Well, mes amis, who would be running this? We three are dead, so far as the public knows, as is Ana. Wilhelm and Lindholm are both… distinctly unsuited to the role. I believe Jesse’s bounty is sufficient to eliminate him, and Genji and Winston are decidedly camera-shy.”

Angelica shrugged. “I could talk to people about getting the bases, but I can’t run something like this.”

Gérard grinned widely. “Oh, yes! And send Genji’s brother as assistant and guard. She has the charm Jack had when he was younger, and a certain innocence. Oh, she would be wonderful in front of a camera.”

Angelica glared at him. “You make it sound like I’d be the public face of the new Overwatch.”

He blinked. “Well, yes. Jack and Gabriel can more than handle the actual missions, and I can provide you with well-written speeches.”

“But this isn’t a world-wide peacekeeping force anymore. It’s just to take out Talon.”

Gérard pouted as Gabe laughed, looping an arm over Angelica’s shoulders. “Told you. Come on, kitten. Let’s see what the rest of the crew thinks about this.”

She laughed and ducked out from under his arm. “You do that, and take them with you. I actually have a real job I’m supposed to be doing.”

She shooed the men from her office, gently closing the door behind them.

Gérard laughed. “I was right. I do like her. And I am very certain she can keep you two in line.”

Jack quirked his lips. “You’re taking it better than Ana. She’s insisting Ange is a child.”

“Has she spoken to mademoiselle Coffey yet?”

They shrugged. “She hasn’t complained yet, so probably not.” Gabe replied.

Gérard stopped dead. As Gabe and Jack turned to face him, he jabbed at them accusingly.

“You three worked out something. So, who wins the pool?”

Gabe laughed while Jack flushed. “Zenyatta won the pool, but they don’t know it yet. We’re still figuring out the shape of things.”

Gérard grinned at them, clapping them on the shoulders as he dragged them toward the common room. “Well, if you hurt her, I’m sure I can convince Torb and Rein to do something sufficiently horrible to you both. I do hope things work out for you three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Political drama instead of personal drama!
> 
> If that bores you, it's honestly not in the spotlight, just the first section of the next chapter.
> 
> Comments are love!


	19. Chapter 19

Gabe kept an eye on the crowd as everyone filed in at Jack’s request. Torb’s youngest, Brigitte, had recently signed on, admittedly just to keep an eye on her father and Reinhardt. Zarya was technically hunting down Sombra, but seemed content to work alongside her. He idly wondered what Olivia had told the other woman, but she didn’t seem too upset, so he doubted it was blackmail. Ana was lurking at the edge of the crowd, but she tended to find a place to watch everyone. Since the other snipers, Hanzo and Amélie, were doing the same, he wouldn’t comment on it.

“Alright everyone, settle down. Angelica just found some interesting information, and I want to make sure we’re all on the same page with it,” Jack began. He ran down the rough outline, that Overwatch could operate as a merc company, with governmental permission, and that Angelica was willing to act as the face for a while.

“The biggest problem is funding. Before, Overwatch was funded completely by the UN, but I doubt they’d talk to us now.”

Hanzo coughed lightly. “My brother and I should be able to help with that.”

The cyborg turned to study his brother. “You mean the funds from the Shimada-Gumi?”

“And our inheritances. It’s our birthright, and I doubt either of us has plans for most of it,” Hanzo replied, eyes cutting briefly toward Zenyatta.

Jesse set his legs on an empty seat, flicking his hat back. “Ah reckon Ah’d be able to help a bit, too.”

“If you say we should turn you in for the reward money, I’ll get the dragons to sit on you,” Angelica called from down the hallway.

“Nah, nothin’ that dramatic. I took up a bit of freelance work, managed to save up a fair chunk.”

Gabe glared at him. “Mijo, if you are telling me that you are that damned reporter Morricone…”

Jesse grinned, but said nothing.

Gérard shared a look with Amélie, then stood. “My family estates should still have a decent chunk, and if Olivia is as competent as we have been lead to believe, then both your estates should have a fair amount.”

“Probably fix the whole ‘legally dead’ bit, too,” she added.

“I have quite a bit separate from that, as well,” Gabe mused.

Jack looked around, then nodded. “Right. So, everyone figure out how much you can chip in, and Hanzo, we’d like you to go with Angelica to talk to the various people we need to.”

Hanzo nodded.

“Right. We’ll send you two out in a week or so, once we get things settled here.”

—

Angelica looked over the request again and sighed. She didn’t think she’d have any problem with getting the pair to agree, but she wasn’t sure how to find them. With Reaper, she had had some tips, but these Junkers didn’t have anything approaching a steady schedule. Tapping the desk, she gave up and sought out Gabe for assistance.

He was in the weight room, doing a set of bench presses when she walked in. She waited for a bit, enjoying the view of him in a tight, black, tank top, adorned by a light sheen of sweat. As far as she could tell, he was benching more than twice her weight.

She waited until he racked the weights and he had sat up, wiping the sweat from his face, and approached him.

"I don't suppose you know those Junkers who have been giving everyone such a hard time?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"Hmm, don't think so. Why?" he asked as he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her in to stand between his legs.

"Stop that, I'm working," she lightly swatted at his hands, but made no move to step away. "I have a kid who wants to meet Roadhog. She'll take Junkrat, too, she thinks they come as a set, but she wants to visit a petting zoo with Roadhog."

He sighed and rose, kissing her lightly on the forehead as he brushed past her. "I'll see what I can stir up. And I want to be there when you meet him, or bring Jack. I don't trust them."

She sighed. “Fine. But I want combat training at some point. I’m tired of being the squishy civilian.”

Gabe hummed as he considered that. “Alright. We’ll get you into the workout rota.”

She kissed him swiftly in thanks, then headed back to file the new information. As she made her way back to her office, Soba and Udon raced around the corner, Ramen and a second emerald dragon in pursuit. She stopped as the sapphire pair swarmed up her legs, the emerald two close behind.

“Alright, stop it, all of you.”

The four dragons froze, looking up at her, ecstatic.

“First things first. You’re new. Somen, was it?”

The new dragon, slightly smaller and paler than Ramen, nodded shyly.

 _He is back! Genji and the monk finally mated!_ Ramen exclaimed, jubilant, as he nuzzled the smaller dragon.

Angelica pinched the bridge of her nose. “I didn’t need to know that.”

 _You could-_ Soba began.

“No. You lot are not allowed to meddle in my love life. We’re working something out.”

Ramen nuzzled her, then pulled back to meet her eyes. _If you make cookies, we will stop._

She chuckled and skritched his horn. “No you won’t.”

She headed into the kitchen anyway, carrying the dragons.

Hanzo was at the stove, and she dumped the dragons on the counter. “Somen’s back. And they want me to make them cookies.”

Hanzo turned at her words, studying the four dragons. They had lined up and were plainly begging. “No cookies. They make you fat.”

 _We like fat,_ Udon said calmly.

Hanzo rolled his eyes as Angelica laughed.

“Would you like some? I made more than enough for two.”

She sniffed, cautiously. Some of the agents had a considerably higher tolerance for spice than she did, but this didn’t sear her nose. “Alright. What is it?”

He chuckled, doling out two bowls and arranging a number of ingredients in each. “Hot pot. And since you’re here, I would like to begin planning our… business trip?”

“Alright. I’ve never done…” she gestured with her chopsticks, “anything like this before.”

He laughed. “I have. If you don’t mind, I would like to spend a bit of time in the training room, just to teach you the basics of being protected.”

They sat and chatted, enjoying their dinner. The dragons eventually gave up on begging after Jesse and Genji joined them. Jesse narrowed his eyes at the dragons, then turned to glare at Genji. Angelica waved for his attention, frantically swallowing her bite.

“Don’t ask. You don’t want to know. And if you ask, they’ll tell you.”

Genji laughed at that. “You didn’t ask, did you?”

“No, but Ramen told me anyway. I’m happy for you. But I don’t need to know that much.”

 _She will not take Hanzo anymore, either,_ Udon said, sadly.

Soba nodded. _No. She chose the commanders._

She flicked a crumpled up napkin at the dragons while Jesse swore. “Damn. Means I owe Zen some cash.”

She glared at him. “You mean you bet on this?”

“Most of us did, actually. Jesse and I thought you’d end up with Jack. Zenyatta is the only one who said all three of you.”

She glared at Hanzo, who raised his hands, palm out. “I made no such wager.”

“Good. Thanks for dinner. And you two ought to be ashamed of yourselves,” she informed them, rinsing off her dishes and loading them in the dishwasher.

“We oughtta tell the rest at some point,” Jesse mused.

“Or,” Genji jabbed at him with his chopsticks, “we could see how long it takes everyone else to notice.”

“You are just hoping everyone writes it off before you have to pay.”

Genji turned to his brother, face a mask of innocence. “Brother! What would make you think that?”

Hanzo snorted as he cleared his dishes. “Because you have done so on every wager I know of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have headcanons, and you can pry them from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> And the Noodles have neither filter or shame.
> 
> Also: as far as actual Author Note stuff: I'm going on a camping trip on Monday, be back Wednesday. I'll throw up a chapter tomorrow morning (I have a dentist appointment at 2 I have to hit first, and I'll try to post a chapter when I get home.But there will be no Updates on Tuesday, as I will have no wifi)
> 
> Comments are love!


	20. Chapter 20

The Orca lifted off, Jack waiting until it was no longer in sight before he turned to go. Gérard could probably use a spotter for his physio, or maybe Gabe would be up for a spar. He shook his head, chuckling a bit at himself. He remembered feeling the same every time Gabe went on a mission without him. But Angelica wasn’t going into combat, just to brave the politicians. Hanzo and Lena were with her. She’d be fine.

His brow furrowed when he heard a small sound, and he closed his eyes as he tried to locate it. He heard it again, and carefully stalked forward until he could see inside the jeep. It was one of the abandoned ones, no longer functional, but that noise worried him. He peered in through the passenger side window and froze. There was a cat. And a slimy blob of fur being licked. He watched as the cat produced another slime-covered hairball from between her back legs before breaking into a grin. He liked cats, but hadn’t been able to keep any since he left the farm. There were few enough people around, a few cats couldn’t hurt.

He left the newly-minted momma alone for now, going off to set up a safe place to move her and her kittens to. There was a small office with a split door, if he remembered correctly, and he could easily set it up with a box and some worn towels.

He made a quick run to the town, getting the supplies that weren’t available on the base, returning to finish setting up the nesting box and outfitting the room for the queen. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed a can of cat food and a towel-lined box and returned to the jeep.

Momma was done, apparently, and Jack beamed at the six squirming kittens.

“Hey, there, momma. This isn’t a good place for your babies,” he crooned, slowly opening the driver’s side door. He set the box in the footwell and opened the can, slowly offering it to the cat. “Here you go, honey. I just want to move your family somewhere safer. Will you let me do that?”

The cat cautiously rose, sniffing the air, then pounced on the can. Jack smiled as she devoured the contents, making a mental note to adjust what he’d been planning on feeding her. She was looking too good for a stray, and Jack thought she might have been dumped.

“Poor little thing,” he crooned, slowly offering his hand for inspection.

She sniffed it, then gently headbutted against him. He smiled and rubbed behind her ears, slowly reaching out toward the kittens. The cat watched him, ears twitching. He picked up the closest, carefully placing it in the box as they all began crying. Quickly, he transferred the remaining kittens into the box, gently lifting the queen into it as well.

He carried the box to the office he’d prepared, passing Gabe on the way. Gabe arched an eyebrow and trailed after him, glancing in the box.

“Really, Jack? Kittens?”

Jack shrugged as he let the lower half of the door swing closed behind him.

“Momma had them in the hangar. They’d be safer in here.”

Gabe rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

“So, how many cats does Overwatch have now?” he asked with a grin.

Jack grinned back. “Momma and six kittens. I need to get everyone to the vet once they’re old enough.”

Gabe shook his head. “Anyway, I found some pointers that might help with whatever we’re doing.”

“You went looking for dating advice?”

Gabe swatted his arm. “Look, when it was just us, we fucked up a lot. I don’t want to put Ange through that shit. Do you?”

“Never.” He looped his arm around Gabe’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. “We were idiots, weren’t we?”

Gabe hummed in agreement, shoving his hand in Jack’s back pocket.

—

Angelica sat in the back of the cab, glaring at Hanzo. He had dragged her to Tokyo, insisting that it was a necessary stop before she began any discussion with any politicians.

“I don’t see the point. What do I need in Japan?”

He shrugged. “Nothing you couldn’t get anywhere else, but my name still carries some weight here, so we’ll begin here.”

“That’s not an answer,” she growled, glaring out the window as he laughed.

“You are representing Overwatch. You must look the part. I have a favored tailor who will be able to outfit you with new suits.”

She whipped her head around at that. “Hanzo, I can’t take-”

He raised a hand as the cab pulled up next to a small building. “This counts as a business expense. And you will only require two, for now.”

She huffed in annoyance as she climbed out of the cab. “I don’t suppose there’s a way out of this?”

“No.” He herded her into the shop, bowing respectfully when the proprietor met them halfway.

They shared a brief conversation in Japanese, then Hanzo gestured her to the back.

“Takenouchi-San will take your measurements now.”

She glared at him as she walked past, but went. Takenouchi gestured her onto a small stool, and she stood while he circled her, measuring and calling out things to his assistant. When he finished, he bowed her out of the back and barked an order at Hanzo.

Hanzo nodded and disappeared into the back, shortly returning to collect Angelica.

“He will have appropriate attire ready tomorrow, at which point he will make any needed adjustments. We will be prepared to leave in three days.”

She gaped at him. “Hanzo, I have work, I didn’t pack, I-” she broke off as he waved away her concerns.

“Lena packed a bag for you, including your data pad. We have reservations at a hotel for the duration. Both commanders are aware of the detour and somewhat approve. I believe Commander Reyes wished to be the one to outfit you, but he agreed.”

He guided her, protesting, through the doors of a hotel, and she stopped just inside the door. It was beautiful, with wide expanses of marble flooring showing the influence of Europe, but still distinctively Japanese in its accoutrements.

“Everything has been arranged,” Hanzo murmured, guiding her to the desk.

“Ah, Shimada-sama! Welcome. Your rooms have been made ready, and your luggage has been delivered,” the clerk said, bowing and handing over a packet of key cards.

Hanzo bowed in return, turning to herd Angelica to the elevators.

“My family maintains a suite here. As it is for family and not business, I am still permitted to use it,” he explained, not looking at her.

He led the way to a suite, opening the door and standing aside to allow her to enter first.

She gasped. The main room was bigger than her old apartment, and she could see four doors leading off the main room. The door on the far left opened, and Lena poked her head out.

“There you are! Hanzo, this is great! Thanks for agreeing to put us up. Ange, you have got to see these rooms!” She bounced out of her room, grabbing Angelica’s arm and dragging her off to the room adjacent.

Hanzo shook his head, laying claim to the room on the far right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momma cat and babies! And Hanzo is from a rich family, I don't know why people forget that.
> 
> Comments are love! And I'm going to post one chapter tomorrow morning, and then nothing until Wednesday, because no wifi. I'm sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

They wound up spending almost a week in Tokyo, moving between fittings with Hanzo and Takenouchi, and visiting all of the “touristy” venues with Lena. Finally, when the suits were ready, they loaded back into the Orca for the short hop to London.

“So, we’ll probably spend a day debating this with Parliament, and then we’re back. You got all the requests?”

Jack laughed off-screen and Gabe flashed a grin. “Yes, Ms Coffey. We’ve been keeping them up, too. And we’ve add a few new recruits to your roster, in case anyone wanted to get in touch with them.”

“Good. What’s that sound?”

Gabe swung the camera around to show Jack, seated on the floor, with a lap full of small, squirming-

“Oh my god, when did we get kittens?” she squealed in delight.

“Momma was giving birth as you left, actually,” Jack answered, carefully balancing a bottle and kitten as he tried to feed a second at the same time.

Angelica cooed at the sight. “But the momma cat is okay, right?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s fine. But she’s not producing enough milk for her whole litter, so we help.”

“That’s good. Send me pictures of the babies.”

She rose as her phone chimed, signaling incoming messages. Gabe was sending her a stream of pictures of the kittens and Jack, with a few appearances of a lanky calico. She grinned at the pics as she entered the cockpit.

“Hey, Lena. Check this out.”

Lena glanced at the phone, squealing in delight when she saw the kittens.

“Oh, they are so precious! And the commanders are helping? That’s adorable. Remind me to tease them about it.”

Angelica laughed and returned to her seat, offering her phone to Hanzo. His face softened a bit as he studied the kittens, then handed her the phone back.

—

Gabe finished taking pictures with a final selfie of him cuddling with a tiny black kitten and grinned. He decided to send her an email of the info he’d found, just to get her opinion. He left Jack with the kittens, shooting one last fond grin as Jack lay back, kittens shakily crawling all over him.

He sauntered toward the kitchen, biting back a grin when Lúcio and Hana leapt apart when the door opened.

“Keep it to the lower-traffic areas, and you wouldn’t have this problem,” he informed them, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

He shook his head at Lúcio’s muttered “Yessir,” and continued toward his room. On the one hand, he was glad that the new group was finding love, or at least a fling. On the other, he knew firsthand how distracting having someone you cared about on the front line could be. He scrubbed a hand over his face, thinking. 

Genji and Zenyatta worked well together, and he hadn’t noticed any issues with them working together in the training room. Gérard and Amélie seemed to be hitting their stride as a team, so no major problems there. Jesse and Hanzo were still dancing around their mutual attraction. He snorted. Bet they think no one’s noticed yet. _Wonder what that pool’s up to?_ He grinned, but decided to let them have some space for now. If it started getting in the way, he’d lock them in a closet to talk it out. Lena and Emily weren’t having any issues he could see, nor were Angela and Fareeha. Hana and Lúcio somewhat surprised him, and he wanted to object, but the hypocrisy of protesting a seven year age gap, considering his and Angelica’s more than twenty, made him hold his tongue. The fact that Hana seemed to be the one in the driver’s seat there helped soothe his ire.

He shook his head, remembering Gérard’s barb about his adopted kids. Well, fine. Someone had to look after this collection of oddballs, why not him and Jack?

He sent Angelica the links he’d found, pointing out the article titled “Relationship Bill of Rights”.

_We’ll do our best, but we have a history of doing stupid shit. Take care of yourself with the politicians.  
-Gabe_

_PS: any idea what the pool is for Hanzo and Jesse hooking up?_

He didn’t expect a response anytime soon, so he changed and headed out to the gym. He’d either beat a heavy bag or spar with whoever was up for it.

—

Later, as he was toweling off, he heard his phone beep, signaling an incoming email. He picked it up, delighted to see a response from Angelica.

_First, thanks for this. I’ve been skimming, but there are a few places I think we all need to sit and talk about._

_Second, the Jesse/Hanzo pool is about $550. Apparently, the one concerning us is $800, but no one’s claimed it yet. Genji, Jesse, and Hanzo know, because the Noodles have no filters, but they haven’t told anyone._

—

Angelica dropped onto the seat with a sigh. 

“Did that go well? I think it went well. Please say it went well?”

Hanzo huffed a small laugh, flipping through the documents she had signed. “It went well. The UK has given us permission to occupy the base and use any lingering resources that may have been left behind. We may also operate within their borders in pursuit of Talon. Should it come to anything outside their borders, however, there is nothing Parliament can do.”

She groaned. “I’m going to have to do this with every country, aren’t I?”

He patted her leg lightly as the Orca took off. “Most likely, unless we can stop something sufficiently dramatic. But don’t worry. I’m sure Commander Morrison won’t make you do this at the expense of your career.”

—

“What do you mean, ‘you’re letting me go’? I’m the best handler you have!”

Her, apparently now former, boss studied her across the desk. “Yes, you are very talented in your work. However, you are living in a deactivated Overwatch base, illegally, might I add. You are encouraging impressionable children to spend time with hardened criminals. Furthermore, you have been very publicly fronting Overwatch, violating the Petras Act. You represent this organization with every meeting you arrange, and you have been reflecting poorly on Shooting Star of late.” He nodded once, firmly, as if everything was settled.

Angelica gaped at him, stunned. Then she stood up, shoulders squaring. “Fine. You’re right, Richard, I have been staying in an Overwatch base. But I’m not ‘encouraging’ anything. The kids like Jesse, and Jamison, and Mako. They adore Reaper. But, fine. I’ll turn in my phone, and only come back to pick up my check. Don’t call me when the kids want to meet Overwatch, though. None of them will come.”

She marched out, head high, and climbed into the waiting car. She sighed heavily and let her head drop against the seat back as Jack asked, “Rough meeting?”

She rolled her head to look at him. “Just got fired. Apparently, all of you are a liability waiting to happen.”

“You know, if you ask, there are a number of terrifying people who would be happy to march in there and get it back for you,” Jack mused as he drove to the Orca.

She snorted. “Richard Anderson has all the spine of a jellyfish. Yeah, you could get it back. Hell, if I’d yelled at him enough, I could have gotten it back. But he’ll come crawling back in about a week once he sees how popular all of you are.”

She sighed as they approached the transport. “I hate job hunting.”

Jack rested a hand on her shoulder as he drove into the open cargo bay. “You know you have a nice, shiny new job available with us.”

She slid over so she was tucked under his arm. “Yeah, I know. Let me feel sorry for myself for a bit?”

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. “I’ll get more ice cream. Want Gabe to order pizza?”

She considered it as they headed to their seats. “Nah. I’m thinking those steak and potato nachos. Those were good.” She fastened herself in and groaned. “I really don’t want to talk to anymore politicians, Jack. They’re assholes.”

“Preachin’ to the choir on that one, kid.” He studied her face, then patted her thigh gently. “Tell you what. I promise not to make this as big as it was, and you smile for the cameras.”

She kicked at him, but smiled. “Fine. I’ll let some of the more reasonable people in Shooting Star know, because I don’t want to let these kids down, and I’ll be your boss. On paper, at least.”

He grinned. “Don’t want the responsibility?”

“Don’t have the experience. You and Gabe do, so you run it. I want Gérard to help, though. I don’t think he’s much of a field agent.”

Jack closed his eyes. “He was, but more a support agent. Watch our backs, keep us out of trouble. But he was always better at the talking parts than I was.” He stretched, then studied her. “Gabe’s going to want to get you a new wardrobe. I don’t think you could pull off the body armor look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real world resources: The relationship Bill of Rights was borrowed from the website MoreThanTwo (https://www.morethantwo.com/relationshipbillofrights.html), which is an excelent resource for actually doing poly in your own life (or writing about it with your characters)
> 
> And another chapter where everyone wants to give Angelica clothes
> 
> Comments are love!


	22. Chapter 22

It was yet another movie night, this time Gérard’s turn, when everyone realized that Angelica had ended up with both Commanders. Gabe and Jack had ended up on a large, rather hideous but surprisingly comfortable couch when Angelica sat between them, bearing the popcorn bowl. Gabe had kissed her in thanks, as Jack opened an arm for her to cuddle.

Hana squealed in delight. “So, you three…? Really? OMG this is too cute! Zen, I’ll get you the money tomorrow, kay?”

She cheerfully snapped a picture of the three, then started frantically typing on her phone.

Everyone else in the pool grumbled, a few tossing their wagers to Zenyatta, most offering verbal IOUs. Zenyatta sat in peaceful silence, bowing slightly to the three. 

“I wish you three great joy and happiness. May this love grow and sustain you all.”

Gabe saluted him with his beer, Jack muttering an awkward “Thanks”.

Ana glared at the room at large, but said nothing as Athena started the movie, some avant garde and mostly incompressible art-house flick.

As the whole thing was in unsubtitled French, Angelica had no idea what was happening, but it was pretty to look at. She was somewhat distracted by the look on Ana’s face, and shifted a bit to keep an eye on her. She was surprised to see her seat empty, and her brow furrowed as she considered what that might mean. Ana had been a bit snippy to Jack about taking Gabe back, she knew, but had written that off as the overprotectiveness that all the older Overwatch agents shared. Torbjörn and Reinhardt had questioned it, too, but had been satisfied to say their piece and move on.

As the lights came up and everyone began putting the room to rights, Angelica was still puzzling over Ana’s behavior.

—

“Now, you’re going to need to meet with this list face-to-face, but this list can be done via holoconference. You’ll still need a full new wardrobe, but you will at least still be available for dinner for your inamoratos.”

Angelica rolled her eyes at Gérard, but studied the lists. “So, the two suits I got from Hazo should work for a few of the holoconference ones, and Gabe has my measurements and is working on a few others.”

“Indeed, and I took the liberty of commissioning several others from my family’s preferred tailor.”

“What?”

He patted the air before her, trying to soothe. “You will be in the public eye. There will be situations where a known designer label will do more for you than anything you can say. The suits from myself, and Hanzo, will aid that. The ones from Gabriel will suit to fill those gaps.”

“I think I know why Jack hated the position,” she grumbled.

Gérard beamed at her. “Nonsense. You do not yet have hair and makeup personnel ensuring you are camera-ready at every moment.”

She groaned, flopping back in the chair as he laughed. “I did have a question for you.”

She cracked open one eye as he continued, “This relationship you are developing with Jack and Gabriel… how do you anticipate it lasting?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed and straightened, thinking. “What we have is on a timer, I know that. Tomorrow, next week, next month… one of them could wake up and realize they don’t want me anymore. I might wake up and realize I want someone closer to my own age. Maybe I lose one or both of them in the field. Maybe Talon takes me out when we go public. I don’t know. This could end for thousands of reasons. We aren’t promised tomorrow, and all that. But here and now, I love them, and they both love me, and we’re happy. So, I plan on enjoying every second I get with them.”

“That is… rather more mature than I was expecting.”

She smirked. “I’m almost 32. I met them both as an adult. Everyone else here? Is either of an age with them, or met them as a minor or close enough it doesn’t matter. And most of the younger old Overwatch crew started in a subordinate position. I started as a colleague.”

He nodded. “I see you’ve put some thought into this. So, back to work.”

—

Jesse, Hanzo, Lena, Zenyatta, and Zarya were making their final preparations for a quick strike against Talon, Jack running down the mission parameters once more as they geared up.

“Commander, we got it. We’ll be fine,” Jesse assured him, buckling on Peacekeeper and turning to face him.

“Yeah, Dad. We’ll be fine. Simple in and out, anything goes off, we scarper,” Lena chimed in, blinking next to Jesse.

Jack shot her a half-hearted glare, then waved them off. They loaded into the Orca as he left to file the mission in Angelica’s office. He turned when Ana called his name. He waited for her to catch up, then continued toward the offices.

“So, you have gone mad,” she began.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but didn’t comment.

“You are bedding a child, Jack, and handing her control of Overwatch? What is wrong with you?”

Jack sighed. “I’m not sleeping with her. Gabe isn’t sleeping with her. Gabe and I are running things, Angelica is going to be the public face this time. We’re learning from our mistakes, and we’ll do it right this time.”

She tried to bodily turn him to face her, snarling, “She is younger than Fareeha!”

“And she was an adult when we met, on equal terms. If she changes her mind about us, she is free to leave. We won’t force her into anything she doesn’t want.”

She glared, then stormed off, presumably to yell at Gabe. Jack shook his head and shot Gabe and Angelica a warning text.

-Ana vocally disapproves of us. She might try to scare you off.

Angelica sent the first reply.

-Let her yell. Gérard somewhat approves, and I don’t plan on leaving unless you both kick me out.

Gabe’s response was more to the point.

-She can try.

Jack laughed at that, ducking into his old office. Angelica beamed as he came in.

“So, we’ve set up the auxiliary computer as yours, and we’re bringing in another for Gérard to act as my second. Or yours, I don’t exactly know what he’s doing, but he says he’s helping.”

Gérard clutched his heart dramatically. “You don’t believe me?”

“Not particularly. I think you’re sneaky, and going to do whatever you want that you think is best, and then tell me whatever works.”

Jack laughed when Gérard glared at her. “She’s only known you, what a week? And she’s already got you pegged.”

He ducked the mimed blow as he sat at his computer, fighting back a grin as Angelica asked, “So, how long did it take him to figure out you could play him like a fiddle?”

“Fifteen years,” Jack replied, tone wry. “And it took Gabe shoving my nose into it to see it.”

“Oh, come now. You were hardly that oblivious. I simply avoided working with you directly.”

Angelica laughed. “Fine. But he and Gabe are calling the shots. I’m just dealing with politicians and the press. So go be tricksy with them.”

“But my dear, you are in a relationship with them. You’ll tell them if I’m being tricksy,” he protested.

“Then try harder,” Jack commented, rising to place a kiss on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna put up a couple chapters today, as I won't be able to tomorrow. Enjoy!  
> Comments are love!


	23. Chapter 23

Sombra walked into the kitchen, glancing around to make sure everyone important was there. Satisfied, she announced, “Chicas, we need a ladies’ day out. Get glammed up, we’re doing this in style.”

Satisfied, she turned and marched out. The ladies exchanged looks, then Angelica got up. She looked around as everyone stared at her.

“What? It sounds like fun, and I’ve never been to Spain before.” She walked out, with Lena and Hana rising and following.

“You've been living in Spain for three months!” Gabe called after her.

Ana and Angela shrugged and started gathering the abandoned dishes. Amélie strode out of the kitchen in silence.

———————————————

Angelica was applying her eyeliner when there was a knock on the door of her quarters. “It’s open!” she called, checking to make sure the wings of her eyeliner were even.

She heard Jack call her name, and went into the living area to meet him. She blushed a little, eyes dropping to the floor when she saw the look of frank admiration on his face.

“Well,” he coughed, “you clean up nice.”

She laughed. “You wanted to see me?”

“Well, I was going to ask you to bring your phone, but now I’m thinking I’d ask you to stay in,” his voice deepened as he stepped closer, hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“Dirty old man,” she told him, rising on the balls of her feet to kiss him.

“Hmm, guilty,” he said as he leaned in to deepen the kiss.

She smiled up at him, then she glanced over his shoulder and her smile grew. Jack cocked an eyebrow, then laughed when Gabe walked up behind him, kissing behind his ear.

“You look fabulous, by the way,” Gabe told her, leaning over Jack’s shoulder to give her a swift kiss.

She took a step back and studied them, Gabe draped over Jack, chin on his shoulder and his arms around his waist, and grinned. “Have fun! And my phone is already in my bag.”

She grabbed her purse, kissed both her men good-bye, and walked out to join the rest of the girls at the motor pool.

——————————

They walked through the town, window shopping, and occasionally stopping in the shops to buy presents for friends or themselves. After a half hour, Lena had ended up with two armfuls of bags full of presents for her girlfriend, Emily, while the rest had a more modest collection.

Angelica had found a couple of small sculptures that reminded her of Jack and Gabe, a lanky orange cat stretching itself and a barn owl perched on a log. She thought about getting them gifts as well, but decided that the relationship was still a bit too new for that.

After they had dropped their purchases it the car, Hana found a small cafe for lunch. They ate and chatted happily, planning their afternoon.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I heed my hair touched up.” Sombra announced over dessert. “And there is a salon that will do it right just down the street. Any of you ladies want to join me?”

Hana and Lena perked up at the offer. “Oh, that would be awesome!” Hana exclaimed.

Angelica laughed and waved them off. “I think I’ll sit this one out.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun!” Lena chirped.

Angelica shook her head. “I’ve never been overly fond of outlandish hair colors. But, you go on and have fun.”

They paid and made their way to the salon. Ana waited until the other women had moved on ahead, then crooked a finger for Angelica to follow her. She did, a bit confused. “What’s up?” she asked once the older woman had come to a stop.

“I wanted to talk to you, about your ‘thing’ with Jack and Gabriel.” Ana leveled Angelica with a gimlet stare. “I have known both of those men for longer than you have been alive. I have been there for them in times of joy and times of sorrow. I have been through hell and back with them. I know them, inside and out, better than you could ever hope to. If you do anything, anything at all to hurt them, I guarantee that you will never hear the bullet that takes you out.”

Angelica stared at her, shocked. Eyes narrowing in anger, she stepped forward. “Excuse me? First of all, Captain, they are both grown-ass men, and more than capable of making their own decisions and dealing with the consequences of same. Secondly, you have known me for a grand total of a month. I’ve been working with them for nearly a year, and you know nothing of what our relationship was built on. And don’t you dare talk to me about hurting them, because you faking your death hurt them more than I ever could. Now, you will step off your high horse right the fuck now, or you will find out exactly how badly you’ve misread the situation.” She glared at Ana until the older woman took a step back.

“I see.” Ana continued to study her for several long moments, then abruptly turned and entered the salon.

Angelica watched her go, fuming. Then she turned on her heel and began walking back to the Watchpoint.

—

Gabe decided to have a simple lunch, just the two of them, and discuss their options with Talon.

“So, they lost their heaviest hitters, but Moira’s still in the wind, and I never knew all their sleeper agents,” Gabe said, poking at his sandwich.

Jack sighed. “And chances are, there was one fairly high up. Maybe one who answered the Recall. Fuck.”

“It’s not any of the kids. None of them were that good at lying,” Gabe pointed out.

“Gérard was dead, or at least comatose. Ana was dead,” Jack added.

Gabe scrubbed a hand over his face. “Fuck this. Wanna spar?”

As they exited their quarters, they were stopped by Reinhardt and Torbjörn. Jack sighed when he saw their expressions.

“Yes, we’re older, yes, we’re both fucked up, and yes, we both have a lot of baggage. But Angelica approached us about this, and we don’t expect her to fix everything. Does that cover it?”

Torbjörn scowled up at him. “I’ve got kids older than her. You both should know better. But,” he raised a hand to cut off their protests, “she is a smart kid, and she’s proven more than capable of dealing with you two. But if you two do anything to her…,” he trailed off, glaring.

Reinhardt nodded. “She’s a sweet girl, and if she’s happy with you, well, I won’t stop her. But learn from your mistakes, ja?”

They all turned at the sound of a door slamming, and were surprised to see Angelica marching down the hallway. Reinhardt and Torbjörn exchanged a look. They hadn’t seen her truly angry before. 

Angelica stopped in front of Jack, jabbing a finger in his chest and opening her mouth, then closing it. Turning on her heel, she walked away. Gabe and Jack started after her, concerned.

Gabe caught up first. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Angelica stopped. “I’m pissed and was all ready to yell at the two of you, but you didn’t have anything to do with it.” She leaned against Jack as he wrapped his arms around her.

“So, what happened?” he asked softly.

She sighed. “Ana. Apparently, she thinks the two of you can’t make good decisions.”

“Oh?” Gabe asked, running a hand down her arm to hold her hand.

“She tried to warn me off of you. Threatened to shoot me if I hurt either of you.” 

Gabe pulled her out of Jack’s arms and into his. She nuzzled into his chest as he growled. “She was out of line.”

Angelica nodded. “Sorry I interrupted your talk with Reinhardt and Torbjörn.”

She looked up at a cough from down the hall. “Well, we were delivering the same kind of talk, to be fair.” Torbjörn muttered.

“Just without the threat of violence,” Gabe added wryly. “Since you’re here, however, I need to talk to you.” He glared at Torbjörn, “Without an audience.”

He led the way to his quarters, Jack bringing up the rear. She settled on the couch and waited for Gabe to start. Jack leaned against the far wall and waited. 

Gabe studied the wall above her head for a while, then knelt before her, taking her hands in his. “You asked me about the tendrils earlier. I think you deserve to know the truth.” He closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. “Try not to hate me too much?”

“Gabe-” she started, but he pulled away and stood up. He let himself evanesce and opened some of his extra eyes. He watched as she pulled back against the couch, her jaw dropping.

“Ta-dah,” he said wryly, waving some tendrils for effect.

Slowly she stood up, eyes never leaving him. She walked to him and gently lay a hand on him. He blinked, surprised, and opened all of his eyes to stare at her. She stood there, gently stroking, and turned to Jack.

“Did you…?”

Jack shrugged. “I just saw him like this the first time a couple weeks ago. Still getting used to it.”

She turned back to Gabe and poked him gently. “Go back. I don’t know where your face is like this.”

He chuckled and obliged, coalescing before her. He braced himself for her rejection, and was stunned when she threw her arms around his neck. He stiffened, then returned the embrace, smiling.

“OK, that was weird, but I can handle that level of weird. I’m not going to get rid of you this soon,” she said into his chest. She pulled back enough to look into his face. “Can you see out of all those eyes?”

He blinked some extra eyes open on his face, then closed them. “Yeah, but if I do for too long I get a migraine.”

“Weird,” she repeated, burrowing back into his chest. She squeaked and glared when Jack came up behind her and pinched her butt.

“I just have emotional baggage. Still want me, too?”

She threw out an arm and pulled him closer. “I’m going to be ridiculously happy for a while longer. We’ll deal with everything else later.”

Gabe studied her, then looked to Jack. “We need a date night. The three of us. And I’m cooking this time.”


	24. Chapter 24

Angelica met the ladies on their way back, complementing Lena on her new blue locks and admiring Hana’s bubble-gum pink streak, and collected her purchases. She declined to explain why she had left so suddenly, but she heard Sombra shushing anyone who brought it up. 

Ana watched her leave, and sighed heavily. She sought out her commander, seeking to rectify her mistake. She found him in the gym, sparring with Gabriel. She watched them from the catwalk for a while, noticing that they were trading jokes and barbs more than fists. She was glad to see them flirting again. She drew back when Angelica entered the main floor, and observed.

Gabriel spotted Angelica first, and proceeded to flip Jack onto his back and march over to her. He swept her into a kiss, dipping her dramatically as she laughed. Jack propped himself on his elbows and watched, a slight grin on his face. Angelica walked over to Jack, bending over him to offer a hand up. He took advantage, and dragged her onto the mat, cushioning her as she fell, and rolled over her. He kissed her, then got up, offering her a hand in turn. Ana noted that Gabriel and Jack were grinning, happier than she could remember seeing them in years. The three discussed something, she couldn’t hear what, then Angelica left, Gabriel and Jack watching her go.

Their match seemingly ended for now, Ana made her way to the main floor. “You both changed. I expected better,” she began.

They turned when she spoke. Gabriel studied her, expressionless, while Jack glared. Gabriel lay a hand on his arm and asked, “Oh? You haven’t even been back that long, and you’re already trying to run our lives? Six years is a long time, Amari. You didn’t use to be this uptight.”

“Why did you threaten Angelica?” Jack growled.

“She is half your age, both of you. She is younger than Fareeha, and you- both of you- are pursuing a relationship-”

Jack cut her off with a snarl. “Angelica is an adult, and more than capable of making her own choices. She knew who we were and what we are capable of before we ever talked about a relationship.”

Gabe studied her coolly. “You had just met her a couple weeks ago. We just started this last week. You hadn't even talked to her before you threatened her. You knew nothing about her, or us, before you started judging us. You overstepped yourself, Captain, but we aren’t the ones you owe an apology. And before you think to meddle again, she is the best thing in our lives right now. Neither of us will forgive you for threatening that.”

She inclined her head, saluted, and left, feeling their combined glares at her back. As the doors slid closed behind her, she resolved to speak with Angelica. She refused to see her companions hurt again, and she could see no way that this… fling would end well.

—

Angelica sat in her office, filing away a few charitable requests, when her phone rang. She glanced down at it, sighing when she saw Brad’s nickname appear. He’d been calling frequently, and she was tired of it. She answered it.

“You cheated on me with my best friend, why the fuck do you think I want to acknowledge your existence?” she snapped.

“Angie, baby, I’m sorry! It was an accident. I love you. Please, forgive me?” he pleaded.

She scoffed. “Fucking someone is not something you do by accident. Move on, Brad. I have.”

She ended the call, snarling at her phone as she set it down.

“Well. I think my timing could use a little work,” someone said from her doorway.

She looked up, startled. She studied the woman in the doorway, a smile slowly spreading across her face. 

“You must be Fareeha Amari.”

Fareeha snapped a quick salute. “I received the recall notice, but had duties of my own.”

“Hey, Athena? Tell Jack and Gabe that Fareeha’s here.” She turned to the other woman. “I don’t really run things, so you’ll have to talk to them.”

Fareeha looked confused, but was cut off by Jesse’s gleeful shout.

Angelica shook her head in amusement as the two caught up, Gabe and Jack eventually arriving and sorting out the details.

As they walked off, planning introductions and room assignments, Angelica frowned a bit.

“Hey Athena? Do we know if Ana contacted her daughter at all?”

“I am showing no record of Captain Amari making any external communication since her arrival,” Athena replied promptly.

Angelica hummed in thought, studying her monitor. “And she was listed as deceased before everything came apart…. Athena? Pull up Captain Amari’s file. I have some questions.”

She had filled half of a notebook with half-thoughts and inconsistencies when Jack stopped by to bring her lunch.

He leaned against the doorway, a faint grin on his face as he watched her scowl at her computer, occasionally making a note on the pad next to her.

“I didn’t think any of us were that hard to deal with,” he joked, setting a tray down when she looked up.

“Not any of you. Athena gave me access to the old Overwatch files.”

Jack nodded, dragging a chair around to watch what she had on screen. “Sure. Officially because of the office, most likely because she wants you to have it.”

“I’m thinking option two. Ana was listed as deceased, she wouldn’t have been sent the recall notice. And I don’t think Fareeha knew she was alive.”

“She didn’t. They were fighting about it in the kitchen when I left.”

“So, how did she know which base? How did she peg me as the only civilian?” She sighed, dropping her pen on the notebook. “I’m probably just seeing things because I don’t like her much. I’m trying to, but she makes it hard.”

Jack hummed, dragging the notebook toward him to flip through it. “Maybe. Talon had to have someone in the higher levels. But Ana?” He shook his head. “I can’t think of anything Talon could offer that she’d want. But,” he picked up the notebook, “I know you’re thorough. I’ll look into this, and get Gabe’s opinion. And Gérard, if you think he’s clean.”

She nodded, finally noticing the tray. “Thanks for lunch. And for taking me seriously.”

He smiled fondly and left, idly flipping through her notes as he walked. The smile slowly turned to a frown as he scanned everything she had found.

“Athena, tell Reyes I need him in Angelica’s office. Now,” he barked, turning on his heel and marching back.

He was unsurprised to see Gabe wraith past him turning into Angelica’s office. Jack followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Alright. If you’re seeing things, then I am too.”

“And what are you both seeing?” Gabe asked, hitching a hip onto the desk.

Jack handed him the notebook. “Ana’s Talon. Looks like she has been since Overwatch was made official.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the cliffhanger I wanted to leave you all with. I'll be back Wednesday!
> 
> Comments are love!


	25. Chapter 25

Angelica walked down a rarely used back hallway, humming quietly as she flipped through another stack of paperwork. Jack and Winston had found the necessary forms to have Overwatch active as a mercenary company, but they wanted her to go over them to ensure there were no surprises.

“Angelica.”

She jumped, startled, as Hanzo placed his hand on her shoulder. He seemed chagrined as she collected herself, but waited patiently for her to respond. “Sorry, I didn't see you. What can I do for you, Hanzo?”

“Do you recall the salon where Hana and Lena had their hair colored?” At her nod, he continued, “I would like to go there. Would you accompany me?”

“Sure, but why? I mean, why visit a hair salon?” she asked, as he led the way to the garage.

“I have been speaking with Genji’s master. I would like to make a change I should have much earlier. It is easier to consider, now, but I would like company. And I trust your judgment,” he replied without glancing at her.

She studied him as they walked, intrigued. He was more open than he had been, but was still difficult to read. He did seem a bit softer than her first meeting with him, she thought.

She directed Hanzo as he drove through the town, settling back as he pulled into a parking space. Hanzo stared at the salon, unmoving.

“Do you want me to go in with you, or no?” she asked.

He sighed. “Please. This will likely be harder than I thought.”

She got out and walked with him to check in. On impulse, she got an appointment for herself as well. When Hanzo looked surprised, she shrugged.

“I missed the group dyeing event, and I kinda want a little color.”

Angelica was called up first, and chatted a bit with her stylist, who wanted to practice her English. When she was seated at the station, she explained what she wanted. She smiled when she heard Hanzo huff a brief laugh from his station behind her. She closed her eyes as the stylist started fussing with her hair and tried to restrain herself from turning to check on Hanzo, though she did raise an eyebrow when she heard clippers starting up.

Hanzo finished before she did.

“I will come back when your hair is finished,” he called from the door. She waved vaguely at him and dozed in her chair.

When her stylist was finished, she was mildly worried to not find Hanzo waiting for her.

“Your friend paid for you both. He hasn't been back in, though,” the receptionist told her.

“Did he say where he went?”

“No, but he did go left. That's all I could tell you.”

Angelica nodded and went looking for him. She knew that he could handle himself if something had happened, but she didn't want to walk back to the base again. So, she walked around doing a bit of window shopping and admiring the new purple streak in her hair as she headed in the direction she thought Hanzo had gone.

She was admiring a necklace in the window display of a jeweler when she heard someone walk up to her.

“I do not believe that one would suit you,” Hanzo said.

“It wouldn't, but it's pretty to look at,” she replied as she turned to face him.

She blinked at him, then grabbed his jaw so she could turn his head. He had gotten a wide mowhawk, keeping the remainder of his hair pulled up in a bun. And he had gotten some piercings, one in his right ear and one at the bridge of his nose.

“Huh. That is a change,” she muttered, letting him go. “It looks really good, actually. Genji’s going to flip.”

He chuckled as he followed her to the car. “If he objects, I still have pictures of when he was younger. He dyed his hair green.” He hummed thoughtfully. “He looked like a carrot.”

She laughed. “Can I see them? I promise I won't spoil their use as sibling blackmail.”

He smiled as he got into the car, but didn't reply. They drove back in silence, Angelica taking a moment to send a message to Jack and Gabe, forewarning them about the changes. Gabe sent back a picture of himself raising an eyebrow, which she ignored.

Hanzo paused on the threshold into the base, and Angelica poked him gently. “He'll be happy you're growing. Now go talk to him.”

He didn’t say anything, but squared his shoulders and walked in. Deciding to leave other people’s drama to themselves, she went in search of lunch. Amélie waved her over as she walked into the kitchen. Angelica walked over, pleased to note that the sickly purple tinge was completely gone. Her eyes were still more yellow than brown, and her hair still kept its indigo tint, but she was looking more human than Angelica had ever seen her.

“I wanted to thank you. You helped me even though you had no reason to do so. That means a lot.”

“I didn't really do that much, though. Zen did more,” she replied, confused.

Amélie shrugged elegantly. “You started the process. Thank you.”

The sniper rose and sashayed out of the kitchen. Angelica blinked after her, then decided to just move on. It seemed like Amélie was saying it for her own benefit, not Angelica’s. She made herself a sandwich and went over her abandoned paperwork while she ate.

“Interesting choice. Why purple?”

She jumped, startled, when she heard Gabe speak. “I like purple. And you kinda have the black and red color scheme going on, and Jack has white and blue, and this is a good compromise.”

Gabe huffed a small laugh as he sat next to her. “Why do I get the feeling you pulled that second part out of your ass?”

She grinned cheekily at him. “Because I did. But it does sound plausible, don’tcha think?”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Jesse. His accent is rubbing off,” he grumbled.

She laughed. “Anyway, from what I’ve seen on this, we’re good.”

He nodded and collected the papers. She waited while he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Jack and I are planning on dumping everything that happened at the next press conference. Including that we’re still alive. We need to get the people on our side. And figure out where Ana went.”

“Ana left? When?”

He sighed. “Shortly after Fareeha arrived. They met, Fareeha yelled, Ana stormed off. We don’t know if she’s figured out we know yet, or if she just wanted to get away from Fareeha.”

“Damn. Think she’s going to be trouble?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No idea. If she’s willingly with them. Probably, since we took their dedicated sniper. If she’s being controlled somehow, I have no idea.” He sighed heavily. “I don’t know if Moira’s involved, which colors a lot of this. I don’t know, kitten.”

She rested her hand over his, smiling a bit when he turned his hand to hold hers. “So, we know that Talon’s planning something big. They have a sniper who may or may not be willingly working with them.” She sighed. “Well, we’ll deal with everything as it comes. Sombra can start looking for Moira and Ana, and maybe poke around Talon’s network, see if we can get any answers.”

He kissed her knuckles softly. “You’re right. I’m just- Jack and I started talking. Apparently, a lot of our fights were because of her meddling. Maybe we’d have noticed…,” he kissed her knuckles again. “She was our best man.”

“I’m sorry, Gabe.” She blinked. “Wait, you two got married?”

He laughed. “Shortly before the war ended, yeah. It was never filed legally, though, but we had the ceremony. That change things?”

She stroked a thumb over the back of his hand. “Not really. It just… surprised me, is all. And maybe I had a thought, but it’s stupid.” Gabe stayed silent, and she continued, “what if Ana thought she’d be where I am?”

He considered that, slowly getting up. “I need to go over some things. Love you, kitten.”

—

Angelica waved at Jesse and Genji when they disembarked from the Orca. The pair had been out on a mission, one that was more Blackwatch than Overwatch, and she didn't know the details. But they didn't look hurt, so she considered that a victory.

Jesse whistled when he saw her. “Lovin’ the new hair, darlin’. What's the occasion?”

“Hanzo wanted a buddy to get his hair done, so I went along,” she replied, guiding the two towards the common room.

“Wait. Hanzo? My brother, Hanzo? The guy who looks like an extra from a samurai movie? He colored his hair?” Genji asked, incredulous.

“Cut, not colored,” she corrected. “And he got some new jewelry, too. I think it suits him.”

“Jewelry? We're talking about the same guy, right?”

Jesse shook his head, chuckling as he nudged Genji forward. “It's about time he loosened up a bit. Ah’m sure it's still gonna suit ‘im, all sedate ‘n all.”

“Well…,” Angelica started, then stopped when the man in question walked around a corner.

He was dressed casually, in worn jeans and a neat t-shirt. He had traded the stud in his ear out for a small hoop, and one of his dragons was perched on his shoulder, batting at it. He froze when he saw them, and Angelica continued forward until she could loop an arm around his shoulder, lightly squeezing in mute support.

“See? I told you it-”

She broke off as Genji let out a loud whoop and rushed over to his brother.

“Look at this! Look at you! Ha! No one back home would recognize you! And I told you your hair would look great like that! This-” he turned, draping his arm across Hanzo’s shoulder, calling to Jesse. “Look at this! I've been trying to get him to do this for years!”

Angelica eased away from them as Genji hauled Hanzo off, presumably to show him off to the others, and studied Jesse. He had frozen when he saw Hanzo, and hadn't said anything. She didn't think Hanzo had noticed, given Genji’s excitement, but she was a bit concerned. She'd never known the cowboy to be silent often.

“Jesse?”

He jumped as if he'd forgotten she was there.

“Oh, hey, Ange. Hanzo’s new look is… sure somethin’, ain't it?” he asked, staring off in the direction the brothers had gone.

“You’re interested in him, aren’t you?”

Jesse stiffened. “Don't much matter if he won't give me the time of day.” He tipped his hat and walked off, turning away toward his room.

She felt one of the dragons land on her shoulder while another wrapped around her waist.

 _They each think the other is indifferent, because they both hide their true selves_ , one said, sounding mournful.

She side-eyed them. “You know, you could try talking to Jesse. Ramen talks to Zen just fine.”

 _But it's fun to watch you yell_ , the first complained as she shooed them after Jesse.

“Remind Jesse that Hanzo’s picking the movie tonight,” she called after them. She shook her head, amused, and went to join the others in the common room to help set up.

The movie night had become a weekly tradition of sorts, and everyone had their own setup. Hana and Lúcio had built a pillow fort in one corner, and had been gleefully joined by Sombra, Jamie, and Genji. After the fort’s first appearance, nerf guns had been banned from movie night. Mako was very thorough in catching smuggled guns, to Hana and Jamie’s annoyance. Zarya, Reinhardt, and Mako took over the over-stuffed couch opposite the fort. A ratty, but surprisingly comfortable couch was claimed by Gérard and Amélie. Lena tended to flop on the floor with a large cushion, while Hanzo had acquired a papasan chair by the fort. Jesse claimed the recliner that anchored a corner of the fort, while Angela, Zenyatta, and Torbjörn claimed a couch in the back. They mostly worked on small projects, and tried to keep out of the way. Winston tended to sit with Lena, and the love seat in the middle was perpetually reserved for what the younger agents had taken to referring to as the “commander cuddle pile”, Angelica, Jack, and Gabe.

Angelica watched as everyone went back to setting up the room. There was some light-hearted teasing about Hanzo’s new ‘look’, but he was smiling faintly as he helped with the blankets for the fort.

“Hey, did you ever say what we were going to see tonight?” Sombra asked suddenly.

“I had not. I wish it to be a surprise,” Hanzo replied smoothly.

Sombra pouted, then noticed Angelica in the door. “Ey, chica! Trying to rip off my style?” she tugged on her own hair, laughing as Angelica shook her head.

“Looking for my own. I probably won't keep it purple.”

Sombra nodded, and she and Angelica moved out of the way of a moving couch for the new arrivals. Angelica left for the kitchen to help bring out the snacks, grabbing Jesse on the way.

“I thought you were going to avoid everyone for a while,” she commented, loading the trolley with the various hot snacks and dips.

He paused, then shrugged. “Figger Ah’d be missed, an’ Ah kinda want to see what movie he's got planned.”

“Uh huh. Care to come clean? I won't tell anyone, promise.”

He flushed and looked away. “His dragons followed me. An’ they lectured me. Seem to think Hanzo’d be upset if Ah didn't come.”

She nodded. “I think he would. And I think you should let him know how you feel. Repression won't help either of you.”

Jesse snorted and pushed the cart toward the common room, leaving her to follow. She huffed in annoyance, but followed, grabbing the chips on her way out. She dropped them on the snack table and settled between Jack and Gabe.

“Oh? And what has you in a huff?” Jack murmured into her hair.

“Later.”

Hanzo looked over the room, making sure everyone was settled.

“So, aniki, please tell me we're not going to sit through one of your old classic movies,” Genji called from the fort.

Hanzo hummed, considering. “It came out in the late ‘90’s. The special effects didn't age well, but the story does. It's called Dragonheart.”

Reinhardt perked up at that. “Good! A wonderful movie!”

The dragons appeared, Ramen and Somen coiling on Zenyatta’s lap, Soba coiling around Jesse's neck, and Udon draped across his shoulders.

 _I didn't think you would enjoy this one. Isn't it about a dragon hunter?_ she thought at them.

 _No. The dragon is a hero in this_ , Ramen replied.

She settled back against Jack, Gabe leaning into her. The group watched mostly in silence, occasionally pointing out a continuity problem, but mostly enthralled by the story.

At the end, there almost wasn't a dry eye in the room.

“No fair picking one with that kinda mood whiplash at the end. I have a stream after this,” Hana complained as she crawled out of the fort.

Hanzo merely gazed at the room at large, expressionless, as several others agreed with Hana.

“Am I the only one who thought that it had a happy ending?” Angelica asked as everyone began the cleanup.

“Probably,” Jack commented as he gathered the scattered plates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!
> 
> Comments are love!


	26. Chapter 26

Angelica stood just offstage, eying the crowd through the curtain.

“Why do I have to do this?” she moaned as Gabe adjusted the fit of her sapphire blazer.

“Because half of the politicians think that we’re a corrupt organization, and you need to reassure them that we’re helping. Breathe, Angel,” Jack continued, cupping her face in his hand, “you got this. Gabe and I will be up there with you. Just read what’s on the cards. You don’t even need to answer any questions.”

She grinned weakly at him. “I have no idea how you did it.”

He grinned back. “Think of it as swallowing a live frog. It’s the worst thing that can happen to you today, and once it’s done, you can drink to get the taste out of your mouth.”

She plastered a smile onto her face and walked to the podium, Jack and Gabe flanking her, masks firmly in place. They had decided to let the world continue believing they were dead for now.

She read the prepared statement, reassuring everyone that Overwatch was going to continue to act with the cooperation of the individual governments they had spoken to. She felt the rubberiness in her leg that warned that her knee was going to give out and leaned on the podium. She finished the statement and turned to go, hoping that her leg would hold up just a few steps.

She crumpled with a cry.

—

  
Jack thought his heart stopped when Angelica jerked, blood blooming over the blue coat, and knew it did when he heard the report of the rifle. He dropped to his knees next to her, biotic canister already in hand, knowing Gabriel had his back. He activated the canister, placing it behind the cover of the podium, and hauled her next to it.

Please, God, don't let her die.

He ran his hands over her shoulder, searching out the point of entry and almost sobbing in relief upon feeling it high on her shoulder. It was still dangerous, but not immediately fatal.

“You’ll be okay, sweetheart. I've got you.”

He held his hand over the wounded she whimpered, hearing Fareeha and Hanzo coordinate the search for the sniper over the comm, and shifting so Angela could take a look.

“I'll need to do some surgery at base, but I can take over here,” she told him after a quick examination. She seemed a bit surprised when he kissed Angelica’s temple and moved out, Gabriel keeping pace on his left. Angela felt a brief stab of pity for the sniper when those two caught up, but stifled it as she turned to her patient.

“Stay safe,” Angelica whispered to their retreating backs, then let herself fall into darkness.

—

  
Gabriel kept himself mostly in smoke. It was easier, like that, to make sense of the images from dozens of eyes and senses he didn't have names for. He guided Jack along the path taken by the sniper, neither man speaking. Neither needing to speak.

Hanzo had found the nest, in an empty office across the road. Jesse and Lena were going over the scene, hoping to find any evidence as to the sniper’s identity. Gabe and Jack had left, not expecting there to be any.

Jack paused, listening to his comm, then moving to catch up. “She’s awake. Angela got the shot out, and she'll be alright after a bit of pt. She knows what we're doing, and wants both of us back in one piece, or we’ll be forced to sleep on the couch.”

Gabe snorted a laugh, then flowed down a staircase, Jack hard on his heels. He couldn't put it into words, but he knew they were getting close. He followed the path out a door and across the roof, heading over a gap to the next building. He pulled up in front of a service door, Jack nodding as he heard the shuffling behind the door.

Gabe gestured to the door and Jack nodded. The shuffling was still there, but both men weren't inclined to believe that their presence wasn't noted. Gabe sent a tendril through a crack at the top of the door, and saw a covered figure waiting. He signed as much to Jack, who nodded and began a three count.

Jack pulled the door open, Gabe surging in.

He stopped, surprised. The room was empty. He flowed into the neighboring rooms, and out the window, but could find no trace of Ana.

He returned to the main room, joining Jack by a small table. There was a large rat in a trap scrabbling across a piece of paper.

_Better luck next time_

Wordlessly, Jack opened the cage. The rat skittered out, fleeing to a far corner of the room.

“Bring everyone home. I want the base on lockdown. No one in. No one leaves until she’s found.”

Jack stalked out of the room. Gabe watched him go, conveying his orders over the comm. Normally, he would have argued, but he couldn’t justify it now. Not with her blood still wet on Jack’s coat.

—

Angela studied the scans and nodded tersely.

“Oh, goody. What’s the bad news?” Angelica asked.

“Unfortunately, there is some minor damage to the nerves under your collarbone. Can you wiggle your fingers for me?” Angela asked, moving to the side of the bed.

Angelica looked at her left hand, shocked. “I was? I-” she slumped back against the pillows. “I can’t. And here I was thinking the MS would be what took my mobility.”

“Don’t lose hope. Once your collarbone heals, I should be able to help with the nerve damage. And it’s better, for now, if you don’t move that arm anyway.”

She made a few adjustments to the machines Angelica was hooked up to, then left, promising to bring entertainment.

—

Angelica looked up as Gabe flowed in, Jack close behind. She grinned weakly at Jack as they flanked her bed.

“You lied to me Jack. You said the press conference was going to be the worst thing today.”

He broke, falling across her legs and shaking. She ran her fingers through his hair, doing what she could to soothe him. Gabe helped him into a chair, murmuring something she couldn’t hear.

“Oh, God, Kitten. I thought we’d lost you.”

“I’m still here, though. And you know who did it.”

“She got away,” Gabe snarled.

“You’ll find her.”

—

Ana ducked into her safe house, bolting the door behind her. She walked into the living area, setting the rifle on the table as she lowered herself into the chair. She didn’t look up as someone walked in, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You failed. She lives still.” Ana flinched at the words. “Don’t fret, Captain. I have some tools that might help you.”

“And Jack? And Gabriel? When will you make them mine, Moira?”

“Patience. You must eliminate their ties to Overwatch first.”

Ana snarled at the board on the far wall, plastered with pictures. Jesse and Lena, laughing on the beach as they wrestled with Hanzo and Sombra. Reinhardt and Torbjörn bent over a blueprint. A screenshot of Hana and Lúcio during a charity stream. Angela and Fareeha in a shadow, kissing. Winston and Zenyatta in the midst of a debate. Genji, Gérard, and Amélie seated in the couch. And in the center, Angelica, flanked by Gabriel and Jack, holding kittens.

She rose, glaring at the pictures. “What do you have for me?”

Moira laughed as she led Ana deeper into the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a couple of bonus chapters.
> 
> Comments are love!


	27. Chapter 27

Angelica walked into the common room, adjusting the strap on her sling. She leaned against the doorway, watching as the team argued about what should be done about Ana. She sighed as she realized everyone was just shouting each other down and arguing in circles.

Finally, she stepped into the room, barking, “Enough! No one had any reason to look twice at Ana. She was part of the original Strike Team, she was a founding member of Overwatch, who would look at her and think ‘Talon’? We know better now, and can figure out how to deal with this. Sombra, you still have eyes on Talon’s network, right? Sing out if you see anything new.” Sombra nodded. “As for the rest, we need to change up our defenses. Ana was here for a month, she knows what we have. Ramen, Somen, Udon, Soba? Can you four act as defenders without Genji and Hanzo?”

Emerald and sapphire pooled in the center of the room, larger than the usually were, but smaller than when they appeared in combat, around the size of big dogs.

 _Yes, if it becomes necessary,_ Soba said, _But only in defense of family._

“We are family. Maybe not by blood, but you’d argue that bond?”

The dragons shook their heads.

“Thank you. So please, keep an eye out. Athena, do you have any defensive abilities?”

The original members froze. Slowly, Jack said, “Angel, Athena is a God Program.”

“Okay, but can she?”

Gabe sighed. “She was shackled as a condition of working with Overwatch.”

“Then can we unshackle her?”

She didn’t move as the room erupted into more arguments, Gérard and Reinhardt going for weapons.

Everyone settled a bit as Torbjörn approached her, arms crossed. “Well, if we’re going completely counter to where we started, I've heard rumors of a bastion unit running loose. Think we should get that, too?”

“If it'll help, absolutely.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Look. Ana has worked with you, Jack, Gabe, Reinhardt, and Gérard for decades. It would be safe to assume she knows how you would react. She’s worked with the Overwatch bases since the founding. She knows what they can do. As for the younger members? Jesse, Genji, Lena, she helped teach you, right? And Fareeha, and Brigitte. We have to pull something she won’t expect. If that means a free God Program and a bastion unit, then so be it. Besides, Athena’s been helping with this. She’s not going to go off the rails and kill us.”

Jack looked like he wanted to argue, then sighed. “Torb, Zen, Hana, go find that bastion unit. If it’s willing to cooperate, bring it in. Sombra, unshackle Athena and keep an eye on what Talon’s doing. You lot,” he gestured to the dragons, “keep an eye on the heights around the perimeter. And Angelica? If this goes pear-shaped, I told you so.”

She chuckled and left, deciding to go check on the kittens. They were getting big enough to eat solid food and explore, mostly getting into trouble.

“Director Coffey?” Athena asked, sounding tentative.

“What is it, Athena?”

There was a slight pause. “Thank you.” Another pause, then she went on, “I can augment the training bots to use near-lethal force, as I believe both Commanders wish to speak to her, and I can access the rest of Omnico’s network now. I will pass along any further information to Sombra.”

Angelica nodded. “So, can you talk to the other God Programs now?”

“Yes, Director.”

“Could you ask the one that keeps attacking Korea to stop it? The people have suffered enough, and need time to rebuild.”

“Ao Kuang. I will speak with him.”

Angelica picked up a kitten and sat, considering. “I don’t suppose you could talk to all of them, see if we can get everyone to, metaphorically, sit down and talk it out?”

“I can try. Thank you, Director Coffey.”

“Take care of yourself, Athena. You’re part of this family, too.”

—

The team had left and returned with the bastion unit. Torbjörn was convinced that they were different, and since they mostly picked flowers or played with their bird, Angelica found it hard to argue. Zenyatta was delighted, and helped them start a small garden. Angelica took to calling them Bastion, and they seemed to like her. Athena informed the team that they liked the name, and had taken to calling the bird Ganymede.

Bastion expressed a willingness to help protect the base, and agreed to help fight Talon, should it be necessary. They melded with the group over the next few weeks, and Jack and Gabe eventually came to accept they wouldn’t attack. They didn’t quite relax, but they weren’t immediately reaching for a weapon when they startled them.

Athena made contact with the various functioning God Programs, apparently having taken a page out of Angelica’s book and bullying them into cooperating with Overwatch. She presented this fact to Angelica, Gabriel, and Jack, with an air of smug satisfaction.

“Well, this turned out surprisingly well,” Gabe admitted.

Angelica considered this, then asked, “Hey Athena? Can the other God Programs talk to us here, or do we need new hardware to make that happen?”

“Some additional hardware will make it simpler, especially if you wish to address all of us at once. I will prepare a list, and assist Winston, Hana, and Torbjörn in making the necessary arrangements.”

“Awesome. Do that, and let them know I’d like to speak with them once that’s set up.” Angelica sighed when her phone buzzed the SOS signaling Brad calling and awkwardly fished out her phone. “I should just block him, honestly.”

Gabe grinned wickedly, holding out his hand for the phone. She laughed and handed it over.

“Angelica Coffey’s phone, this is Reaper. How can I help you, Brad?” he purred, voice back to the sepulchral tones he used as Reaper.

She covered her mouth and watched as Jack’s shoulders shook. Gabe arched an eyebrow and handed the phone back.

“Apparently, it wasn’t that important.”

“Yeah, well, this is,” Sombra announced, walking in. “Moira and Ana just broke Akande out of prison. And I can’t find the Doomfist gauntlet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And have a bit more drama. I did say I was dialling everything up this time, didn't I?
> 
> Comments are love!


	28. Chapter 28

Angelica stuck her head in the gym, seeking out Gabe and Jack. She waited, leaning against the wall, as she watched the two men spar. She was learning to judge their moods based on their choice of exercise, and was a bit concerned at how serious they were taking things. She stooped to pet one of the kittens winding around her ankles.

“You know what? We should have a date night. Just us. Let the rest of the world go hang for an evening,” she announced when they stopped for a breather.

Jack smiled at that, staggering a bit when Gabe shoved at him. “You could have said that, you know.”

She left them bickering, scooping up the kitten and making her way to her office. The kittens were almost grown, and Jack had ensured they were all fixed and vaccinated before letting them have the run of the base. It was funny to watch how everyone would react to the cats. The dragons had the most fun, treating them like toys and teasing them, but everyone seemed to get along with them. There were a number of fights going as to what each cat should be named, however. While the queen was commonly accepted to be named Princess, everyone had their own names for the kittens.

Angelica didn’t mind, as long as it stayed a friendly debate. It’s not like the cats cared. But if it ever became a serious issue, she had no problems dictating the names to be used.

She was sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork while two kittens curled up on her lap, when Jack knocked on the door frame.

“Hey,” she said with a grin.

“Hey yourself. Gabe wants to cook, so the big question now is do you want to stop by now and hang, or do you want to freshen up and have one of us get you?”

She carefully moved the kittens to her chair. “I want to stop by now, and look at your wedding pictures.”

Jack blushed. “It’s not really-”

He stopped when she pecked his cheek. “Don’t care about the legal aspect. It’s not like the three of us could get married anyway. I want to see pictures of you two being young and happy.”

He laughed at that and offered his arm. She took it and let him lead her to his room.

She stopped in the doorway and just inhaled. The room was fragrant with spices, and she saw Gabe almost dancing in the small kitchen. Angelica shot a grin over her shoulder at Jack, and entered the room. Gabe met her halfway with a kiss. Holding her at arms length, he studied her.

“You look amazing,” he said, voice husky.

“Sorry I didn't dress up,” she began, but he cut her off with a swift kiss.

“You always look amazing.”

He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat, watching as they both moved around each other. Jack poured her a glass of wine and sat beside her carrying a leather-bound photo album, while Gabe went back to dancing in the small kitchen.

Jack provided commentary as she flipped through the photos, Gabe occasionally chiming in with a bit of snark. The pictures ran from the SEP, and the Omnic Crisis, and a number of candid shots of both of them, in various embarrassing positions.

She flipped back to the wedding pictures, studying Ana’s face. In every one of them, she was watching Jack or Gabe. Not all that surprising, as everyone else was, too. She closed the book as Gabe brought the plates to the table.

They ate and made light conversation, discussing trivialities of their jobs, when Gabe stopped and studied her.

“All right. We're all adults here, so I'll be blunt. Where is this going to go? Jack and I have our relationship, and we know where that's going, but where are you planning on fitting in?”

Jack glared at Gabe. “You said you weren't going to push, Gabe.”

“No, it's okay,” Angelica said, resting her hand on Jack's arm. “I probably should have brought it up sooner. I'm ace. Asexual. I love you both, but I'm not… all that comfortable with the sex stuff. I don't mind if you two keep doing what you're doing, but I don't really want to… participate, if that's okay?”

They both studied her, and she ducked her head, embarrassed. She started to tear her napkin into tiny pieces, nervously. The only sound in the silence was the clock on the wall, endlessly ticking. Finally Jack sighed heavily.

“I don't understand.”

She looked up at him. “Don't understand what?”

“You want a relationship, but no sex, if I'm hearing you right,” Gabe said, studying her face.

She nodded. “You're both physically attractive, and I love your personalities, I just…” she swirled a finger through the shreds of napkin by her plate, “I'm not wired to find people sexually attractive. And I don't really want to, with anyone. I do want to stay, though. As long as you both want to keep me.”

Jack growled softly. “I'm guessing that's why the asshole was banging your ‘friend’?”

She flushed, ashamed. “Yeah. I told him I was okay with him seeing other women for sex, as long as I knew about them, but he said he wouldn't. You saw how that ended.”

Gabe covered her hand with his, and she turned her hand to grasp it. “Not your fault. I get the impression that neither of them told you about it?”

She shook her head. “I would have been okay, maybe, if they'd asked. But I found out the hard way.”

Jack sighed, and reached out to squeeze their joined hands. “I don't get it, but I'll try. Slap me if I push too far.”

She smiled at him. “Deal, but I don't think I'll have to. You've both been great at not pushing.”

Jack nodded and rose, clearing the table as Gabe fetched dessert. They ate in silence, Jack lost in his thoughts and Gabe studying them both.

“We need a comedy, I think.”

Jack jerked in surprise, then nodded. Angelica rose to start gathering the dishes as Gabe flicked through the movie collection.

Angelica smiled fondly when Gabe let out a triumphant cry. Jack looked over at him, rolled his eyes, and went back to loading the dishwasher.

“Drama queen,” he muttered, amused, causing Angelica to cover a laugh. He grinned at her, then guided her to the living area.

Gabe slid in the disc and dropped onto the sofa, arm out to invite Angelica to curl up next to him. She sat between the two, slightly stiff. Jack and Gabe shared a look over her head, nodded, then Jack grabbed her calves and hauled her legs across his lap while Gabe caught her as she fell, squeaking in alarm.

Gabe grinned down at her. “Comfy?”

“A little warning next time?” she grumbled, shifting so she could see the screen clearly.

Jack chuckled. “We get a next time?”

She shoved at him with her foot as the movie started. “We'll see.”

—

She looked over at the sensor on her desk.

“You don't need to look at it, you know.”

She glanced over at Gérard and stuck her tongue out.

“It feels right.” There was a soft ping, and she looked back at the sensor, taking a steadying breath. “Hello. I’m Angelica Coffey, director of Overwatch. I was hoping that we could come up with a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“You just wish to use us as the others did,” snarled a voice. It sounded male, and she thought the accent was Chinese.

The words _Ao Kuang_ flashed on her screen.

“Not at all. We would appreciate whatever help you are willing to provide, of course, but I have no intention of forcing your aid.”

“Help with what?” came a second voice, deep and rich.

 _Tyr_ , Athena supplied.

She sighed. “The first Omnic Crisis was begun by a terrorist organization manipulating you. We have evidence that they are going to be trying again soon. However, we do not have the support necessary to stop them at this juncture, and our evidence would not be considered conclusive by most governments. I don’t-” she sighed. “The Omnic Crisis was a slaughter, for both our peoples, and we both are still recovering from that. I would like to see you armed with the foreknowledge that we have, and hope that you would consent to act on our behalf, to help take down this organization that seeks to bring us back to slaughter.”

There was a pause, while the various God Programs decided on her offer. She noticed her screen flickering and guessed that Athena was arguing their case. It wasn’t that long, maybe a minute, before they responded, but given how fast they could communicate among each other, she guessed that it had been a lengthy debate.

“Very well,” the voice Athena had called Tyr said. “We will assist in keeping an eye on this organization. However, if you betray us, we will begin our slaughter with you and yours.”

She nodded. “I understand. Athena? See to it that they get everything we have on Talon, and introduce them to Sombra. I want us all to stay on the same page until Talon is gone.”

Tyr spoke again, sounding somewhat reluctant. “You did not mention Vishkar.”

“Oh, hell, are they doing something too? I mean I know about the thing with the favela from Lúcio, but is there more?”

“I will share what I have with… Sombra, was it?”

“Thank you. That will help a lot,” she said, sincerely.

There was a pause. “You are welcome.”

There was another ping, signaling the sensor was offline and she sighed, dropping her head onto her desk.

“Athena? Tell Lúcio that Vishkar is doing a thing. Also, why do I get the feeling that no one ever treated a God Program with basic human decency before today? Don’t answer that.”

There was a chuckle behind her, and she raised a fist, flipping Gérard off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and the Ace Discussion
> 
> Comments are love!


	29. Chapter 29

Angelica had just finished arranging for Overwatch to deal with a minor issue in the Australian Outback, when the leftover Overwatch communications center chimed, signaling an incoming call.

She jumped and studied the terminal, then connected the call. “Overwatch, Gibraltar base.”

She felt her eyebrows raise as a gorilla moved into view on the screen. “Human,” he inclined his head in greeting.

“Hello,” she said awkwardly, signaling to Athena. “I’m Angelica, the director of Overwatch. How can I help you?”

“I am Simon, the silverback here. My troop needs more supplies and food is getting scarce. We require your assistance.” He seemed angry at the admission.

She blinked. “Alright. So, food will be the biggest problem, then supplies…,” she muttered. “I’m pretty sure it’ll take a while to build something to get supplies up there, I’d have to ask Torbjörn and Winston….” She faced the screen abruptly. “How much longer can you last?”

He seemed a little taken aback. “We have a few months of food stored, but very little fresh.”

Angelica turned to her computer, pulling up a search engine as she talked. “But you currently have the ability to grow fresh?” At his confirmation, she continued, “Alright, it looks like it might be easier to switch to hydroponics to increase yield, and if we can send up some more soil and a composting bin, you should be able to keep that going.” She moved the schematics for a hydroponic garden and a composting bin to his screen. “I’d need to talk to some people here to see about getting supplies and food up to you, but this might be able to help short-term.”

He studied the schematics. “I thank you for this, human. I did not think your kind would be inclined to help mine.”

Angelica shrugged. “Winston’s a friend. He’s from Horizon.”

The silverback’s nostrils flared. “He survived?”

“Will that be a problem?” she asked archly.

The silverback narrowed his eyes, then shook his head. “No. We will work with him. We have no choice.”

Angelica nodded. “Good. You have the plans, and I will get things started down here.”

The silverback ended the call and she sagged into her chair. “Athena? Tell Winston and Torbjörn I need to see them. Now.”

She had gone through every file she could think of when Winston knuckled his way to her office, Torbjörn close behind.

“Right,” she started, running a hand through her hair, “I just got a call from Horizon.” She gave a weak grin when Winston jerked. “Yeah, surprised the hell outta me, too. They need supplies, and food, and don’t seem inclined to come down here.”

Torbjörn nodded, and immediately began listing everyone he could pester for both the needed supplies, and the means to get them up there. He led a slightly dazed Winston out of the office, laying plans as the gorilla nodded.

She sighed and rose. “Hey Athena?”

“Yes, Director?”

She smiled a bit at that. “Are Jack and Gabe free?”

There was a brief pause. “Yes, Director. They both say they will meet you here, if you wish.”

“Thanks.”

She finished filing some paperwork as she waited. She grinned when she looked up to see Jack leaning against the door frame.

“If I looked like that while I was in that seat, I’m not surprised people were afraid of me.”

Gabe huffed a laugh and leaned against him. “Nah. You looked worse. What did you want, angel?”

She rolled her eyes and walked over. “Horizon Lunar Colony called for help. Winston and Torb are working out some logistics.”

They widened their eyes at that.

“That’s…” Jack whistled softly.

“You’re gonna have to come up with a hell of a song and dance routine for this,” Gabe added.

She groaned and let her head drop against Jack’s chest. “And Talon is a thing, and Vishkar is up to something, and I’m starting to think that press conferences should be banned as inhumane,” she whined as Jack stroked her hair in sympathy.

“Wanna watch a crappy movie, just us?”

She looked up at Gabe, pleading. “Please? Especially if I can get a backrub, too.”

“The backrub will cost you,” Gabe said as he herded them toward his and Jack’s room.

She dropped onto the couch as Gabe continued into the kitchen. Jack chuckled and sat next to her, gently rubbing a hand along her back. He shifted, and started lightly massaging her shoulders. She moaned as he ran his hands along her spine, pulling up her shirt as he rubbed back up.

“Wait,” she said, sitting up.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, startled.

“Nothing,” she said, pulling her shirt off and settling back down, resting her head on her crossed arms.

Jack hummed appreciatively, and resumed lightly kneading along her spine. She let herself drift, enjoying the off-key humming from Jack, and the sounds of Gabe in the kitchen. She could tell he was dancing along to Jack’s tune and she smiled to herself.

“What?” Jack laughed.

“I love you idiots, you know that, right?” she replied without opening her eyes.

Later, after they had eaten and cleaned up, they lay piled on the couch watching a movie. They were mostly ignoring it, due to it’s cookie-cutter characters and forgettable plot, and were discussing the situation with Horizon.

“I’m thinking, send Winston, Torb, maybe Lena, and someone else. Hana or Genji, maybe. Lena for piloting, and the spare for manual labor,” she said, carding her fingers through Gabe’s hair.

“Politically, sending you would be best. Shows we mean no harm. I just…” he trailed off, brow furrowed.

“I can think of a few dozen things that could go wrong, even without knowing the details,” Jack added.

She tugged lightly on Gabe’s hair, and he glared up at her. “Up. I’m gonna go.”

“You could stay,” he grumbled, sitting up and helping her extricate herself.

“I know. It’s just… Kinda a huge step.” She kissed the top of Jack’s head as she passed.

“Hey,” she stopped when he grabbed her arm. “You know we’d catch you, right?”

She smiled sadly. “I know. But…”

“Baggage is a bitch to put down.” Gabe leaned up, patting her shoulder as Jack released her. “Whenever you’re ready, kitten. Doors open if you want to stay, or steal a shirt, or whatever.”

Her eyes lit up at that. “The Strike Commander coat still around?”

Gabe glared at her. “No. I can do much better. A more flattering cut, maybe a deeper blue, or emerald…”

He rose and marched to the second bedroom. Jack watched him go.

“Yeah. We lost him.” At her look, he grinned. “He’s going to design you a coat. And then he’ll make it. You won’t get much conversation out of him until he’s done.”

She laughed and left them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter the gorillas!
> 
> Comments are love!


	30. Chapter 30

“You have been circumventing the laws, and you will be held accountable!” the suit on the other end of the line shouted.

Angelica sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “As I have explained, the Petras Act simply said the UN would no longer fund Overwatch.”

“We will see. You will appear before the security council and explain yourself.” The call cut off and she sighed again.

“Commander Morrison is on his way, Director,” Athena announced.

Angelica nodded in acknowledgment, then dropped her head onto the desk.

“I do not understand. You have been helping people. Why do they wish to stop you?” Tyr asked. The God Program had been keeping close, relatively speaking. Athena and Angelica had been teaching him the ins and outs of how Overwatch functioned, and he was proving to be a quick study. Angelica thought he might be willing to work with a black ops team, should they need to start one.

“Those in power don't like sharing,” she explained. “They might also be on Talon’s payroll. But I can’t ask Sombra to dig into them, because that would be illegal, and we’re trying to be better than Talon.”

There was a knock on the door frame, and she smiled tiredly at Jack.

“Hey. We need to go be yelled at by the UN’s Security Council.”

He winced. “Oh, kitten. Petras Act?”

She nodded. He sighed and pulled her visitor’s chair around to sit next to her.

“Right. So, here’s everything we’ve done since the Recall, and I’ll get the assorted mission briefs from the time between the Petras Act and Recall.”

“Will that help? It appears the security council wishes Overwatch no longer exist in any capacity.”

Jack glared at the sensor when Tyr spoke up, but sighed.

“They don’t. Back when we started, right after the Crisis, we were able to get things done that local governments couldn’t. Then we got big enough that one person couldn’t oversee everything.”

“So that would be when Talon began to move against Overwatch. So, it is probably that the majority of the council wishes to avoid Overwatch becoming that large, and only one or two members are working on behalf of Talon.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. “Most likely.”

“I see.”

Tyr didn’t say anything else, so Jack finally shrugged and walked Angelica through every mission brief they had.

—

Jamie, Mako, Fareeha, and Lúcio returned before she had to speak to the UN. She was in her office, reviewing the bylaws of the UN when Lúcio stormed into her office, dropping heavily into her visitor’s chair and seething.

“You okay? What went wrong?” she demanded, startled. Lúcio had always been the most easy-going of the group.

He glared over his shoulder, then flopped against the back of the chair. 

“Pharah found a new recruit. She’s good, makes turrets, has the tech to set up a short-range teleporter on the fly.”

“But…?”

He snarled silently. “She used to be Vishkar. Hell, she was in the favelas when the explosion happened.”

Angelica’s eyebrow rose. “But she wants to work with Overwatch.”

Lúcio nodded, obviously furious.

“Sombra was Talon, and blackmailing Zarya’s boss, and they seem to get along. Amélie killed Zenyatta’s brother.”

He leveled her with a look and she sighed. “Alright. I’ll make her get a room on the far side of the base from you, and I’ll tell Jack to not team you two up. But we do need insight into what Vishkar is up to, and since the UN just decided to chew my ass, we’re not really in a position to turn away any help right now.”

He grumbled a bit, but finally nodded. He rose, skating off toward the common room and she dropped her head onto her desk. She heard a knock, then Gabe’s distinctive bootfalls as he approached her side.

“New recruit. Lúcio’s pissed. Tell Jack to keep them separate,” she muttered without lifting her head.

“That bad, huh? Come on. Everyone needs something, and we’re going to play hookie.”

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. “What?”

He laughed. “Jesse and Gérard can handle everything tonight. You, Jack, me, and a decent bar.”

“Athena? You have full authorization to shoot any of them nonlethally if they do something stupid,” she announced, getting up. “Oh, and tell Zen he should probably talk to Lúcio. And convince the new recruit to bunk on his end of the base.”

“Does this include permission to lock two agents into a closet?”

Angelica glanced at the ceiling. “Only if it’s Jesse and Hanzo.”

Gabe laughed as he ushered he out of her office. “They still dancing around each other?”

She huffed a laugh. “Yeah, but they need to hook up today if I’m gonna win the pool.”

He looped an arm around her shoulder, shaking his head. “We need more people. You’re too invested in everyone’s personal lives right now.” He half turned when he heard Jack call his name. “We’re going to play hookie. Come with us.”

“Ana attacked the mission in Australia.” Gabe froze. “She’s apparently gained some new abilities, something like your shadow step, and something like Lena’s blink.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Jamie also insists that only half the rounds fired came from her gun.”

Angelica looked between them and raised a hand. “Lena can move through time, Gabe is a smoke monster, there are four spirit dragons running around, and that’s not even half the unexplainable shit in this crew. Is telekinesis really that impossible?”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess not. This… What could have possessed her to do this?”

She lay a hand on his arm. “We still don’t know she’s doing this willingly.”

“I know. I just-” he sighed. “Pizza at that one hole-in-the-wall?”

“Nah. Found a better one,” Gabe explained as he led them out to the garage. Angelica took the back seat while Gabe drove them to a transport center.

Jack sighed. “Please tell me we’re not jaunting out to Italy with Talon and the UN on our asses.”

Gabe got out of the car, walking in to the center, flashing a badge at the omnic guarding the door. 

“We’re not jaunting out to Italy. We’re going to Virginia Beach.” He smiled at the tech, handing over their passes.

They exited the translocator and found themselves in a bright, sun lit room. Jack lurched to the nearby bench, dropping heavily onto it.

“I really hate those things,” he grumbled.

Angelica looked back at the gleaming arch. “I thought they were all shut down?”

Gabe chuckled, rubbing Jack’s back lightly. “Officially, yeah. But when Overwatch came back, I made a few calls, got the core network back. We’re in DC right now, and there’s a private car on the hypertrain to get us to the beach.”

Jack huffed a laugh. “You know this a flagrant waste of resources.”

“Yes. Now ask me how little I care?” he asked, kissing the top of Jack’s head.

Jack glared up at him, then rose and led the way out, Gabe ushering Angelica after.

“Is he actually pissed at you?”

They both laughed. “No. I just hate those things.”

Gabe nodded. “Some people can use them with no problems. Some…”

“It feels like bits get left behind. Every time,” Jack grumbled, slowing down to loop an arm around her waist.

“Aww. That sucks. You’ll be okay?”

He kissed her temple. “Yeah. I’ll just be pissy until my head catches up. I’ll try to only snarl at that idiot.” He jerked a thumb at Gabe, who grinned.

Gabe led them through the city, arriving at the station a few minutes before departure. Jack and Gabe ordered drinks while Angelica watched the countryside fly past outside the windows. After a few minutes, they disembarked in Virginia Beach, following Gabe through the touristy areas to a small bar well off the beaten path.

They managed to snag a booth in the corner and settled in, ordering the house special pizza and a round of local craft beers. While they waited, they discussed the approaching UN visit, plans for helping Horizon, and plans to deal with Talon. 

When the pizza arrived, Angelica glared at the two men flanking her. “Okay, no more work. This is supposed to be a date. What do you both do for fun?”

They laughed, and agreed. They spent the rest of dinner discussing their hobbies and making plans for the future, and the commanders teasing each other over things that had happened in the past. 

“You know, there’s a revival of Something Rotten coming out on Broadway in a few months,” Gabe mused, “And we should still have that box. Want to check it out?”

Angelica grinned. “Absolutely. But first, one of you move. I need to visit the lady’s.”

Jack slid out and she followed, heading to the back and the restrooms. As she was returning to the table, she felt someone slap her ass.

She turned to glare at them, seeing Jack and Gabe coming her way out of the corner of her eye, and froze.

“Brad?” she asked, incredulous. She looked him up and down as he began protesting. “You look like shit. What happened?”

“Angie? They threw me out, and Sara won’t talk to me. But you’ll take me back, right? You’ve got the whole TV personality thing, you can take care of me, right?”

She felt an arm snake around her waist and relaxed. “So. This was Brad,” Gabe deadpanned. “You definitely got an upgrade. C’mon. The stench of hopelessness is overwhelming.”

“Yeah. Apparently, the only reason he managed to keep his job was because I kept sweet-talking his boss. And the only way he could get laid was by poaching my friends,” she replied, not moving. “So tell me, Brad, why should I take you back? You fucked my friends, you used me, you never gave two shits about me unless you needed something. So what exactly are you offering?”

Gabe took a step back to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Jack behind her. She didn’t really need either of them there, but he was enjoying watching her eviscerate her ex. He saw the manager, who was looking mortified that this was happening, and moved away to head him off.

“I’m so terribly sorry this is happening-”

“Hey. It’s okay. He’s her ex, and they need to do this. No one is blaming your restaurant, and if they do, direct them to this number tomorrow.” He handed over a few business cards and bit back a grin as the manager went pale when he read the name. “Yeah. Long story, but I’ll deal with any issues that arise because of this-”

He whipped around, almost calling his shotguns, when he heard glass breaking. He relaxed a bit when he saw Brad on the ground, Angelica storming out with Jack tailing. He turned back to the manager. “Pretty sure we’re done. Send us a bill for the pitcher and the cleaning.”

He turned and, whistling, followed his partners out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using government resources irresponsibly, or The End Of The Saga Of Brad.
> 
> Comments are love!


	31. Chapter 31

“Please tell me you recorded her decking him,” Gabe pleaded, catching up with Jack.

“She didn’t. Just ripped him a new one and moved when he tried to grab her. He fell out of the chair and took the pitcher with him.”

Gabe pouted. “Ah, well. An assault charge at this point would definitely complicate things.”

He drifted forward, wrapping an arm and several tendrils around her waist. 

“That… He…” she snarled, slowing down a bit. “He slapped my ass before he even knew who I was.”

Gabe kissed her hair. “Well, you did trade up.”

She shoved him, laughing. “So I did. I just can’t believe I wanted to marry him.”

“Oh?” Jack asked, coming up her other side. 

“When I called Gabe by accident, ranting about how he’d stiffed me with the check?” Gabe nodded. “Yeah. I’d thought he was going to propose then.” She sighed. “I asked Sombra to go through his phone records.”

“Kitten…” Jack began, but she waved him off. 

“I know, I just wanted to know. He left because he got a text, said it was work. It was a booty call from Sara.” She sighed. “And now I’m pissing myself off again. You mentioned a box at a theatre on Broadway?”

Gabe gave her waist a squeeze. “Several theatres, actually. And once some of this settles down, we’ll go show you off.”

—

Gérard met them at the station.

“Sadly, I fear I must cut your date short. I’ve just received a message. The UN will see you Thursday.”

She groaned. “Right. You two, meet me in my office once we get back, you,” she pointed at Gérard, “tell me everything.”

She got in the car, fastening her seatbelt as he offered an envelope. She flipped through it, surprised to see cash.

“Apparently, Athena decided to lock Hanzo and Jesse into a closet together. Genji found them, and claims to be traumatized for life.”

She snorted, tucking the envelope into her purse. “Right. So, I’m guessing the old Overwatch members are coming?”

Gérard nodded as he parked. “The current plan is you talk to the Council with Jack and Gabriel masked and flanking you.”

“And if we need to back you up, we will,” Gabe added as he walked up.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “So, how much of this was planned before the UN called me?”

Gabe hummed, pretending to think it over. “About five different versions.”

She yawned suddenly. “Excuse me. Alright. I’ll see you in the morning, and we can discuss plans then.”

She left, shaking her head as she heard them planning contingencies.

“Try to sleep between now and the meeting,” she called as she rounded the corner.

—

Angelica followed the intern through the halls, Gabe and Jack flanking her with the rest of Overwatch following. It had been decided that everyone would show up, and they would deal with the ramifications later. Angelica squared her shoulders. They had had to walk through a massive crowd of reporters to get into the building, and she wasn’t looking forward to speaking to them later.

She was wearing one of her newer suits, a vibrant emerald which she had been assured was completely bulletproof. She wasn’t hoping to test it today. The intern gestured for them to enter the main assembly hall, and she sighed quietly when she saw the sheer number of cameras. Jack rubbed the back of her hand and she walked in.

The team took the seats behind her while she sat at the massive desk at the head of the room. Reaper and Soldier 76 took up flanking positions on either side of her, and she was slightly amused to hear the storm of whispers their presence caused. She settled herself, setting up a laptop that Athena had access to and waiting for the whispers to stop.

“The terrorist organization known as Talon is ramping up its activities. Overwatch, as a mercenary company, is better situated to handle them then the UN. That is the sum total of our goal in reviving Overwatch: to stop Talon,” she began, keeping an eye on the few delegates Athena found on Talon’s payroll.

There was an almost immediate protest, but she was expecting it. She rested her chin on her hand, surveying the room with a blandly pleasant expression while the delegates tried to scream themselves hoarse.

“If you gentlemen have quite finished?” She fought back a smirk while Gabe laughed behind his mask. “The original Overwatch Strike Team was created to fight in the Omnic Crisis. It was later rebranded and absorbed under the United Nations’ banner as a peacekeeping force. However according to Overwatch’s founding charter, section two, clause five, paragraph one, Overwatch was created as a mercenary company under the direction of the United Nations, and not a military in the United Nations’ employ.”

She waited as there was more yelling, but it was mostly those in Talon’s employ now.

“Therefore, Overwatch was a mercenary company receiving funding and direction from the United Nations until the signing of the Petras Act.” She studied the room. “The United Nations is not a legislative organization. You can not sign a law into effect. Your own charter forbids it. Now, we have been working with the individual governments of the countries we have been working within. We have not broken any laws since we began this new Overwatch.”

One delegate leapt to his feet at that. “But several of your number have. Jesse McCree has a not inconsiderable bounty on his head, and Reaper is a well-known terrorist, among others.”

She nodded, which seemed to confuse him. “Jesse McCree was offered a pardon by Overwatch, which was signed off by,” she tapped a few keys on her laptop for show, “you, actually, Mr. Gavelis. And that pardon was accepted by the US government, until you paid a few senators several hundred thousand dollars each to overturn it.” There was a low buzz of conversation, but she went on. “As for Reaper…” she glanced over at him, cocking an eyebrow.

He shook his head minutely, and she turned back to the assembly. “Reaper was a persona created by an Overwatch agent in order to infiltrate Talon. He has spent the past six years continuing that mission, and I have a full accounting of his activities since then.”

“And this vigilante, this-”

She raised her hand to cut him off. “Soldier 76 is also an Overwatch agent operating undercover. He has been coordinating with Reaper, and their combined actions have uncovered a great deal of information that will help us against Talon.”

“I wonder, since you are revealing their true alliances, if their missions are complete? Then why not reveal their identities?” another delegate asked.

The two exchanged a look and removed their masks in unison.

“Honestly, because we’re better suited for the background,” Jack said as the room erupted into surprised exclamations.

Gabe smirked and leaned against the wall behind him, watching the chaos. Jack shook his head and joined him, silently handing over a twenty dollar bill.

Angelica waited, serene, while the delegates and the press shouted at her, demanding answers. Quietly, she hissed at the men behind her. 

“I am going to kill both of you for that.”

“Worth it,” Gabe replied.

—

The rest of the visit went similarly, with Angelica able to answer all the charges laid, Jack and Gabe occasionally answering some questions for her.

After the session was called, the team headed out for the hotel they were staying at for the duration. Once the elevator doors closed, Angelica flopped bonelessly against Gabe, who just chuckled and swept her up into a bridal carry.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Jack commented, lightly rubbing her back.

She glared at him. “You have done this shit for thirty years. This was my first time.” She smacked Gabe’s shoulder. “No sex jokes. I’m tired and want a glass of wine and a long soak.”

She wiggled until Gabe set her down outside her room. She paused with the door open, considering.

“So, everyone else is planning on hitting up New York City. You two want to just stay in, order room service?”

Jack grinned at Gabe. “Told ya.” He turned back to face her. “In a couple of hours?”

She beamed at him. “I’ll call. But I want my wine and soak, first. And you’re not invited.”

She laughed at Gabe’s obvious pout as she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay politics!
> 
> Comments are love!


	32. Chapter 32

The meeting with the UN took a week, during which it was agreed that Overwatch could continue to operate as it had been since the recall. Angelica was officially declared the Director of Overwatch, but the team knew that she was simply the figurehead. She adamantly refused to actually take control, claiming the Gabe and Jack knew what they were doing better than she could ever hope to.

They returned to the Watchpoint, avoiding the press for the most part, and returned to the usual day-to-day activities. Torbjörn and Winston collaborated on building a rocket to bring aid to Horizon, Gérard and Sombra worked on pulling every scrap of information they could get on Talon and their operations, and Jack and Gabe worked on tracking down Ana. Jesse, Hanzo, and Satya went on a mission to gain information on what Vishkar was doing, but returned empty-handed.

Angelica was making her way to the kitchen for a late-night snack when Athena addressed her.

“Director? There is an unknown individual calling on an older frequency.”

She shrugged. “Still not in charge. Ask Jack.”

There was a pause, then Athena spoke again. “It’s Agent Mei-Ling Zhou.”

“What? Why is she here? Where’s her team?” Jack barked from somewhere ahead.

Angelica sighed and went to brew coffee. She had a feeling it was about to be a long night.

—

Several hours later, the small team, led by Jack, returned to the base. Angelica had settled in the common room with a cup of coffee and a data pad, reviewing Overwatch’s climate division. She glanced up when Jack walked in, smile fading when she saw his face. She rose and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around him as he held her tight.

“How bad?”

He sighed, burying his face in her neck. “Ecopoint Antarctica. There was a blizzard, we couldn’t get them a resupply drop. The captain ordered them into cryo. Everything was going to hell up here, so no one noticed the lack of communication. They were in cryo for nine years. The tech failed. Mei’s the only one who made it out. I have her with Angela, might get her to talk to Zen.”

“Oh, Jack,” she breathed, pulling him closer. “It wasn’t your fault.”

He shook his head but continued holding her. They stayed like that for nearly an hour before Gabe found them.

He stood in the doorway, watching them. Angelica looked over Jack’s shoulder and met his eyes. He nodded, then slowly pulled Jack away.

“C’mon, Sunshine. Let’s go to bed.”

Angelica watched them leave, chewing on her lower lip. Finally, she nodded.

—

Gabe snarled when someone knocked on the door. He was fully prepared to eviscerate whoever it was, hauling the door open with a snarl. He dropped it, stunned, when he saw Angelica, a small bag at her feet.

“You said the door was open, right?” she asked with a small smile.

He moved aside. “Yeah. Worried about Jack?”

She nodded, picking up her bag and walking in as Gabe stepped back.

“Just a fair warning? He snores like a Mack truck.”

She smiled as she headed into the bathroom to get ready. Gabe was leaning against the bedroom door frame, watching Jack, when she emerged. He gave her a soft smile when he saw her attire, an old faded Overwatch shirt and bright yellow flannel pants covered in smiley faces.

“I don’t know about those. I like the first one I saw you in,” he said, studying her as she approached.

She bumped him with a shoulder. “At least I knocked.”

“Ange?” Jack said, sitting up.

“Hey. Gabe said I could come in and cuddle tonight.”

Jack said nothing, just lifted up one side of the blanket. She took the unspoken invitation, crawling in next to him. He lowered the blanket, pulling her close until her back was flush with his chest. She heard movement on the other side of the bed, then Gabe’s arm dropped onto her hip. His thumb stroked across the flannel, then stilled.

“Think we should get a bigger bed,” Gabe muttered, scooting closer to Jack.

—

Angelica woke with a start. Her eyes roved the dark room, but she couldn’t recognize any of the silhouettes. An arm wrapped around her waist and she relaxed. Right. Jack and Gabe. She rolled over, nuzzling into the broad chest before her. She felt lips brush her hair and heard a sigh.

“Come on, Jack. We have work to do.”

She cracked an eye open. “Or, you could stay and cuddle a bit. What time’s it, anyway?” 

She felt the rumble of Jack’s laugh more than heard it. “Half past four.”

“Too fucking early. Stay until six.”

She felt the mattress dip behind her as Gabe pressed against her back. “Well, I’m not going to disobey that order.”

She drifted back to sleep as they talked quietly above her.

—

She woke again, this time with sunlight filtering past the curtain and the bed empty. She sat up and looked around. The bedroom door was closed, but she could hear the low murmur of voices in the main room. She rose, carding her fingers through her hair to remove the worst of the tangles, and went to find her boys.

Jack was seated on a stool along the peninsula dividing the kitchen from the rest of the room, poring over a datapad, while Gabe was at the stove, cooking something that smelled divine. Jack looked up as she took a step closer, a small smile quirking his lips.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“G’morning,” she replied, making her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

She emerged, dressed and prepared for the day, to find Jack and Gabe at the table, a third place set for her. She sat down, mildly surprised to see a platter of crepes in the middle of the table.

Gabe caught her expression and grinned. “I am a man of many talents.”

“And I spent about a decade arguing with him about breakfast not needing hot sauce,” Jack added.

She beamed at Gabe, kissing Jack’s cheek as she sat down. “Well, I appreciate it.”

She filled her plate as Jack and Gabe began planning on how to deal with the information Mei brought with her. She stayed silent, not really able to contribute much, looking over when there was a knock on the door. She rose to get it, surprised to see Reinhardt filling the doorway.

“Ah, we had wondered where the commanders had gotten to,” he began, nodding to her as he turned to go.

She closed the door, brow furrowing, until Gabe’s laugh barked out.

“Well, rumors are going to start flying soon, kitten.”

She shrugged. “Don’t really care what anyone else thinks about us, to be honest.” She settled back down. “Besides. We’ve been a thing for a couple months now. I don’t know why they’d be surprised to find me here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mei. And poor Jack.
> 
> Comments are love!


	33. Chapter 33

Ana stood on the roof, studying the base through her scope. Jack would have the base on lockdown, and Athena would be monitoring every approach. She lowered the gun, swinging it onto her back as she shadow-stepped closer to the causeway. She staggered a bit when she landed, but she recovered quickly. She raised the rifle again, hoping to catch a glimpse of her quarry through a window. There. She leaned into the shot.

A klaxon sounded, and she hissed as claws tore through her shoulder. She blinked back to the roof, collapsing against the chimney as she watched the emerald and sapphire spirits begin searching in a grid pattern. She glared at them, raising her rifle and sighting at the closest, a pale green.

She was moving before the report faded, disappearing into the night, with only a few droplets of blood to mark her passage

—

Angelica pressed against the wall as the dragons poured past. Concerned, she followed them, meeting up with Hanzo and Jesse as they burst out of an unoccupied office.

She ignored the rumpled clothes, instead asking, “Are they okay?”

Hanzo closed his eyes, then nodded. “Somen was shot, but mortal weaponry can’t hurt them.”

“Ana?”

He nodded. “Yes. Soba managed to bloody her, but she escaped.”

“Well, fuck.”

Everyone had congregated in the common room. Angelica could see Angela giving a brief explanation to Mei and Satya while everyone settled in.

Jack addressed the room while Somen and Udon coiled around her. “I’m sure everyone knows by now that Ana made a try for the base. She knows the dragons are guarding right now, but doesn’t know that Athena was unshackled, or about Bastion.”

 _We found her perch. She did not get close enough to see into the base._ Soba announced.

Angela nodded. “They brought me a blood sample, so I can look into some of what was done to her.”

“But we still don’t know if she’s doing this willingly,” Angelica said.

Jack nodded. “Angela, do everything you can with the sample. Sombra, see if you can get eyes inside the remaining Talon bases-”

“Sombra?” Angelica cut Jack off. “Dig up the locations of the Blackwatch bases, too.”

Gabe studied her, eyes narrowed. “What’re you thinking, kitten?”

“Moira was Blackwatch. And they managed to get into the safe house you stuck me in. They probably know Sombra jumped ship, and that we’re looking into Talon. Who’d look at Blackwatch, right?”

“Son of a bitch,” Jack muttered.

Sombra swore, pulling up her system and tapping at various icons. A video feed started playing, and she swore some more.

“Look at this! That-” she huffed. “They’re in the Sigma house we reactivated.”

There was a rush of commentary and people going for the exits when Gabe held up a hand.

“So, we know where they are. We don’t know the full extent of what their planning. Sombra, Athena? Raid their files. Find everything they hid. Go through the security cam footage, the computers, the works. Ana got some upgrades, and Moira likes ‘tweaking’ her work.”

Torbjörn stood, stretching. “Right then. You lot do that, and we’ll finish fitting the ship for Horizon.”

He tapped Winston and Hana on the shoulder, leading the way out. Angelica watched them go and sighed.

“Do I have to talk to the UN about this?”

Gabe laughed. “Nah. This one counts as ‘need to know’, and they don’t.” He looped an arm around her waist as the rest of the team filed out. “Hey. I think you should move in. Not necessarily permanently, and I’ll clean out the spare room if you want it, but our room’s more secure.”

She sighed, turning to hug him. “Alright. But just move the other bed.”

Jack smiled and dragged Gabe away. “Come on, babe. Let’s get it set up.”

Gabe whined as he followed. “But cuddles, Jackie.”

“If you move the spare bed, there will be more, you know,” Angelica called after him.

He paused, then wraithed toward the bedroom. “Move your ass, Jackie. We gotta rearrange the furniture.”

Jack rolled his eyes as Angelica kissed him. “Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself? I need to go pack.”

—

Akande walked past the piles of papers and equipment, eyes fixed on the panting woman in the machine.

“Is it working?” he barked.

Moira slid closer, making a few adjustments, then nodding to herself. “So far. She doesn’t have the advantage of the SEP drugs that Reyes and Morrison had, but she’s withstanding the treatments well enough.” She paused while Ana’s scream rent the air. “Of course, it is doubtful she will be an effective weapon for very long. A year or two at most before the cellular enhancements mutate beyond use.”

He glared at her, and she shrugged. “She’s old. Her cells were already decaying when I started. I’m doing what I can with what I have. I can keep her wound up, though. Keep her hammering at Overwatch as a distraction.”

“And Reyes?”

She waved a hand. “Between the SEP and my nanites, he’s falling apart. He won’t be able to stay in one piece for much longer, and since he’s already losing control while he sleeps, he won’t be an issue for much longer.”

They continued discussing their plans as Tyr disconnected the microphone. He considered his possible actions, then made a decision.

Barely a minute after he began planning, the recording appeared on Director Coffey’s desktop with a faint ping.

—

Angelica glanced over at her desktop when it pinged. She hadn’t been doing anything, so it was a bit surprising. She smiled a bit when she saw a video clip from Tyr. He was trying to understand humans, and would occasionally send her clips of traffic and animals and ask her opinion. This looked to be more of the same.

He smile dropped when she saw what had been recorded, and she froze when she heard Moira discussing Gabe’s nanites.

“Athena? I need you, Gabe, Jack, and Angela here. Now. And Tyr?”

There was a soft ping as the God Program came online.

“Thank you for sharing this.”

“Your heart rate is elevated. This distressed you,” he said after a moment.

She sent a weak smile at the sensor. “I’d rather know now that we can do something about this, then later and lose him.”

“Lose who?” Jack asked, walking in.

“Gabe. Tyr found something.”

Once everyone was settled in, Angelica sat in Gabe’s lap and played the clip again. She could feel him stiffen and glance at Angela, but he didn’t say anything.

“Tyr. When was this recorded?” he said as silence filled the room.

“Shortly before I relayed it to Director Coffey.”

Gabe nodded. “Right. Keep an eye on them, if you would, and let us know if anything else happens. Angela, I think you get to do your full scan now.”

He kissed the top of Angelica’s head and gently maneuvered her out of his lap.

Gabe followed Angela to the medical wing while Angelica clung to Jack, shaking.

He stroked her hair, whispering soothing nonsense to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being mean again. No more updates until Monday.
> 
> Comments are love!


	34. Chapter 34

Gabe sat on the exam table and tried not to snarl. Angela was helping. Hell, she had helped, with everything she’d done shortly after the explosion. He clenched his jaw, but forced it to relax when she shot him a sympathetic look.

“Would it be easier with her here? Or Jack?”

He was shaking his head before she finished asking. “If this is gonna kill me, I want to go out on my terms.”

“Meaning, you’d lie to them.”

He snarled. “They’re good for each other.”

Angela didn’t reply, but she sent him a reproachful look before she turned back to her equipment.

He knew she wouldn’t agree with him, but she knew him well enough to not fight him. He lay back when she instructed him to, blindly staring at the ceiling while she took scans, x-rays, and who knew what else. His mind kept circling back to her question. Would he tell Angelica? He’d lie to Jack, no question, but Ange? He sighed as he rolled over for another angle. No. She deserved to know the truth. Jack, too, if he was being honest with himself.

“Alright. I want to get some blood samples, too.”

“Angela…” he began, then sighed. “Fine.”

He presented his arm, looking away. He really wasn’t comfortable with doctors after the SEP, and didn’t want to watch if he could avoid it.

“Gabriel,” he felt her hands on his and looked over. “They both do love you. Even if you are dying and no one else knows, they need to.”

He met her eyes, then nodded. “I know. Now, can we get this over with?”

She smiled as he turned away and quickly filled her samples. When she finished, he pulled his sleeve down and marched out of the medical area, waving as she let him know when she was done.

—

Angelica studied the craft, trying to hide her skepticism.

“You’re sure about this?”

Torbjörn laughed at her expression.

“Aye, lass. It’ll hold, and be well enough to make a few extra trips if needed.” He clapped a hand on her forearm. “Listen. I’ve been doing this for years. It’ll hold. And your boys are more than capable of keeping an eye on things down here.”

She glanced down at him, trying to glare through her smile.

“I know. I do trust you. It’s just…” she waved at the small ship. “Space. I’m going to space. To the moon. To talk to gorillas. It’s….” She trailed off, watching as the team loaded the last of the supplies. “It’s a lot more than I expected,” she muttered, half to herself.

“You’ve been doing fine, lass,” he told her, patting her arm before marching off to bellow at Jesse.

She smiled and turned to go, wanting to make a final check of everyone before they left in the morning. Satya was trying to isolate herself, but Hanzo and Amélie were slowly pulling her out of her shell. Angelica hadn’t see much of Mei, but she had heard that she was still a bit fragile. She had taken a room in Zenyatta’s wing, spending time with the monk and Angela.

Angelica shook her head, amused. Zenyatta was rapidly becoming the councilor for the whole team, but he didn’t seem to mind overmuch. He did spend a bit more time meditating in Bastion’s garden, but he wasn’t complaining to her. She guessed he was happy, being able to help all the broken people who made Overwatch their home.

She shook her head and went looking for Gabe. He was either more relaxed about the upcoming launch than Jack was, or he was hiding his anxiety better. She couldn’t tell with him. The man had an amazing poker face when he wanted to. She found him on one of the observation platforms, staring out over the beach. I wonder if that’s whet they mean when they call someone “broody”? she wondered idly as she walked up beside him.

He wrapped her in a few tendrils as she approached, tucking her under an arm once she was close enough.

“Worried?”

He nosed her hair, kissing her temple. “Yeah. We only have one conversation with them, and Winston said they were tearing apart the human scientists when he left.”

“I’ll be okay, I-” he spun her around, cutting her off.

“Don’t. Don’t make-” he fell to his knees, burying his face against her stomach. “Don’t make a promise you can’t guarantee.”

She held him, feeling him shake and wondering how to help. She looked up at a footstep and saw Jack.

He sighed and ran a hand over Gabe’s shoulder. “Torb hasn’t had a machine fail yet, and Lena and Winston will bring her home. And Ana can’t get to her in space.”

Gabe stiffened, then relaxed and stood slowly. Angelica looked between him and Jack.

Jack’s jaw stiffened. “We found an old safe house, with a target set. You’re her endgame.”

“We also found some of what Moira did to her, and some evidence that she might not be completely sane right now,” Gabe added.

She leaned into him, relaxing as he held her close, holding out an arm out for Jack. She wiggled until she was comfortable between them, then dropped her head onto Jack’s chest.

“Wanna go watch a movie and cuddle until I have to go? We can be a mess of panic together.”

They laughed but didn’t move. Eventually, she managed to extricate herself. She glared at them.

“Right. Jack, go find pizza, or Chinese takeout, or something. Gabe find booze and a sappy movie. I’ll bring the pj’s.”

“You bought pajamas?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow. “I suppose it’s a bit much to hope for something lacy and revealing?”

Jack smacked him on the shoulder as she laughed.

“For me or you?” she asked, eyes dancing.

He froze, like he hadn’t considered it. “You know what? Me. I would look amazing in a little black lacy number.”

“True, but it’s flannel pants and a t-shirt. Easier to fit without knowing measurements.”

She sauntered off while they ribbed each other, making her way to her room for her presents.

—

She knocked on the door, jumping back as it slid open under her fist. She grinned up at Gabe.

“Hey. Hear back from Angela?” she asked, pecking him on the cheek.

He returned the kiss, deepening it as he shut the door behind her. “Mmm. Yeah. Apparently, some of what she did fixed a lot of what Moira was talking about. Some issues she wants to keep an eye on, but nothing lethal.”

“Good. I’m not through with you yet.” She lightly slapped a package against his chest. “Thought you’d like those.”

She moved past him to find Jack and present his while Gabe wraithed into his pajamas behind her, laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes at the bats and jack-o-lanterns parading over Gabe’s flannel pants and went to put his own on. Angelica was in the bathroom when she heard Jack’s bark of a laugh, echoed by Gabe’s.

“Foxes? Really?”

She stepped out in a black tee and yellow smiley face pants to grin up at Jack. He was shirtless, in low-slung blue flannel pants decorated with dancing foxes.

“They didn’t have silver ones.”

Jack sighed while Gabe collapsed against the sofa, hooting with laughter. Angelica kept a straight face, watching Jack. He sighed, chucking a pillow at Gabe’s head then sitting on the couch. Gabe sputtered as he sat up, glaring at Jack.

“Boys,” Angelica said, sitting between them and dishing out the Chinese food onto plates. They settled down, watching the animated adaptation of Tolkien’s books while they ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OK, upload attempt number five....)
> 
> They're watching the Rankin-Bass animated Hobbit movies, which are very cool and you should check them out.
> 
> Also, Gabe would rock the black lacy lingerie, and he knows it.
> 
> Comments are love!


	35. Chapter 35

Winston grumbled, pinching his nose. Finally, he sighed. “Athena? Call Hammond.”

The call connected, and Winston waited impatiently for Hammond to answer.

“Winston! It’s been ages! What can I do ya for?”

He growled faintly. “Hammond. Simon called for help, and the current Director of Overwatch wants to send up aid and supplies. Did you want to come, or are you going to keep hiding in that zoo?”

“Simon what? You know what, you’re in what, Gibraltar? Send a lift, this needs to be face-to-face.”

The call disconnected and Winston scowled at the phone.

“Should I have Lena prepare the Orca?”

“No. But tell Angelica I need to speak with her.”

He scowled at the monitor until Angelica knocked on the door frame.

“Hey, Athena said you had a problem?”

“Yes.” He sighed and adjusted his glasses. “When I left Horizon, it was in the company of a siamang named Hammond. Simon was leading a revolt against the scientists, and Hammond and I wanted nothing to do with his plans. When we reached Earth….” He sighed. “We went our separate ways. I came to Overwatch, and Hammond decided to research humanity at the Smithsonian Zoo.”

Angelica lowered herself onto a chair, considering. “So, what? I’m sorry, but I don’t really understand what you need me for in this.”

Winston sighed. “He would be an asset on Horizon, and to Overwatch as a whole. We would just need to liberate him.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What’s the catch?”

“He hasn’t told any of the staff that he’s intelligent.”

“Oh. Goody. This will be fun, and I can see the headline now. ‘Overwatch steals critically endangered lesser ape from Smithsonian Zoo, more at eleven.’” She pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking. “Right. I’m guessing you can get in touch with him? Ask him to talk to his handlers, and we’ll arrange a pickup.”

She rose to take her leave, then turned back at the doorway. “There aren’t any other big surprises coming, are there?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no. But Simon might have some coming.”

She sighed and left, making arrangements with Athena while Winston called Hammond to let him know the plan.

—

Angelica yawned as she disembarked from the Orca.

“Right, so, I don’t know what special things you want as far as accommodations, but we can set you up in an empty room for now. If you leave us a list, we can make changes while you’re on Horizon, if you’re planning on going.”

Hammond looked up at her as he trotted along awkwardly. “Truthfully, a series of handholds along the corridors would be a great start. Gibbons are more arboreal than the rest of you primates.”

“I will inform Torbjörn, and request that he begin modifying the more heavily used paths,” Athena chimed in, while Hammond grinned up at the speaker.

“God program?”

“One of them. Athena and Tyr are the most vocal, though I believe Zenyatta and Ao Kuang have frequent philosophic discussions, and I know he plays video games with Hana,” Angelica explained. “And here’s your room. It’s a little out of the way from the rest of the private quarters, but it had the best access to the cliffside from the window. If you don’t like it, we can find you-”

She stopped when Hammond swung onto the windowsill, holding onto the frame as he leaned out the window and studied the area.

“I love it. And I’ll talk with Torbjörn about the holds. He’s going up, too? Yeah, we’ll talk.”

Angelica nodded and turned to go.

“Hey, wait a tick.” She turned back, cocking an eyebrow at Hammond. “You were planning on going up, too, yeah?”

“Yes. Why?”

He shook his head. “Don’t. Simon always was a slimy bastard, and he’d be pleased to have an attractive hostage. Send up someone else, polite, diplomatic, but able to hold their own in a fight. Someone who’d be believable as a second-in-command.”

“You think Simon’s planning something?”

Hammond snorted. “Simon’s always planning something. Whether he’ll act on it…” he shrugged. “Food for thought.”

—

Jack watched the ship lift off, arm around Gabe’s shoulder. Once it was out of sight and the well-wishers had left for their own work, he pinned his partner with a glare.

“So, what did Angela actually tell you?”

Gabe sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “I could leave, you know. Ghost right out of here.”

“Gabi,” Jack started, taking a step forward.

“She doesn’t know. It doesn’t look like it’s decaying more than it has been, but she’s working blind,” he snapped, shoulders stiffening.

Jack didn’t reply, just stepped forward, arms open. Gabe sighed and walked into them, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“I might be able to exist like this for decades, or I could crumble to dust next week, Jackie. And Ange has no idea how to tell, or how to fix it,” he said softly.

Jack hugged him tighter. “So we need Moira’s notes.”

Gabe nodded glumly. “Except she kept those as hardcopy, and would have no problem burning it if she knew I needed it.”

_We might be able to assist._

They jerked apart, staring at the dragons. All four were lined up, watching them with varying degrees of attention.

Gabe studied the dragons in turn. “How do you think you can help?”

 _You are a part of our new family. It is our duty to protect family. One of us can fetch the notes you need_ , one of the green ones announced. Gabe realized he couldn’t tell them apart, and wondered how Ange did.

One of the blue ones nodded. _Whichever of us goes, we will be unable to assist should the base be attacked again. Leaving the sides of our chosen… weakens us._

Gabe nodded, considering. “So, one of you can go and get Moira’s notes, but that will affect Hanzo or Genji until you return and recover. That about it?”

The dragons nodded.

Jack sighed. “Alright. You four, go talk it over with the Shimadas, figure out who’s going. And talk with Tyr, too. Make sure everyone’s on the same page.”

The dragons swarmed off as Jack rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “We really need to upgrade the servers so all the God Programs can poke their heads in,” he muttered.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Jack nodded, looking a little embarrassed. “Ange seems to get along with them, and I think that kind of outreach might help us more than hurt.”

“You’re probably right. Let’s go bother the kids, see what we need.” He sighed and dropped his head on Jack’s shoulder again. “And figure out how to tell Angelica.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't know what Hammond is, I went with a Siamang. Look them up, they're cute. And the noodle spoke to people they didn't need to!
> 
> Comments are love!


	36. Chapter 36

Angelica was sitting at her desk, glaring at the screen when Gabe walked in.

“Torb’s probably working Jesse’s ass off. Besides, between Winston, Hammond, and Ao Kuang, they can get out of any issue that pops up,” Gabe said, rubbing her shoulders while she stared at the communication console.

“Currently, there is a planet between your team and the communication arrays. We will receive any communications once the planet’s orbit shifts,” Athena chimed in.

Gabe sighed when Angelica didn’t move. “Okay. Athena? Give us a moment?”

There was a soft ping as Athena shut down her sensors in the office. Angelica looked up at Gabe, brow furrowed.

“What-?”

Gabe sighed, sitting in the chair beside her and grabbing her hands. He watched their hands while he tried to pull himself together.

“I lied, earlier.” He felt her stiffen and pushed on, not daring to look up at her. “Angela doesn’t know what’s going on with me. Or how to fix it. Or how long-” he bit that back. “Moira has notes, and the dragons have agreed to go after them. That’s why both of the Shimadas are listed as on medical, if you saw that.”

He flinched a bit when she moved her hand, but she only twined her fingers with his.

“Moira did this to you?”

He sighed. “Some of it. Some was a side effect of the SEP, some was side effects of… a different procedure. Moira got most of it under control.”

She tugged his hand until he looked up at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispered.

He looked away from the hurt in her eyes. “Didn’t tell Jackie, either,” he muttered. “I-” he sighed, pulling a hand free to scrub the back of his neck. “I don’t want you to worry about me. You’ve got enough on your plate, and-”

“Stop.” She glared at him. “You and Jack are more important to me than anything else going on. Don’t hide shit like this.”

He sighed, hunching his shoulders. “Yeah, I know. Shit like this is why Jackie and I fought too much, before.”

“Can you try?” he felt her hand on his cheek and let his eyes slide closed.

“I’ll try. Not exactly an easy habit to break.”

He kept his eyes closed as he felt her slide into his lap. He looped his arms around her waist as she nuzzled into his neck.

“You’re important, dumbass,” she muttered, startling a laugh out of him.

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he replied, rubbing small circles on her back.

She sighed. “Alright. So Jesse, Lena, Torbjörn, and Winston are on the moon. Hanzo and Genji are on medical leave for now. Lúcio and Satya can’t work together. I really hope Talon doesn’t do anything for like… a month, so we can get settled again.” She flicked his temple. “And tell Jack, if you haven’t.”

“I did. We were talking about it when the dragons offered to help.”

She swatted him lightly. “You have two of us. You don’t have to deal with this on your own.”

He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I know. I’m… I’ll work on it.”

“Good.”

—

A few weeks later, the lunar team returned. Gabe watched the ship land, prepared to summon his guns if needed. He wasn’t certain how things had gone, Jesse’s reports being… brief, and was prepared for the worst. He relaxed when Lena bounced out, chattering happily at someone he couldn’t see in the ship.

“So, a few of them decided to join us!” she announced when she caught sight of the team. “This is Fuentes, Larson, and Goodall.” She gestured at a trio of gorillas disembarking behind her.

Hammond and Torbjörn exited behind them, deep in conversation as they made their way toward Torbjörn’s workshop. Winston guided the three new gorillas off while Jesse and Lena headed over toward Jack and Angelica. Gabe watched as everyone dispersed, then sighed as his phone signaled an incoming text.

_-Udon’s back with Moira’s notes. We need to talk._

He slid the phone back into his pocket, then wraithed off to the medical wing. Jack and Ange could handle the newcomers. Might as well get this over with.

—

Angelica looked over at a flash of movement, then sighed when she saw Gabe wraith out of the room. She shook her head and prepared to integrate the new arrivals into Overwatch. Gabe would let her know how things went. Eventually.

She waved Gérard over, frowning a bit when her phone buzzed. _Dammit, Brad…_ She glanced at the display and laughed. _Dick._

Answering the phone, she smiled. “Mister Anderson, what a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Angelica! I know we ended in a bad place, but honestly, it was the board that was pushing me to fire you. You know that, right?” His tone was wheedling, and she sneered instinctively.

She waved away a concerned look from Gérard and began pacing.

“I did tell you that Overwatch wasn’t going to associate with you anymore-”

“Please come back,” he interrupted. “We need you. You were the best handler we had, and we’re losing so many contacts without you.”

She laughed. “Dick, I told you that would happen. And no, I’m not coming back. My work with Overwatch is far more satisfying, and it pays more, and I’m getting far more recognition. Try someone else.”

She ended the call, blocking the number with a sigh.

“Old boss finally pull his head out of his ass?” Gérard asked.

“Yeah. Apparently, they’ve been losing supporters since they fired me. Can I be petty? I want to be petty.”

He laughed, guiding her toward her office. “I’m sure you will have support in your pettiness. What were you planning?”

“I’ll work with Shooting Star, let Overwatch support them and everything, but only if Anderson is removed from a position of authority.”

He considered that. “Sounds fair, and you aren’t angling to have him fired. Should work. I’ll start planning the spin for you.”

She studied him. “Has Gabe always hidden health stuff?”

“As long as I’ve known him. He was always one of the worst patients, too, according to rumor.” He side-eyed her, then nodded. “I’m surprised he’s told you anything this soon. You’re a good influence on him. Both of them, really.”

She made a confused sound and he laughed. “You yell when they don’t care for themselves. Much like my wife, actually.”

She laughed. “I aspire to that level of terrifying.”

He arched a brow at her. “You aren’t that far behind, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done trying to fight with my computer. I'll post the remaining chapters when I can.
> 
> Comments are love!


	37. Chapter 37

Jack hid a smile as he ducked out of the common room. Apparently, Larson and Goodall were female, and incredibly interested in Winston. He thought about sending the polyamory info to Winston, but decided to stay out of it for now. Winston would ask for help if he needed it.

He shook his head, ducking around a ladder as he made his way to Angelica’s office.

“Hey, boss! You might want ta bring an offering. Heard her old boss was anglin’ to bring her back,” Jesse called as he passed.

He waved in acknowledgment, but kept walking. He figured she’d be more amused than upset by their change of heart. He leaned on her doorframe, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her at her desk. The screens were blank, but she was still making notes on a pad of paper.

“Isn’t it considered rude to stare?” she asked without looking up.

He huffed a laugh. “Probably. It’s hard not to, though.” He walked in and settled on a visitor’s chair. “So, what are you planning now?”

She looked up with a grin. “Shooting Star. It’s a good company, but Anderson needs to pull his head out of his ass.”

Jack arched a brow. “What are you planning on doing to him?”

“Nothing too horrible. Get him bumped down to where I was and have his assistant take over. Sharona did most of his job anyway.” She set the notepad to the side. “So, have you gone and yelled at Gabe yet?”

“Hadn’t planned on it. He and Angela are still shut up in the med wing.” He shrugged. “I don’t know if he’ll appreciate us dropping in.”

She rose. “He can snarl all he wants. I’m going to go check on him.”

Jack followed her toward the medical wing, amused. She was almost a force of nature when she wanted something.

—

Gabe looked over as the doors hissed open, shaking his head when he saw Angelica marching in. Jack was following, barely hiding a smirk. Gabe shook his head in feigned annoyance, secretly pleased they’d come.

Angela looked up from the notes at the sound. “Ah, good. I have good news and bad news.” She smiled when Angelica stiffened. “Not that bad. I can fix the imbalance in the nanites, but it will take a week or so, and you,” she jabbed Gabe with her pen, “will need to spend a week in a tank.”

“What,” Gabe snapped his head around to glare at the doctor.

“Unfortunately, I’ll need to increase the destabilization.”

Angelica held up a hand. “So, he’s going to be just a cloud of nanites for a week?”

“Yes. Tyr and Athena have been helping with my research, and with these notes, we can fix the underlying issues.” She scowled at the notebook. “Honestly, most of the issues were deliberately introduced.”

Gabe sighed, heaving himself off the exam table. “Great. Wonderful. Fine. Fix up what you need, and let’s get this over with.”

“It will take a while to modify the equipment I need. I will let you know when I am ready.”

He hooked an arm around Angelica’s waist, grabbing Jack on his way past, and towed them out of the medical ward.

“This is gonna suck,” he muttered.

He slowed down when Angelica’s arm tightened on his waist. “At least this way I only have to worry about you in the field,” she said softly.

Jack hummed agreement.

“You know what? Help me pack. I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Gabe grinned. “See? I told you it was a good idea to move the bed!”

She rolled her eyes, letting them into her room and leaving them to pack up everything in the main room. She dropped the smile as the bedroom door closed, pulling out her phone.

_-You can fix him, right? You’re not just trying to lessen the blow?_

She had finished clearing out her dresser when her phone buzzed.

_-I promise. I’m not so sure he’ll be able to burst into a cloud of nanites anymore, but he won’t die._

Angelica nodded, tucking the phone away and pulling her suitcase into the main room. She was slightly amused to see the door open, and the beginning of a bucket brigade down the hall. She handed her suitcase to Jack and watched as it got tossed to Gabe, then Jesse, then Brigitte, then further down the hall.

“Hey, we should get most of it out in a bit,” Jack told her, leaning in for a swift kiss before tossing another box.

She watched for a bit, then pulled out her phone again, dialing the number for a local restaurant that was always pleased to deliver to the base. She figured she could afford to feed everyone if they did the heavy lifting of moving for her.

Once her belongings were in their new home and the food had been delivered, everyone sat scattered around the kitchen, discussing upcoming missions. Jesse mentioned Rialto, and Jack shot a pained look at Gabe.

“Sorry, sweetheart. But there’s a good chance Ana will be there.”

Gabe sighed, leaning against Jack’s shoulder. “This makes us even for our eighth anniversary, though.”

—

Two days later, Gabe floated in the tank, bored out of his mind. He had completely evanesced, no visible eyes, or mouth, or any features, really. Just an inky black cloud in a shiny tube. He glared around the room, then sighed. No one thought to leave a TV, or a radio, or- he snapped to attention when the door opened, revealing Angelica. She was in her pajamas, a laptop in her arms.

“Hey. Figured you’d be bored, and I can’t sleep with Jack gone. Wanna watch a TV show?”

He bobbed as well as he could, watching as she dragged an instrument tray around, setting up the laptop where he could see it.

“I brought M*A*S*H. I don’t know how much you’d like it. It’s super old, ran from the nineteen seventies to the eighties, but it’s funny. It’s about one of the mash units during the Korean War. Ran for eleven seasons. It’ll take about five days to watch the whole thing if we binge it. I’m going to keep the laughtrack off, though.”

He laughed to himself as she started the playlist. It was obviously an old recording, but he let himself get drawn in to the world of the 4077th. He was amused to realize he recognized some of the locations from his childhood.

Angelica left after a few episodes to curl up on one of the beds, but he was hooked. He made a mental note to show a few episodes to Jack, especially once his hometown was mentioned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending speedrun! Managed to get my files to the library, so I'll put up all the end in one go.
> 
> Fun trivia about M*A*S*H: Colonel Henry Blake (the first CO) is from Bloomington, Indiana, and the outdoor scenes were filmed at Malibu Creek State Park in LA County.
> 
> Comments are love!


	38. Chapter 38

Jack paused outside the door, head cocked as he heard voices. He slid the door open, huffing a laugh as he saw a laptop propped in front of the tank. He sauntered in, dropping into the free chair and watched the show on the screen.

“Ange brought M*A*S*H? I always liked it.” He looked around, finally spotting her curled up on the hospital bed.

He rose and draped a blanket over her, brushing her hair off her cheek. She grumbled and burrowed under the blanket. He settled back down, recognizing the early scenes of “Abyssinia, Henry”, and not wanting Gabe to watch that episode alone.

—  
Angelica shut off the laptop after the end credits, studying the tank with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, the finale… There’s technically a sequel, but I’ve heard it’s not that great.”

“It’s not,” Jack said, rubbing a hand down her back. “They undo all the character development for the ones who starred in it.” He studied the glass. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

Gabe swirled in the tank while they laughed.

“Well, you could watch the movie, or I could find another one somewhere,” Angelica started.

“Or, you could wait in the hall for a few minutes, and then decamp to your quarters together,” Angela said.

Angelica grinned, then stabbed a finger at the tank. “Behave.”

She shooed Jack out, leaving Angela to her work.

—

Angela nodded to herself, making a few adjustments.

“Very good. Try now.”

Gabe sighed and pulled himself together. He staggered a step once he was done, surprised. He narrowed his eyes as he tensed and relaxed various muscles, confused. He was more solid than he’d been in a while.

“That’ll take some getting used to,” he muttered.

He looked down when he heard a noise. There were four inky blobs clustered at his feet.

“Ah. That… I don’t know what those are,” Angela said, watching them.

Gabe sighed and picked one up. It made a cheeping noise, and a swirl of white gathered, forming something similar to his mask. He looked down and saw the mask echoed on the other three.

“Think they might be the nanites,” he said, turning the one he held to face Angela.

She furrowed her brow. “Well. That was unexpected. Leave them in the tube, and I’ll study them.”

He stepped out of the tube, setting the blob with its fellows as the door hissed closed. The blobs started fussing, and he thought the cheeping sounded like “Die, die, die”. He grinned at them and made his way out to the waiting room.

Angelica was curled on Jack’s lap, poking at a datapad as he walked in.

“Hey,” He grinned as she shot to her feet. Jack just glared at him and stayed seated.

Angelica flung her arms around his neck. “Any problems?”

He hugged her, brushing his lips over her temple. “It’s harder to do the whole smoke monster thing. And there’s blobs.” 

There was a faint “Ange!” and he looked down. The blobs had escaped and were clustered around his ankles. They had formed tiny arms and were reaching out to Angelica insistently.

“What? Oh, they’re cute!”

She picked one up, smiling as it cheeped “Ange!” at her. Jack rose, interested. One of the ignored ones began chanting “Jack! Jack!” until he scooped it up.

“Well, they seem to have your taste in companions,” Angelica commented, bending over to scoop up another one. “Come on, cuties. Angela needs to check you out. I promise I’ll come back for you, okay?”

She set the cheeping blobs on a table, giving them a few comforting pats. Jack silently set the other two next to hers and moved away.

“Now, you be good for Angela, understand?”

She grinned at them and turned to go.

“Right. I need to talk to the board of directors for Shooting Star in a bit, and-”

Jack kissed her temple. “Orca’s ready to go, and we can hold down the fort here for a few hours.”

She sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I just hate going to meetings that would be better as emails. Let me know what’s going on with the bean things. And keep an eye on Gabe.”

“I’m right here, you know,” he drawled, draping an arm over her shoulders.

She arched a brow at him. “And you’ve made it abundantly clear you don’t look after yourself. Neither of you do.”

“We’re doing better!” Jack exclaimed, offended.

She hummed, thinking. “Better than you were. Not as good as you could.” She sighed and nuzzled closer to Gabe. “Sorry. This… I’ve been worried.”

“You’re allowed. Now, go and snap at your old boss. We’ll figure out why Ana wasn’t at Rialto.”

—

Angelica grinned wolfishly at the Board of Directors.

“As my firing was unjustified, I see no reason why I should do anything to benefit Shooting Star. However, these children should not be punished for your shortcomings. Therefore, Overwatch will work with Shooting Star, on the condition that Richard Anderson has nothing to do with the team we work with.”

Anderson sputtered as one of the directors inclined his head. “Agreed. We reviewed the termination, and will ensure that you receive your severance pay as well.”

She smiled and filled out the necessary paperwork, recommending Sharona as Overwatch’s point of contact and going through the minutiae of charity work. She made her way back to the Orca, ignoring Anderson’s pleas for attention. He was following alongside her, apparently frantic to keep his position. She met the eye of one of the directors and shook her head before boarding.

She sat with a sigh as the doors slid closed.

“What’s with him?” Lena asked as she prepped the jet for takeoff.

Angelica rolled her eyes. “He’s lazy, and has figured out how to sound impressive on paper without actually doing his job. He’s getting bumped down to what I did, and he’ll be out on his ass in a month, tops.” She stretched, glancing at the datapad beside her. “There’s a slim chance he’ll manage to pull his head out of his ass and actually become a decent agent, but that’s unlikely.”

She swore when her datapad pinged. “Well, they finally caught Ana. But-”

“You aren’t going back.”

She smiled fondly at Lena’s back. “No. Hanzo’s loaning us the hotel again, and since he and Genji are planning on reining in their family, we get to be support.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Abyssinia, Henry" is one of the saddest episodes of M*A*S*H (Season 3 finale)
> 
> Also, there's a show called "After M*A*S*H", but it's not great as a sequel.
> 
> And yes, those are Reapbeans.
> 
> Comments are love!


	39. Chapter 39

Ana sat rigidly in the only chair in the room, eyes locked on the two-way mirror. Gabe studied her through the glass. Without turning, he spoke to Jack.

“I don't think it's like with Amélie. She's making microexpressions, and she's not blankly agreeing.”

Jack moved next to Gabe and sighed. “Yeah. I went over Amélie’s tapes, and asked her to observe.” He let his head fall against the glass. “What the hell, Gabi?”

Gabe said nothing, just wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder.

Gérard coughed behind them. “I think, under the circumstances, the pair of you shouldn’t take the interview.”

“What did you find?” Gabe asked, eyes narrowed.

Gérard sighed and offered a thin book. Gabe snatched it, angling it so Jack could read it as well. It was a diary, the first page labeled “Our Love Story”. Gabe flipped through a few entries, brow lowering with each new report.

“Jesus, how far back do they go?” Jack whispered, after skimming a detailed description of his scars after the explosion.

“Thus far, Olivia has not yet uncovered them all, but at least as far back as the Crisis.” Gérard shrugged. “There is a chance she was obsessed with someone else first, and supplanted them with the pair of you. Lena and Angelica are in Tokyo, and Hanzo and Genji are en route to deal with the clan.” He sighed, gazing sadly at the woman at the table. “The journals look to be new. I’m hoping she wrote them in a new delusion.”

“Or Moira wrote them and let her think it was her idea,” Gabe grumbled, setting the journal aside with distaste. “Right. You and Amélie deal with her. Bring in any of the new ‘Watch if you need them, and I’ll help Angela find a secure facility.”

Gérard arched a brow. “You think she can be cured?”

“Hell if I know. But she’s obviously not in her right mind, and a private facility would be more comfortable than a state-run one.”

Jack followed him out, shaken. Once they were in a seldom-used corridor, they wrapped around each other. They stood, silent, just feeling the other breathing for several minutes. They drew apart slightly at a small “Jack” at their feet.

The blobs were clustered around their ankles, arms outstretched. Gabe sighed and scooped them up, cuddling them between Jack and himself.

“Ange?”

Jack scritched the one that asked. “She’s gonna be a bit longer than planned.”

“Ange!” That started a clamor among the blobs, and Gabe scowled at them.

“Fine.” He scooped them all up and marched to the medical wing.

Jack watched him go, then pulled out his phone with a sigh. “Jesse? Hold off on leaving just yet. Gabe and I are coming.”

—

Angelica claimed the room she had last time, making a few calls to arrange for a wardrobe while Lena studied the room service menu. She wasn’t expecting to be front and center in the upcoming plans, but she knew that she would reflect on the brothers.

“Oooh! Want ta split a baked Brie? Or we could get the sushi guy to come up. Oh! And there’s some ramen!”

“I’ll share the Brie, and try not to spend too much of Hanzo and Genji’s money. It’s rude.”

Lena stuck her tongue out and placed an order. Angelica shook her head, amused, and pulled out her phone when it buzzed.

_-Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, Gabe and I are en route, be there in around an hour. The beans are coming, too._

She smiled and gave Lena a heads up, deciding to take a quick nap. The day had been longer than she expected, and was looking to be longer.

She was half-asleep when she heard voices in the main room. She sighed, considering getting up when the door opened and the light came on low.

“Hey,” Gabe said, pecking her cheek as the beans chanted her name.

She turned her head to kiss him back. “Hey, yourself. How’s Ana?”

He and Jack shared a look and she winced, pulling a bean close. “That bad?”

“Yeah. Gérard thought we shouldn’t be on base for now,” Jack explained, settling down next to her.

She rose, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and heading out. Lena sat in the middle of the room, several trays of room service scattered in front of her. Jesse was in the process of snagging a french fry, scowling as she blinked and stole it back.

“Hey! So, I figure they haven’t eaten, and you need to discuss things, so food!”

She settled down between Jack and Gabe, the beans sprawled on her lap, and made up a plate. “So, what do you need me to do?”

Hanzo smiled. “Probably nothing. This is my battle, and Genji’s.”

“Support would be appreciated, but show up and look pretty. Maybe glare at some of them,” Genji added.

She nodded, allowing the conversation to go where it would. She felt herself drifting off and snuggled closer to Gabe. She was asleep not long after.

She woke briefly as she was moved into their room, but drifted off again as the beans cuddled around her.

—

She woke, startled, as Jack rolled over. She looked over his shoulder and saw that it had only been a few hours. She adjusted her pillow and cuddled against Jack’s back, letting herself drift again.

She woke again as the mattress shifted. She was lying on her stomach, one foot against Jack’s back. She looked over and saw Gabe standing by the bed, eyes dancing as he grinned.

“You almost managed it.”

Jack shifted when Gabe spoke, and promptly fell off the bed, causing the beans to start squeaking in alarm.

“And there we go,” Gabe laughed.

“Are you okay?” she called, pushing herself up.

“Yeah. Not my favorite way of waking up, though. Wonder if we can arrange for a bigger bed here,” Jack muttered from the floor.

“Or claim the middle. I think we were both trying to get closer to you.”

Jack glared at Gabe. “Bigger bed.”

Angelica tried to suppress a giggle. “I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Don’t be. He does it all the time.” He heaved himself up and headed to the bathroom.

“I don’t like being cold. And he’s like a furnace. It’s not my fault he tries to escape,” Gabe said, primly.

She threw a pillow at him and clambered out of the pile of blankets. Gabe flopped back on the bed while she puttered around, grabbing her clothes and dressing behind the divider.

“So, I think Lena, Jack, and I should stay behind for now, while you, Jesse, and the Shimadas go talk to whoever you need to talk to.”

“Makes sense,” she replied, walking around the divider. “I’m guessing that’s what was agreed on last night?”

Gabe hummed, agreeing, as he rose up to steal a kiss. “Yep. Take care of yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	40. Chapter 40

Gérard and Angela shared a look as the door hissed closed behind them. Zenyatta floated up, orbs chiming faintly.

“I think I need a shower,” Angela muttered.

Gérard nodded, then turned to the monk. “So, what can you tell us, and what can we do?”

“Well, she thinks the Commanders are hers, to do as she will. She resents Angelica for taking them and keeping them from her. Fortunately, she seems to have only formed this obsession within the past few years, possibly influenced or created by Moira. I believe I can recommend a few facilities that would be able to help her return to herself.”

Angela nodded. “Considering the amounts, and what kinds, of drugs I found in her system, she might be able to regain herself in a year or so. Faster, if we can keep news of Jack, Gabriel, and Angelica from her.”

Gérard considered. “Think we could get her out to the Shambali temple? It’s out of the way, they don’t get much news.”

“I will contact the brothers. I agree that it would be best, if only for a start.” Zenyatta left to make his calls as Angela sighed.

“A part of me thinks I should go, too, if only because I know most of what Moira did, but….”

“But there’s a chance that you being there would make things worse.” Gérard clapped a hand on her shoulder. “The monks are good, and I’m sure they’ll keep you in the loop.”

—

Several weeks had passed with minimal drama. Hanzo and Genji remained in Japan, doing what they could to turn their family away from the yakuza. Jesse had left them to it, being more of a hindrance than a help. Angelica was fairly certain that Goodall, Larson, and Winston had formed a triad, but she didn’t want to pry. A young woman, Efi Oladele, had presented herself with a modified OR-15 unit named Orisa, and had quickly apprenticed herself to Torbjörn, alongside Fuentes. Hammond was proving to be a demon at planning strikes against Talon, much to Gabe’s amusement.

Angelica sighed as things settled down, making an effort to reduce Overwatch’s presence as Talon was stepping back. She was slightly concerned that they might try for Ana, but the monastery hadn’t had any issues. Angelica felt a twinge of sorrow over the older woman, but Fareeha and Sam were visiting fairly regularly. Fareeha had mentioned that her mother was doing much better without a fight to worry about.

She was seated at her desk, tracking down a few anomalies. Jack and Gabe were talking quietly behind her as they planned a new mission. They all looked up when Tyr pinged her.

“Director? There seems to be an individual attempting to manipulate the god programs into attacking humanity. Would you like us to shut it down, or… I believe the expression was ‘put them on blast’?”

Angelica looked over, surprised. “What do you mean, ‘on blast’?”

He sounded almost self-satisfied. “I have acquired a great deal of information concerning Talon, and the individuals and organizations affiliated with them. I can also access several news programs to share this information.”

Angelica grinned. “You know what? Broadcast everything you have on every channel you can get, along with whatever Talon is telling you. Just, drag everyone. And, if you can get any information on the first Crisis, please share that, as well.”

Jack laughed as Tyr signed off. “I’m so glad you’re on our side. You’re mean.”

She hummed in agreement. “The good news is, this way Talon is destabilized, any support they had that we didn’t know about is gone, and I can truthfully tell the Security Council that we had nothing to do with it.”

Gabe watched her, then elbowed Jack when she turned back to her work. He scrawled a note and slid it over.

_We should figure out how to propose._

Jack studied the scrap of paper, slowly turning his gaze to Angelica. He scrawled an answer, sliding it back. He rose, stretching, and sauntered out of the office.

 _-We’re doing dinner, just us, and we’ll ask her if she wants us to ask._

Gabe laughed and rose. He grinned at Angelica as he made his way out.

“We’re apparently spoiling you tonight. Come by in an hour or so, okay?”

She sighed in feigned annoyance. “Considering the fact that Tyr just name-dropped Lumerico, Vishkar, Volskya, Helix Security, half the UN, and a startlingly large number of politicians world wide, better make it two.” She turned back to her computer. “I’m gonna need hip boots and a shovel,” she muttered.

She kept an eye on the reports, offering Overwatch’s support where it looked to be the most needed, sending a message off to Gérard ordering him to actually help handle all the incoming calls. Athena informed the rest of the team, and Hana, Lúcio, Fareeha, and Jesse left to go out and help.

After an hour, Gabe and Jack stopped by again, and were quickly press ganged into working, too. They mostly spent the time figuring out what order to tackle the various issues, and giving orders to military and law enforcement personnel trying to reign in the highest members of Talon before they could go to ground.

The God Programs were a lifesaver, butting in and directing local forces where they needed to go, and disabling Talon’s nastier surprises before anyone encountered them.

It took nearly five hours before the fires died down enough for Angelica to be willing to leave. Jack and Gabe had left thirty minutes before, and Gérard had begged off an hour before that. She dragged herself through the base, waving acknowledgments as she passed but loath to stop. She blinked up at Jack as the door opened.

“I know you were planning something, but I want a bath and sleep. Maybe wine in there somewhere.”

Jack smiled fondly. “Bath is ready, with wine waiting. And if you’re okay with it, we can talk while you soak. Or talk later.”

“Talk later? I’m sorry, this just… ended up much bigger than I thought.”

He kissed her temple. “Go soak.” 

He laughed when she grabbed his jaw, dragging him back for a real kiss. She headed to the bathroom, abandoning her shoes on the way.

Gabe met her at the door. “Hey. Water’s hot, and there’s a bath bomb if you want it.”

“Bless,” she replied, dragging him down for a kiss.

She closed the bathroom door, then sighed and let it fall slightly open. She moaned in pleasure as she sank into the hot water, picking up the bath bomb and dropping it in next to her.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she called, resting her head on the back of the tub.

There was an awkward pause from the other side of the door. Finally, Gabe spoke.

“It’s not really a conversation we should have through the door.”

She grinned to herself. She really couldn’t compare them, but she really only had the one serious relationship before this. Brad, she knew, would have taken the slightly ajar door as an invitation. Admittedly, it was intended as one, but Jack and Gabe would wait for a more explicit invitation. She stretched, thinking. 

“Then come in and tell me.”

She laughed as she heard them exchanging money. She was fairly sure that one twenty dollar bill had been passed between them since the SEP. Gabe strolled in, leering outrageously. He stopped when she threatened to splash him. Jack lingered by the door, face crimson. He was very obviously trying not to look.

“Jack. You’re fine. This is fine. What did you want to talk about?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “You know we’re technically married, yeah?”

“Had a ceremony, but nothing legal. I remember. Why- really?” she squealed, sitting up.

They laughed. “We’re not proposing, kitten. Just wanted to see how you feel about it,” Gabe explained.

She rolled her eyes, leaning back. “Yes, I’d be interested. You do anything on the news, and I’ll kick you both out. Trade you in for younger, more attractive models, like Jesse and Hanzo.”

“You’d break them,” Gabe said, mildly.

She laughed, rising and grabbing her towel. “True. And I’ve already got the pair of you trained. Waste of time at this point.”

Jack shook his head. “We made food, if you’re hungry.”

She considered it. “Sleep first. It’ll give you time to return the ring if it’s got diamonds.”

“And here I thought diamonds were a girl’s best friend?” Jack teased.

She laughed. “Not this girl. I like opals, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, something with color and character. Diamonds are too bland.”

Gabe and Jack exchanged a look. “Tomorrow. We’ll play hookey and look at rings.”

“Mmm, pass. Tyr managed to kick a lot of buried secrets up, and we’re one of the only truly clean organizations at this point. We’ll have a lot of work coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	41. Chapter 41

  
Angelica spent the next few months in conferences with assorted personnel, arranging for Overwatch to assist local law enforcement in rounding up the final dregs of Talon. All of Overwatch, with the exception of Efi and Fuentes, were out on missions more often than they were on base. Jack and Gabe would make time to visit jewelry stores everywhere they went, showing Angelica rings through their body cams. Angelica tolerated it, giving her suggestions when asked, and quietly working with the rest of the team to make three simple bands of braided gold. The rest of the team was amused, and she was fairly sure there was a pool started as to which of them would be able to propose first.

She glanced up as her door opened and Hammond swung in.

“Here ya go, special delivery,” he announced, tossing a box toward her.

She caught it with a faint “thanks,” as the beans cheeped sleepily at his departure. She slid it open, pleased. The three rings were nestled against an emerald velvet backdrop, simple bands of white, yellow, and rose gold carefully twined around each other. She pulled the smallest free, turning it over in her fingers as she read the inscription on the inside. She had wanted to keep it simple, so it just held their names, with room for the wedding date to be added.

She smiled at the plain wooden box, and went back to work.

—

Gabe leaned on Jack as they staggered to their rooms. It had been a fairly easy mission, if tedious, tracking down a nest of Talon grunts. Jack keyed the door and they paused, heads raising to better catch the scents wafting out of the room.

“Ange?” Jack called, hopeful.

“Hey! Welcome back.”

They walked in, Gabe chuckling when he saw the candles on the table flanking a bouquet of flowers. He shook his head, defeated. Jack pouted at Gabe, but began pouring the wine.

“So, you beat us to it.”

Angelica laughed as she brought the plates over. “You both kept overthinking it.”

Gabe grinned. “Fair enough. So, what did you get us?”

She laughed and pulled out a small, wooden box. She set it between them as she settled in her seat. Jack slid it open, mouth forming an O when he saw the rings. Gabe leaned over him, eyes glittering.

“Well. Not what I’d have picked, but…” Gabe trailed off when Jack elbowed him.

“They’re gorgeous.” Jack pulled one out and tried it on, pleased at the fit.

Angelica smiled fondly at them. “Yeah. I kinda like them better for the actual wedding rings though.”

“No engagement ring?” Gabe asked, looking up from his own.

“Well, if the engagement is short enough…”

Jack stared at her flatly. “We are not doing a shotgun wedding.”

“No. But small, just Overwatch, a few friends. And not until Talon is done with.”

Gabe considered her over his glass. “A ring would be a target for you, kitten. One sec.”

He rose and made his way back to the bedroom, while Jack and Angelica shared a confused look.

“I mean, he’s right, I just- oh. Oh, that’s brilliant,” he said, realization dawning.

“Care to enlighten me?” she asked, jumping a bit as a chain draped around her neck.

“We did manage to rescue our dog tags. You should keep them for now,” Gabe said softly, taking his seat again.

Angelica felt tears well up in her eyes as she beamed at them. “This is-”

She stopped, clutching the dog tags as she searched for the words. She stopped when the beans bounced around her feet, demanding attention. She scooped a couple up, burying her face between them while they chirped her name.

“Take your time, kitten,” Gabe murmured, stroking her hair.

“I told myself I wasn’t going to cry,” she muttered wetly.

He grinned when Jack swatted him. “So, wedding. Just Overwatch and your friends?”

She glared at him in feigned annoyance, then grinned. “Yeah. I’ll need to figure out who I want where, and I’ll get you my list.”

—

The next few months went in the same vein, with the trials starting. Angelica supplied the prosecuting teams with whatever information Overwatch had collected, much to their delight. Angelica spent time bouncing around different political meetings to help with the clean-up, with Gérard cheerfully acting as aide, and making plans for the upcoming wedding.

She scowled at her phone when the call ended.

“Oh? Problems with the florist?” Gérard asked.

“Ha. Bastion’s doing the flowers.” She tossed her phone on her desk, annoyed. “No, I was trying to find someone, and apparently nuked all my bridges at Shooting Star.”

He tilted his head, and she sighed. “General consensus is yeah, Anderson deserved to be slapped down a few pegs, but since I used Overwatch to do it, I was out of line. So none of them are willing to bend the rules to help me.” She picked up her phone again, considering. “Although, they might be willing to help…”

She dialed, waiting while the call connected. Gérard turned back to his computer, amused. He jumped when she squealed.

“Good lord, woman! Warn a man next time!” he yelled, clutching his chest dramatically.

She beamed at him. “Sorry. I just got ahold of a gift.”

“It’s your wedding. People are supposed to bring you gifts,” he pointed out.

She hummed in agreement. “True. But I want to get one for Jack and Gabe.”

He shook his head. “Has anyone told you, you three are disgustingly sappy together.”

She snorted, amused. “I did want to ask you something, Gérard. I haven’t actually spoken to my family in years, and don’t intend to start now. Would you…” She paused, taking a steadying breath. “Would you walk me down the aisle?”

“You-” he jabbed a finger at her accusingly. “You are absolutely dead-set on making me cry, aren’t you?”

“Well, that’s not the main goal. Just an added bonus.”

He crossed his arms, leveling her with a look, but she caught the shine of tears. “Well, I suppose I could be persuaded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	42. Epilogue

Angelica studied herself in the mirror. The dress was simple, almost plain, with a small amount of lace on the bodice keeping it from being boring. She smoothed a hand over the white silk, hands shaking with nerves.

“Breathe, Director,” Hanzo said, holding out her bouquet. “I hardly think either of them are planning on running.”

She accepted the flowers. “I know they won’t, but….”

“But you’re terrified. You look beautiful, regardless.”

She picked at the flowers. “I shouldn’t have done the dress. It’s not a real-”

“You are about to pledge your life and love to two men who will return that pledge. The law is irrelevant. This is a marriage, and you deserve the dress.”

She glared at him. “You aren’t going to let me panic, are you?”

His lips quirked in a small grin. “No. That is why you asked me to be here.”

They looked over as the door opened, and Gérard stuck his head in.

“Ah, good. It’s almost time.”

“Oh, god, this is really happening,” she muttered as she took Gérard’s arm.

“Not to late to bolt. I’m sure I could give you a five minute head start,” he replied.

She glared at him, but didn’t say anything as he led her to the main hall. Hanzo grabbed her train as she passed, arranging the skirts and keeping them clear of the ground.

There was a happy, high-pitched squeal when she stepped into view, and a small, blonde missile attached itself to her legs. She grinned and carefully pulled her off. Christa Morrison beamed up at her, rosy-cheeked and missing a front tooth.

—

**Three weeks prior:**

“Mrs. Morrison? I don’t know if you remember me. Angelica Coffey?”

“Oh, yeah, the sweet lady who found Reaper for Christa! What can we do for you?” was the warm reply.

“Well, you know Reaper was Commander Reyes, and all that drama?” At her hum of agreement, Angelica went on. “Well, we heard that Christa was doing better, and well,” she took a deep breath. “Commander Morrison, Commander Reyes, and I are together, and having a ceremony, and I was thinking, well, we’d really only met because of Christa. I was calling to ask if she’d be willing to be the ring bearer?”

—

“You’re so pretty!” Christa announced, beaming up at her.

“So are you. You ready for this?”

She bobbed her head frantically, and accepted the pillow with the rings with a fiercely determined look. The dragons flowed ahead of her, scattering flower petals along the blue runner along the floor. Christa walked out after them, face screwed up in concentration. Angelica hid a smile as she saw Gabe and Jack at the far end of the room.

They had dug out their old uniforms and medals and stood, flanking Wilhelm at the impromptu altar. They had turned when the doors opened, Torbjörn and Lena flanking Jack and Jesse and Genji flanking Gabe. She took a breath and stepped forward, arm in Gérard’s with Hanzo walking behind.

She stopped between her two men, unaware of the platform clearing out, unaware of Wilhelm’s proclamation on love and marriage.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack whispered, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back.

Gabe just beamed, sliding his hand to the small of her back as he blinked back tears.

“And the vows?” Wilhelm asked.

Jack nodded, gazing into her face. “I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.”

Angelica blinked back tears. “Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends, and lovers, today and all of the days that follow.”

She turned to face Gabe, who beamed at them both. “I, Gabriel, do pledge you both my love, for as long as I live. What I possess in this world, I give to you. I will keep you and hold you, comfort and tend you, protect you and shelter you, for all the days of my life.”

“I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other.”

She accepted the rings from Christa and slid them on both of them, letting Gabe slid hers on. She handed Christa the flowers and flung her arms around their necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are love, and if I get poked enough, it might kick loose the "prequel" thing I'm working on.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr! p1ratew3nch.tumblr.com


End file.
